<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Grand Design of Home and Hearth by kahlannightwing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918850">The Grand Design of Home and Hearth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlannightwing/pseuds/kahlannightwing'>kahlannightwing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Grand Design [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Adoption, Art History, Aziraphale is still a thirsty bitch, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Home Buying, M/M, Marriage, No Angst, Other, Paris - Freeform, Shower Sex, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Stray Cat, Switching, art therapy, nonbinary characters - Freeform, proposal, sex at an open house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlannightwing/pseuds/kahlannightwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen months after the conclusion of The Grand Design of Art and Therapy, Crowley and Azira are still together. While they are happy together, there is more to living a life together than just existing in each other's lives. Can Azira and Crowley take what they have and mold it into a home together? What will happen when Azira makes a confession that rocks Crowley's world while Crowley struggles under the pressures of the cruel art world he still works in?</p><p>Can these two maneuver around the reality of life to carve out their own little space full of warmth?</p><p>A gift fic to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyAndOtherStories/pseuds/JoyAndOtherStories">JoyAndOtherStories</a>.</p><p>This fic is finished and will be posted every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. If you want to read it all in one-go, simply wait for the 31st of this month to read all of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Grand Design [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, Ixnael’s Recommendations, Just Enough Of A Bastard to be Worth Knowing Biblically, Our Own Side</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyAndOtherStories/gifts">JoyAndOtherStories</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coffee shop had closed two hours ago, and though the exterior lights were turned off, the dim glow of interior lights highlighted the two seated on a couch inside. Azira held a book in both hands, making a slight noise as he turned the page. Beside him, Crowley was grimacing at his cellphone, half-leaning against Azira's side.</p><p>The couch was new, as were many other items in the coffee shop. While the overall theme of a reading nook combined with a place to buy hot drinks was maintained, the decor had been upgraded, mostly to match the art that decorated the walls in various sizes and shades of color. All of the art was signed with a flourish by Crowley, who had become comfortable with people enjoying his art that was no longer considered in vogue by the high art community.</p><p>Sixteen months, as Azira was fond of reminding Crowley, had passed since the two had decided they would share this space. The books had additions to them that were wholly Crowley's, the art was something Azira insisted on displaying, and the two spent hours they didn't go out in the evenings cuddled side-by-side. Neither minded that a passerby might spy them.</p><p>"Look at this!"</p><p>Azira tore his eyes from A Treatise of Human Nature by David Hume to blink owlishly at the white screen of what had to be Twitter. "What has someone done wrong this time?"</p><p>"Everyone's doing everything wrong," Crowley responded. His finger poked at the screen. "But this idiot thinks Carravagio was a saint!"</p><p>Azira's brow furrowed, peering at what was certainly a rant that was several posts long. "Didn't he kill a man in a duel?"</p><p>"He was an asshole!"</p><p>"There's a theory he was poisoned by the lead in his own paint. The aggressive and violent behavior he displayed is a known symptom of lead poisoning." Azira was met with silence and turned his eyes toward Crowley, who was most definitely pouting at him.</p><p>"He was still an asshole!"</p><p>"Yes, my dear, he was still an asshole," Azira conceded, his amused smile doing nothing to lessen the pouting. "I didn't mean to ruin your fun though! You go ahead and tell that person that Carravagio is not a saint."</p><p>"Ugh, I don't want to get into a Twitter argument." Crowley flung himself backward, an arm stretching past the back of the couch. "What are we doing tonight? Got tomorrow off." The phone was tossed to the other side of the couch.</p><p>"Oh, there's this new Italian place—" The sound of Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now" from the discarded phone drew a startled squeak from Azira. He placed a hand to his chest and threw an offended look at the mobile. "Phones are supposed to ring."</p><p>Barking a laugh, Crowley leaned over, legs kicking at the air to maintain balance, and dragged the phone back over towards him. "Hello," he mumbled into the speaker.</p><p>Azira stayed quiet, but his eyes were intent on Crowley's face as his expression shifted from nonchalance to annoyance. "I'm off tomorrow." A pause as the person on the other end responded. Crowley drew in a breath. "No— Of course I want to— Gabriel, would you let me talk?"</p><p>Azira could imagine the placating sounds alongside the tutting Gabriel would be making.</p><p>"I'm making plans right now! Cancel—" Crowley shot a look at Azira and twisted to hide his face. It stung, but given the venom leaking from Crowley's voice, he likely wanted to spare him and not insult. "I'm getting tired of this." Crowley drew in another breath, ragged this time. "All of this, Gabriel! I'm tired of feeling like a puppet dancing for— I am not being dramatic!"</p><p>Azira rose, holding out a hand and smiling as Crowley looked up in alarm. He pointed to the machines behind the counter and mimed making them tea, delighted when Crowley smiled and nodded.</p><p>The rest of Crowley’s words were half-lost as he moved to set the water boiling and bring out some tea. He could hear Crowley agreeing with Gabriel's plans. While he was sad at the loss of a date, he understood that Gabriel was Crowley's friend and invested in his career. In the end, Gabriel had Crowley's best interests at heart.</p><p>By the time he came back with the tea, Crowley had thrown the phone away again and was curled into the corner furthest from it. "A change of plans," Azira inquired calmly as he handed over the teacup and went to sit between Crowley and the phone with his own cup.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry," Azira insisted. "I know you're just as excited as me for our plans, and I know canceling them upsets you." Breathing in, Azira took a sip of his tea. "I hate seeing you upset."</p><p>"Oh, well, I mean— I'm okay. I'll get over it."</p><p>"I don't think you should."</p><p>"Uh, what do you mean?"</p><p>Azira turned to stare at Crowley. Crowley’s confusion was serious. Azira bit at his bottom lip before he explained, "I mean that— Goodness, it's hard to put into words. I don't want you to just hand-wave it aside."</p><p>Crowley leaned into Azira’s side. "How about I just listen then while you explain?"</p><p>Azira smiled, wrapping an arm across his shoulders. "Yes, please," he agreed. "This is just an outside observation, but you don't seem happy with what you do. I don't mean the painting. I've seen you paint, and it's lovely. I mean the-the culture of the business side of it all doesn't seem like...you. I mean, it isn't you, obviously. So I'm wondering if maybe we could lookout for something else."</p><p>"Uh," Crowley began and then snapped his mouth shut. He worried at his bottom lip, took a sip of his tea, and is ruminated on Azira's words.</p><p>"It could be," Azira filled in as the silence continued, "that we could even find a solution that keeps you doing what you're doing, but in a different direction. It's vague, but it's just until we figure out a more solid plan."</p><p>"Mmm, I don't like vague." Crowley twisted his lips in a grimace.</p><p>"Your art would say otherwise, dear."</p><p>"No! That's just— That's different!" Crowley furrowed his brow as he stared at Azira in consternation.</p><p>Nodding, Azira pointed to the displayed piece which held a special place next to the front counter’s menu. "That is nothing like the pieces I saw in the art gallery last week."</p><p>"Well, yeah," Crowley admitted as he wrinkled his nose. The golden vertical lines slashing through a field of red colors were as vibrant as the day they had first been painted. The two extensions to either side still like unfurling wings with the blue orb of color a soothing centerpiece. "I mean, it's you. Of course, it's different."</p><p>Azira squeezed his arm around Crowley, pressing them together briefly. "It's you too. It's your idea of me in shapes and colors. You didn't just paint a portrait of me. It's an abstract concept of me. Only your mind could come up with it. So it's uniquely you."</p><p>By the time he had finished, Crowley's ears were reddened, his cheeks flushed. Lips parting, he croaked out a sound, cleared his throat, and nodded. "Yeah, sure. That's what the critics said. The nice ones."</p><p>Azira snorted. "We'll just let those thoughts percolate then, shall we?" He smiled cheekily at his pun as Crowley rolled his eyes. "I did actually have something I wanted to ask you that is a bit more concrete."</p><p>"Oh?" Crowley twisted his hips, leaving his legs in their sprawl across the floor. "Ask me something concrete then." He smiled teasingly.</p><p>Azira took in a breath and then asked directly. "Would you like to go on vacation with me?"</p><p>"Vacation?" Crowley tilted his head at the offer. "Uh, I mean, sure. But where?"</p><p>"I was actually wondering if you'd like Paris. I've been there once before. I'm afraid they've quite spoiled me on their crepes. I can't find anything like them." He didn't need to add in the pout, but from the way Crowley's brows dipped downward, it worked.</p><p>"Hey, put that thing away! It's a dangerous weapon! Of course, we can go on vacation. I like Paris! Just, uh, I presume you don't want Gabriel coming with us via cell phone?" Crowley smirked, hooking one leg back so it rested against Azira's.</p><p>Azira reached out a hand toward Crowley's hair, running his fingers through the red locks, growing out longer now, and tugging at their ends gently. The way Crowley's eyes went half-lidded was a special kind of compliment. "Of course not, but I'm sure you can be persuaded to make sure he's kept busy enough and made aware that he's not to contact you. It'll be for a week. We can see all the sights."</p><p>Crowley chuckled as he leaned his head back on the couch cushions. "Sounds like we've both been there before, so together we can fill in a week easily."</p><p>"And eat crepes!"</p><p>"And eat crepes," Crowley agreed. "Now...you mentioned persuading me." He arched one brow. "How are you going to persuade me of making a tightly sealed plan to foil Gabriel calling every day on our vacation?"</p><p>Azira's hand snaked upwards, sliding across the back of Crowley's neck and toying with the small hairs there. "Hmmm, well, I have this wonderful bed just upstairs, if you can believe it." He smirked and licked his lips.</p><p>The motion joined with the caress earned a shiver from Crowley. "Yeah? A whole bed up there," he teased right back. "What does a bed have to do with persuasion, angel?"</p><p>"My dear, it is the pièce de résistance." Azira slid his arm from around Crowley as he stood, offering a hand to him. He'd deal with the teacups in the morning. "Shall I demonstrate?"</p><p>Crowley laughed, taking his hand and allowing himself to be helped to his feet. "French, angel? Are you fluent or just teasing me?"</p><p>Azira smiled. "I know a phrase here or there. 'Faire des pirouettes sur le nombril' is a favorite of mine." He began to walk toward the back, stepping behind the counter and to the swinging door that led to the kitchen area. "</p><p>"Uh." Crowley didn't release Azira's hand as they moved toward the back door. "What's that mean?"</p><p>"Oh, I'll definitely have to show rather than tell." Azira felt a jolt of pride as he managed to open the back door and turn, holding it open for Crowley to step through, all while winking at Crowley.</p><p>Crowley seemed to appreciate it too as he stepped in close to Azira and leaned in until their noses almost touched. "Am I going to like being shown?" His voice dipped low, sending a tingle through Azira.</p><p>"I think you will, yes." A simple tilt of his head and their lips met, pressing chastely before Azira backed away and turned to let the door shut, releasing Crowley's hand finally to lock it.</p><p>The trip up the stairs to his apartment above the coffee shop was quick, the door closed and locked behind them. Then surprisingly Azira found himself pressed back against the door, Crowley's body hot against his own. "Do you mind if I thank you before you show me what you said?"</p><p>"Oh," Azira smiled, breathless just from the display if not the words, "thank me for what?"</p><p>"For being so you that you so obviously care."</p><p>"That...would be quite alright then." He moved a hand toward Crowley's face, cupping his cheek and grinning as Crowley leaned into it like a sunning cat.</p><p>Nodding, Crowley leaned back from the touch, reaching both of his hands for Azira's bow tie and delicately pulling it apart. When it lay to either side of his collar, Crowley undid the buttons on Azira's shirt, from neck to navel, parting the shirt to expose Azira's chest and the pale hairs there.</p><p>Leaning in, Crowley pressed a kiss to Azira's neck, then his shoulder, before Azira felt a hot tongue underneath his ear. That was the only warning he got before lips sealed around his earlobe and sucked.</p><p>The sensation as Crowley's mouth worked over his ear the way he knew it could around his cock made every nerve alight. His trousers tightened and one of Crowley's hands cupped his erection as if he expected to find it there.</p><p>This wasn't the first time Crowley had done this.</p><p>Shifting his legs, Azira breathed out as he leaned his head back against the solid wood of the door behind him. Crowley moved as well, one of his long legs resting against Azira's inner thigh. It pushed upwards until it rested where Crowley's hand was.</p><p>Crowley moved his head back, blowing cool across Azira's skin until he shivered. When Azira straightened his neck to look at Crowley, he was smirking smugly. "Oh, don't you look like the cat who ate the canary?"</p><p>"Seeing you all debauched does that to me, angel," Crowley husked. "Bed?"</p><p>"I'd think yes, my dear." Smiling as Crowley stepped back, Azira took Crowley's hand, spinning him around as Azira walked around him toward the bedroom. Freshly made sheets with flower print were tossed to the floor as Azira pulled Crowley in front of him and began to undo the button on his shirt. "Can't you ever wear a pullover?"</p><p>Laughing, Crowley plucked at Azira's waistcoat. "That's hypocritical."</p><p>"Oh—" Pushing the shirt off Crowley's shoulder, Azira leaned in to bite at his shoulder in retaliation, hearing a yip of surprise. "I'll show you hypocritical!"</p><p>Laughing, Crowley fell backward onto the bed as Azira shoved him gently. "You're going to punish me now?"</p><p>"The handcuffs will be for Paris, my dear," Azira smirked as he watched Crowley's mouth drop in surprise. "Your mouth is in invitation right now," he purred, raising a finger to run it over Crowley's lower lip.</p><p>Crowley relaxed his mouth as Azira pushed two fingers inside, wetting them with saliva. Lips closing around them, Crowley moaned, eyes closing as he sucked until his cheeks hollowed.</p><p>Azira's trousers were entirely uncomfortable now. Fumbling with his free hand as Crowley continued to suck on his fingers, Azira undid the buttons to his trousers and pulled out his hard cock, shuddering as cool fingers wrapped around his hot length. "Crowley…."</p><p>Crowley made an inquisitive noise around Azira's fingers, looking up at Azira through his lashes. Then he smirked.</p><p>Pulling his fingers out of Crowley's mouth, Azira grabbed a handful of Crowley's hair, tugging in a gentle warning. "You have entirely too much sass today, Crowley."</p><p>"Do I," Crowley murmured? "Maybe you're," he continued, his hand going to Azira's cock again to rub at it. Azira's own hand fell away from his erection as he gasped, "rubbing off on me."</p><p>Chuckling breathily, Azira smiled at Crowley. "Maybe you shouldn't tease me. I might get impatient."</p><p>Crowley's smirk became a challenge. "Oh yeah, what—" He made a muffled sound as Azira's grip on Crowley's hair tightened, Azira's hips thrusting forward until his cock smeared precome across Crowley’s cheek.</p><p>"I'm just going to have to shush that sassy mouth of yours. Now...I know you want this." Sliding his cock over Crowley's lips, he kept pressure on his hair as Crowley strained forward, tongue darting out to lick at Azira's head. The pressure as Crowley's tongue circled his head broke any restraint Azira had, grip relaxing on Crowley so that he could slide Azira's cock into his mouth.</p><p>Humming in pleasure at the win, Crowley stared up at Azira as he swallowed his cock until his lips were touching blonde curls. Azira's hands moved to Crowley's shoulder to keep himself upright as Crowley sucked hard before withdrawing his mouth. His hand wrapped where his lips weren't, and Crowley began to bob on Azira's cock enthusiastically.</p><p>The buildup plus the intensity was too much for Azira. Gasping as his toes curled, Azira pushed at Crowley's shoulders. "Oh, darling, I'm going to— I want to be inside you!"</p><p>The hand on his cock stayed as Crowley’s mouth slid off his cock, grinning as he licked his lips. "Good," he practically purred. Scooting back on the bed, the removal of his shoes and trousers was speedy.</p><p>Laughing, Azira was slower to take off his own shoes, kicking off his trousers to the side and allowing himself to calm down. "You're a horrible troublemaker."</p><p>"Did you think that when you first saw me?"</p><p>"I thought you must be a model actually. I suppose most models are troublemakers." Azira knelt on the bed, placing his hands to either side of Crowley's hips as Crowley laid back on the bed.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that's a stereotype. Aren't artists troublemakers?"</p><p>"Why don't we check with Carravagio?" Azira wrapped his arms around Crowley's thighs as he laid on his stomach between Crowley's legs. "Bend your legs, dear."</p><p>Quick to oblige, Crowley craned his neck to keep Azira in view, licking his lips again. His pupils were blown wide by whatever he must have seen. "Fuck that guy. No...wait, fuck me."</p><p>"Yes, my dear." Azira obediently bent his head down, hands grasping Crowley's legs to further lift them and expose Crowley. He licked at Crowley, waiting out the inevitable buck upwards combined with a sharp gasp. When Crowley's hips had settled back down, he went back to his task.</p><p>His tongue made long sweeps across Crowley a couple of times before he pushed into him. Crowley cried out, and this time Azira pressed down on his thighs to keep him still. Pushing in further and wriggling his tongue, Azira sought to increase the noises Crowley made as his fingers massaged up and down Crowley's inner thighs.</p><p>"Please, angel. Sor-sorry for being...sassy. Please. Need you," Crowley pleaded brokenly.</p><p>Leaning back, Azira made sure Crowley had opened his dazed eyes, catching Azira's self-satisfied smile, before he leaned over to pull out the condom and lube from the side desk. Fully prepared in seconds, Crowley still mewled plaintively as Azira positioned himself back between Crowley's legs.</p><p>Tutting at Crowley's impatience but still smiling, Azira lifted both of Crowley's legs further and pushed against his hole. He wasn't prepared for Crowley to use his arms as leverage to push himself onto Azira's cock.</p><p>With a gasp, Azira's hips jerked forward, arm muscles straining to still them both as Crowley's eyes and mouth opened wide. Azira stayed motionless as Crowley adjusted around him. Releasing one of his legs as Crowley leaned his hand back, Azira trailed fingers down his neck and through the red hair dusting his chest. "You okay?"</p><p>"Y-yeah. Just...needed you."</p><p>"You're going to get me, my dear," Azira promised before he sank fully and slowly into Crowley, eyes wide to take in the way Crowley's body arched from the bed. "Ooh, you feel good."</p><p>"So do you," Crowley gasped, reaching to guide Azira's hand to his nipple. "Fucking...take me already."</p><p>"As you wish," Azira blithely replied before he withdrew his cock and thrust back inside Crowley, tweaking his nipple between his fingers.</p><p>Crowley arched again, gasping. "Fuck yes!" His hands gripped the sheets to either side of him, the only thing keeping him rooted as Azira began to pound into him. For a long moment, the only sounds were the combined gasping of their breaths, the creaking of the bed under their movements, and the slap of flesh meeting.</p><p>"To-touch me!"</p><p>At Crowley's cry, Azira left the teasing of Crowley's nipple to wrap a hand around Crowley's erection and stroke firmly. Crowley cried out again, arching upwards even as he shifted rapidly on the bed with Azira's movements.</p><p>Despite how often they had sex, the sensation of Crowley tightening around him was still the same sweet shock as ever. Azira cried out with Crowley, arching his back as the grip he still had on Crowley's thigh tightened, keeping Crowley on Azira's cock as he orgasmed right behind him.</p><p>Azira remained inside Crowley for a moment, just to catch his breath, and then slowly pulled out as Crowley groaned half-heartedly. Chuckling, Azira quickly and gently cleaned up their combined mess with a nearby soft cloth, paying special attention to wiping at Crowley's stomach just to watch it twitch under his hand.</p><p>"Mnph. 'mere."</p><p>"Was that English, dear?"</p><p>"Not fair...you can...speak it," Crowley panted, opening his arms to invite Azira into them. Azira tossed the cloth to the floor and smiled as he lowered himself to lie beside Crowley on the bed. He felt hands card into his hair, unsticking sweaty strands from his face. "Mmm, beautiful."</p><p>Chuckling, Azira kissed Crowley, feeling Crowley’s body spoon into Azira's and snuggle close. "Do you need a nap, my dear?"</p><p>"Just gonna rest my eyes. Not sleep."</p><p>"Of course." Azira shifted so he could wrap them in the blanket at the foot of the bed, making sure Crowley's head was pillowed under his arm to cushion it until his arm fell asleep. Crowley was already relaxed beside him, breathing evenly.</p><p>Smiling softly, Azira closed his eyes and followed Crowley into sleep. It was too bad he hadn’t gotten to tell Crowley what ‘faire des pirouettes sur le nombril’ meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley and Azira are in Paris, enjoying the fine art of Louvre. Azira comes to realize an old dream of his is still strong inside him. Meanwhile, does Crowley have art friends other than Gabriel?</p>
<p>This is a quiet romp through the past of Azira and Crowley, hinting at a better future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure we can't find a corner and recreate that kiss you gave me at my art showing?"</p>
<p>Azira smiled, glancing from the painting to Crowley's smiling face. Crowley was staring at the painting as if he hadn't just suggested they find a private place in the Louvre to make out. "I don't think anyplace here we could find would be private, Crowley. Besides, we have a lot of ground to cover!"</p>
<p>Crowley stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Azira's as he leaned into him. "You seem to be leading us in a certain direction, angel."</p>
<p>Azira nodded as he smiled at Crowley, stepping away from the painting and toward another section of the museum. "The sculpture gallery is this way. I do so love to see the statues. The way the artist can catch them in mid-motion and make them feel so alive!"</p>
<p>Azira felt lips press against his cheek. "I like it when you get passionate, especially about art."</p>
<p>"You know, you might be biased there."</p>
<p>"No," Crowley retorted sarcastically, drawing out the word as he smirked.</p>
<p>Azira laughed, his free hand resting where their two arms linked. As they approached the gallery, an open space filled with marble and bronze statues with arched windows overhead, he raised a brow at Crowley. "How did you convince Gabriel to let you go without contact for so long?"</p>
<p>"Eh," Crowley hedged, "the secret is not to make a choice for him. I told him I had a new idea that would rock the art world, but I needed to hit the Louvre for inspiration. I threatened that if he interrupted my headspace, I'd sink into a deep block and end up just handing him three black lines on a blank canvas."</p>
<p>"Three— That seems awfully specific."</p>
<p>Chuckling, Crowley nodded. "Yeah. Had a bloke a while back that lost his artistic spark or whatever. Gabriel demanded a piece be sent in so he just sent in a blank canvas with three black lines on it. It, uh, did well, but Gabriel was so worried it wouldn't, his hair turned grey."</p>
<p>"Oh my!" Azira chuckled alongside Crowley. "I always thought he dyed his hair to look distinguished."</p>
<p>"He touches it up with grey so it looks like it's on purpose. Anyways, he's promised to leave me — us alone as long as we promise to visit this gallery he has his eyes on." Crowley grimaced. "Sorry. I should've mentioned."</p>
<p>Azira smiled. "It's quite alright. I don't really mind modern art, you know. I just mind the...the business of it I suppose."</p>
<p>"Cutthroat."</p>
<p>"Quite." Azira made a surprised noise as he felt someone brush past him, pushing him into Crowley. Warm hands steadied him as Azira turned to watch a child rush past to the statues.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry!"</p>
<p>Turning his head around to the other side, Azira smiled at the woman who was approaching with a concerned expression. "It's quite alright."</p>
<p>Nodding, the woman hurried after the child, calling out for him to slow down to no avail.</p>
<p>"Should keep a leash on the kid."</p>
<p>"Crowley!" Azira turned, his expression reproachful. "He's not harming anything. He certainly didn't hurt me."</p>
<p>Subsiding with a grumble, Crowley nodded. "I was just joking. It's good that she brought him in here. There's plenty of room for them to run around."</p>
<p>"Yes," Azira agreed, turning to watch the child stop before a statue and stare up at it with wide eyes before he turned to his mother who had caught up to him. He was inaudible from this distance, but it was clear he was babbling. "I imagine you were like that as a child."</p>
<p>Crowley laughed. "My parents wouldn't have let me near the Louvre, angel. No, my passion for the arts came from university. I took an elective for art history. I ended up loving it." Crowley chuckled, tilting his head toward Azira and winking. "It probably helped that the teacher talked about the bongs and naked people the most."</p>
<p>"Ah, university is the real eye-opener, isn't it?" Azira laughed again, not minding at all that the sound rang around the room. "All the freedom of being an adult and none of the ability to employ critical thinking to decision-making."</p>
<p>Leading them over toward where the child was exclaiming over another statue with a patiently smiling mother, Crowley gazed at the child with more fondness than his earlier exasperation. "Can't agree it's the best way to transform children into adults, but I didn't turn out too bad. What was it like for you, with that Catholic upbringing?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I made a lot of rather bad choices." Azira stuck out his tongue in dismay. "I dated a string of fairly dismal men - or young adults like me - I suppose."</p>
<p>"Oh, come on. There's not a single ex you think of fondly?"</p>
<p>Azira blushed and pushed at Crowley playfully. "I certainly will not kiss and tell, Crowley! Besides, I'm quite sure that all those memories are rose-colored by now. I don't imagine my experience, in general, was any different than a lot of boys coming out of the closet." He smiled at the boy as he again rushed past them, tossing the mother a sympathetic look as she hurried past again. "I suppose I do have one thing...I'd always wanted."</p>
<p>"Yeah? You mean besides an artistic genius for a boyfriend with a classic car and an exquisite style?"</p>
<p>"Oh you," Azira laughed. He sobered somewhat and spoke hesitantly. "I...always wanted a family."</p>
<p>"A...a family?" From the wide eyes Crowley couldn't hide, he hadn't expected that reply.</p>
<p>"Yes. I wanted children. Or a child, I suppose. It was never going to happen though."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>Azira shifted on his feet as the silence lengthened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just— It's an old dream, Crowley. You know— I am very happy with you."</p>
<p>Crowley smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Azira's cheek. "Don't do that. It's fine! I'm just surprised. I just...never thought of having kids. I went straight from university to art, and there just wasn't...space to think of kids."</p>
<p>Azira nodded, still unsettled that long-ago wish of his felt so vivid that his chest ached. "Of course."</p>
<p>"Do you want to get crepes? You said you knew a place? I'm hungry."</p>
<p>Azira smiled brightly, happy for the distraction. "Oh yes! Crepes with good red wine. I know just the place!" Turning them around, he walked back to the entrance. "There are a couple of shops we can go to as well."</p>
<p>"Bookshops," Crowley inquired dubiously.</p>
<p>"But of course! I bet they have some rare art books."</p>
<p>"That's alright then!"</p>
<p>"Did you tell Gabriel you'd be at the gallery at a certain time?"</p>
<p>"No! Otherwise he'd call someone at the gallery to make sure I was there on time, see how long I stayed, and find out what works I looked at. He's trying to figure out what my next piece is."</p>
<p>"Well, even though it's not your favorite style of art, I'm eager too, Crowley." Azira squeezed Crowley's arm as they walked back through the gallery.</p>
<p>As they exited through the front doors, a school bus pulled into the lot. Azira followed Crowley to the black Bentley hand-in-hand, but his attention was on the bus as the door opened and adults paved the way for a bustle of excitedly chattering students.</p>
<p>Feeling Crowley stop, Azira turned his head to smile at him, happy to find it answered warmly. "We did that in school. Before university I mean," Crowley commented. "Mostly went to historical places though."</p>
<p>"Ah, I remember." Azira nodded his thanks as Crowley opened up his door, sliding inside. He was quiet until Crowley climbed into the other side, and then resumed the conversation. "Some of those trips were quite boring."</p>
<p>"Some of the kids liked it when we went to old battle scenes. Teachers sure did make it all very important and you'd get into a lot of trouble for not taking it seriously."</p>
<p>Azira laughed. "Are you speaking from experience?"</p>
<p>Starting the car and jerking out of the parking lot with a speed not meant for a place with parked cars and pedestrians, Crowley grinned. "Ha! Maybe. I might have been a delinquent from year seven and up. You saved that for university, right?"</p>
<p>Azira winced, grabbing for the car door to hold himself steady as they turned sharply onto the road. Even used to Crowley's driving, it still always shocked him. "Uh, yes. Yes, I think I did my rebelling there. I was content to follow their rules inside their home, but out on my own they felt—"</p>
<p>"Constricting, choking, exhausting?"</p>
<p>"All of the above, dear," Azira agreed with a smile. He gave Crowley the address to the restaurant, and they spent the rest of the day in happy contentment: eating, drinking, and being stereotypically merry.</p>
<p>The next day saw a breakfast of bangers and mash at a restaurant Crowley liked because they made them "messy", and Azira quite agreed they were greasy enough he wouldn't be hungry for a couple of hours.</p>
<p>Crowley was dressed sharply for the gallery visit, with Azira wearing his usual attire, plus the jacket he usually left off when relaxing. This art gallery hosted a brick front Azira was sure wasn't real, and candlelight that couldn't be because fire near paintings, never mind the paint itself, was not wise.</p>
<p>Crowley's jaw twitched as he clenched it and Azira slid his hand into Crowley's, unwinding it from its fist. As Crowley glanced at him, he smiled in encouragement. "We can leave whenever you wish, dear."</p>
<p>Nodding sharply and returning the smile with some strain, Crowley opened the glass doors to let them both in.</p>
<p>"Crowley," was the immediate cry from across the room in a French accent. "Gabriel said you were coming. It's been so long!" Azira's eyes widened as a black man in a furred boa sashayed across the marble floor with a strut to rival Crowley's. He lifted a hand bejeweled with rings and smiled at Crowley first and then Azira.</p>
<p>"Damond, I didn't know you were still here!" Crowley sounded genuinely surprised with a tinge of pleasure to his voice, which made Azira relax beside him. Azira had been to enough galleries to know that expected acquaintances could spell disaster.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend? He's all anyone talks about when they look at your art. So much conjecture as to how much he influences your works!" </p>
<p>"Oh!" Crowley looked adorable when he flushed pink. "Yes. This is Azira. He runs a coffee shop in London. Azira," Crowley continued, smiling at Azira, "this is Damond. He's from university. Er, the one I went to."</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you, Damond. Crowley and I were just talking about university and the kind of trouble we both got up to." Azira shook the offered hand, trying not to stare at the rings.</p>
<p>"I'm in costume," Damond hissed, leaning in as if he were sharing a secret before he straightened and smiled. "Trouble was Crowley's middle name. Or maybe his first since he refuses to let anyone call him Anthony!"</p>
<p>"People call me Anthony," Crowley protested. "And you were in the thick of it most of the time."</p>
<p>"That's because I was your hook-up."</p>
<p>Azira blinked, eyes wide. "Hook-up?"</p>
<p>Luckily, Damond recognized the confusion on his face. "For the drugs."</p>
<p>Crowley waved a hand in the air frantically. "Not so loud!"</p>
<p>"Crowley, you know everyone here is taking something. It looks like you found a new drug though." The way Damond's eyes cut to Azira explained what he meant. Azira felt himself blush as much as Crowley had. "Enough small talk. Have you seen the newest scandal?"</p>
<p>"Ugh, why would I—"?</p>
<p>"Oh, don't lie. You've always loved it when you aren't involved!"</p>
<p>Crowley glanced at Azira, and Azira looped his arms with Crowley and smiled up at him encouragingly. "I don't know about you, Crowley dear, but I do love some drama I'm not involved in!"</p>
<p>"Oh, I like you," Damond cooed, turning to strut into the main showcases as if expecting them to follow.</p>
<p>With a wry grin, Crowley followed with Azira beside him. "You know, I think I forgot how to enjoy drama I'm not involved in because I'm usually involved in it," he commented drily to Azira.</p>
<p>Laughing, Azira leaned toward him, glancing at the passing artwork. "Well, maybe we need to change that, hm? Wouldn't it be nice to be outside looking in, watching all the drama pass others by, and wondering how they stand it?"</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled. "Talking gossip at the windows while we watch the couples bicker over who gets the cat?"</p>
<p>Azira belted out a laugh he stifled with one hand, catching an amused look from Damond. "Yes. Exactly. I'm glad we agree that sometimes drama is fun."</p>
<p>"This drama is the best kind," Damond proclaimed as he stood in front of a painting that was a sore slash of red against a bright blue canvas. There was a womanly figure within the painting in arch yellows, the curved figure holding two broken pieces of white rectangle that looked like they should be pieced together. "This is by Artrim."</p>
<p>"No," Crowley gasped. He turned to Azira to explain. "Artrim was this prodigy in our university. He used to be held up as a shining example! He ended up with this ballet instructor right after he graduated. She'd had an affair and then broke up with her husband to be with him." He turned back to Damond with a scandalized expression. "Tell me she didn't!"</p>
<p>"She did! She found a younger man and eloped. He's still fighting her in courts since legally they're still married," Damond confirmed, grinning wickedly. He turned to Azira and chuckled. "Artrim was a bully. A...what's the word?"</p>
<p>"Homophobe."</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you, Crowley dear!"</p>
<p>"Oh my," Azira exclaimed. "And this painting is...about her?"</p>
<p>"Everyone is sure it is, Azira," Damond agreed as he waved a hand at the canvas. "They're locked in a financial battle now, but this work might be a part of it."</p>
<p>Crowley frowned. "Shouldn't he win? I mean, he was an asshole, yeah, but that was years ago...and no one deserves...this shit."</p>
<p>Damond shrugged. "I don't do legal matters, least of all divorce and marriage laws. I don't want to ever divorce anyone." He spun to Crowley, grasping his free arm and gasping. "I didn't tell you!"</p>
<p>"Tell me what?" Crowley looked sufficiently alarmed.</p>
<p>"I got married!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Oh congratulations," Azira broke in, patting at Crowley's arm in an effort to keep his vibrating curiosity from skidding them across the floor. "Who is the lucky person?"</p>
<p>Damond tossed a grateful smile toward Azira. "Her name is Amberline. She's the heart of my ocean, Crowley. Now I usually don't go for that inspiration or muse stuff, but sometimes, just watching the sun slant down on her body as she lies in be—"</p>
<p>Crowley held up his hand, still weighed down by Damond's grip on his arm. "Hey, we don't need details!"</p>
<p>Damond laughed. "Of course not! She inspires me." Placing a hand on his chest, Damond smiled. "I insist you join us for dinner. She makes a fabulous Poulet Vallée d’Auge. A casual wear event among friends. A...a double date!" He flashed his teeth in a grin at them.</p>
<p>Crowley looked at Azira inquiringly, but Azira was already nodding, imagining that creamy sauce around those perfect cuts of chicken. "Oh, that sounds lovely! We'd like to be your guests. You can tell me more stories about what kind of trouble Crowley got up to."</p>
<p>"Oh, hey, you two are not spending a night double-teaming me!"</p>
<p>Azira had to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle a guffaw as Crowley's face turned beet red in horrified realization at the double entendre. Damond patted Crowley’s shoulder consolingly. "Ah, you're probably never going to live that down."</p>
<p>"Oh, he's not!" Azira began, letting out a surprised squeak as he was prodded by a bony elbow. He laughed quietly and leaned against Crowley's side, wrapping both arms around his bicep.</p>
<p>"How about I let you two explore the rest of the gallery? There's more to see than this scandalous piece," Damond cajoled, winking at them conspiratorially.</p>
<p>"Probably a dozen more scandalous pieces," Crowley groused.</p>
<p>Damond began to drift away with that same sashaying walk, heading toward a group of people that were eyeing Azira and Crowley in obvious curiosity.</p>
<p>"I do hope we run into more friends and not...not-friends, Crowley." Azira was glad they'd run into a friend. He was beginning to wonder if Crowley had any beyond Gabriel or if they were all horrible people.</p>
<p>"The art world doesn't change everyone," Crowley stated with fondness.</p>
<p>"You two were close." He squeezed Crowley's arm in encouragement and turned them from the painting and the group still watching them. "He seems very kind."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Yeah, he was kind. He saw a teenager rebelling and redirected me before I did any serious harm. He was good. He was-is a friend."</p>
<p>Azira stopped in front of a sculpture with bands of metal bent around each other, each a vibrant shade of primary colors. "I'm afraid I lost touch with anyone I mighty called a friend back then. To be fair, we were never close to begin with and they did not know...all about me."</p>
<p>"Ah, yeah it's...difficult to come out to religious people." Crowley frowned. "I mean, not to lump them all together."</p>
<p>"No, I understand. It's difficult to come out to anyone. Religion adds a different layer there. I have found many to be understanding, curious, and accepting, but there's still that one that—" Azira paused, chewing over the words in his head.</p>
<p>"Make you want to slap them?" Crowley grinned and waved his free hand in the air. "Not slap exactly, but you just get so confused, hurt, and angry."</p>
<p>"Yes, especially when they are family."</p>
<p>Letting go of Azira's hand so he could wrap his arm around his shoulder, Crowley squeezed Azira closer. "I'm sorry, angel," was his quiet response.</p>
<p>Smiling, Azira moved them toward the next painting, neatly side-stepping two people who looked ready to approach them as he focused solely on Crowley's concerning gaze. "It was a long time ago. It hurt badly when it first happened, but it is quite dulled now."</p>
<p>"I was mad at my parents," Crowley admitted.</p>
<p>"I was too tired to feel angry, I think. I simply bent myself to my studies." He peered at Crowley as he ducked his head down. "Was that what Damond meant earlier?"</p>
<p>Crowley smiled crookedly. "About my self-destruction? Probably. I think I was, I mean. I started acting out." Grimacing, Crowley shrugged. "Damond managed to get close. I still don't know how, but he was a damn good friend."</p>
<p>Prodding him slightly, Azira grinned. "A good friend indeed. Maybe one you can get back in touch with?"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's a good idea! We could invite them to the coffee shop!"</p>
<p>Pleased by the suggestion, Azira nodded. "Certainly. During hours and even after for something more private. I am sure he'd love to see your works. Are there any of his around?" Azira looked at the art surrounding them, but he couldn't have picked Damond's if he tried.</p>
<p>"Has to be! He wouldn't be here otherwise." Crowley dragged Azira willingly to one side, ducking behind some walls erected to section off one artist from another.</p>
<p>"Well, you're here."</p>
<p>"Gabriel's orders, though. Damond married his agent."</p>
<p>"H-he did?" Azira broke into giggles. "Oh my! What if you'd married Gabriel?"</p>
<p>Crowley stopped dead in his tracks, turning a horrified and pale expression on Azira. "Angel, that'd be a nightmare!"</p>
<p>"For you or for h—"</p>
<p>"That's not even a question! Definitely for me," Crowley squawked, his free arm flailing in the air.</p>
<p>Giggling more, Azira prodded Crowley to keep them walking. "Show me your friend's art and we'll spend the rest of the night at the hotel, relaxing."</p>
<p>Waggling his brows suddenly, Crowley walked them toward a plaque with Damond's name on it. "Want me to show you what I'd do in bed with Gab—"</p>
<p>"Don't you even!" Azira smacked at Crowley's arm as Crowley laughed.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it's been introduced: Azira wants to have a family. Crowley sure seemed surprised by it. But how does this lead to...the next chapter?</p>
<p>You'll have to find out on Friday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Crowley brings up the subject merely touched on last time more seriously, Gabriel has to deal with two people from his past. Only one of them is someone he'll have to deal with on a day to day basis, and only because Azira and Crowley are taking the next step in their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How was Paris?" Gabriel inquired, sitting on a plush chair he’d brought around to face Crowley where he sprawled with a cup of coffee on the couch. Gabriel's own iced mocha rested on a table in arm's reach.</p>
<p>"Actually relaxing," Crowley responded as Azira walked toward them with two orders of soup and sandwiches. </p>
<p>Azira sat the tray down on the table between them. "It really was," Azira agreed, relaxing back next to Crowley on the couch and smiling as he felt an arm curl around his shoulders. "We met a university friend of Crowley’s, and the Louvre was so wonderful!"</p>
<p>"Oh?" Gabriel looked interested. "Who was the friend?"</p>
<p>"Damond."</p>
<p>Gabriel's face puckered as he mulled over the name. Then his eyes widened as his shoulders tensed. “The painter Damond?"</p>
<p>"He was in the gallery you recommended." Crowley raised a brow. "You...knew he was in Paris, right? We had dinner with him and his wife."</p>
<p>Azira raised his tea to his lips, turning an eye toward the front counter. The shop was slow with lunchtime winding down, but it also helped that he hired someone to assist.</p>
<p>As Newt glanced over at him and smiled, Azira waved at him. Turning back to Gabriel, Azira spoke up since Gabriel was quiet. "Not only is his art a commentary on socioeconomic equality, but it was so vividly colored! Not that I'm surprised. Damond seemed to like bright colors!"</p>
<p>Gabriel’s response sounded like he was just catching up to what they’d been talking about. "His wife? Ah, they must be happy then." His voice was flat, and Azira glanced at Crowley worriedly. Crowley was looking at Gabriel with an expression that was either confused, concerned, or both.</p>
<p>"They were perfect hosts," Azira confirmed, turning back to Gabriel since no one was explaining what was happening. "Did you...know Damond?"</p>
<p>"I was his agent for a bit." Gabriel sat back in his seat, picking up his drink to sip it. “He was very talented and decided to do without my advice."</p>
<p>Crowley twitched, Azira noticed, and then forced himself to relax. "We invited Damond to come around to the coffee shop, so he might hit a couple galleries when he arrives." Azira thought that sounded more like a warning than just Crowley passing information.</p>
<p>Gabriel's lips tightened, but he just nodded at the news. Straightening out of the chair with the drink in hand, he drained it without an expression and sat the cup back on the table. "I have a three o'clock meeting. Thank you for the lunch, Azira." His smile was tight but sincere. "Crowley, five-thirty sharp tomorrow."</p>
<p>Grinning, Crowley nodded. "I promise not to show up at five-thirty dull."</p>
<p>That made Gabriel pause for a moment before he grumbled under his breath. "Sharp! No getting distracted again!" This time he gave them both a stern look.</p>
<p>Azira had the sense to duck his head under that stare if only to hide his smile. It had been one time, but apparently, Gabriel wouldn't let either of them live it down. Now it was Crowley's turn to grumble and wave him off.</p>
<p>With a slight smirk at the win, Gabriel strode off, the bell above the door tinkling merrily.</p>
<p>Azira immediately turned to stare at Crowley. "What was that about? He reacted very strangely toward—"</p>
<p>"There was a rumor he and Damond were dating." Crowley shrugged with a frown. "I guess it was true...or at least someone wanted it to be true." Crowley leaned against Azira and sipped his coffee.</p>
<p>"Oh." Azira mulled over his next words. "Will he be okay?"</p>
<p>"He doesn't like to talk about stuff. He just works it out on his own. I think it works for him?" Crowley shrugged. "Neither of us are exactly sharing types with each other." Grimacing, Crowley turned to grin at Azira, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. "I only get sappy with you."</p>
<p>"Only me?" Azira wrinkled his nose as he grinned. "I am special indeed!"</p>
<p>"You are," Crowley agreed softly. He fell silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Uh, do you think you'll be customer-free for a bit?"</p>
<p>Azira glanced around at the mostly empty shop and nodded. "I think so, and hiring staff, even if it's just one person, has helped a lot. Why? Do you...want to get distracted?" Azira waggled his eyebrows at Crowley.</p>
<p>Crowley's shocked laugh echoed around them before he clamped a hand over his mouth. "No! I mean, yes, but later! No, I wanted to talk about what you said in the Louvre. I mean, I took some time to think about— I have been thinking about it." Crowley fidgeted in his seat.</p>
<p>"Th-thinking about it," Azira stuttered, his voice taking on an awed tone. Clearing his throat, he pretended disinterest. "Whatever do you mean?"</p>
<p>By Crowley's smirk, he was horrible at feigning. "I mean...do you still want to adopt?"</p>
<p>Azira paused to take a sip of his own tea as Crowley busied himself with his hot cheese sandwich. It was a good question. A nervous zip of energy fizzled from the center of his waist, bubbling up into his stomach. He remembered the sight of the kids filing out of the school bus with excitement and ducked his head as he smiled. It felt...exciting somehow. "I...I think I do. Do— Are you saying….?"</p>
<p>"I've never thought about it," Crowley admitted. "I never had time to think about it. I don't know if I do now, but...but if I found something different…."</p>
<p>"You think you...might want a child," Azira hesitantly prodded, glancing at Crowley who was staring intently at his sandwich.</p>
<p>Crowley looked up from his meal and smiled. "With you? Yeah. I mean, I don't know anything about raising a kid, but...that's no different from other parents right?"</p>
<p>"Right," Azira agreed, grinning. "Oh, this is...this is a big discussion. Aren't we—?" He broke out into laughter again, giddy with the bouncing sensation that traveled from his stomach to his legs. "Aren't we doing this backward?"</p>
<p>Crowley blinked, and then he turned to look at Azira with a much more intense gaze than Azira had meant the comment to cause. "Are we? I mean, does that bother you?"</p>
<p>Azira reached out to play with the hair at the nape of Crowley's neck, eliciting a shiver in him. "No. Weren't you the one insisting I quite rushed things?"</p>
<p>"You did," Crowley insisted again.</p>
<p>Delighted, Azira laughed. "You have only yourself to blame for being so irresistible." He scooted closer. "It's much more than I ever expected, that you're thinking about it. Why don't we start thinking about it together? You know, Gabriel seems to know a lot about the law. Maybe he can get us in touch with someone who knows about...adoption and how to do it?"</p>
<p>"Adoption?" Crowley swallowed hard, but he was intent on Azira's words.</p>
<p>"Well, that would be the way, wouldn't it?" Azira smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Crowley's cheek. "I wasn't thinking...about a baby though. I think older children have a harder time being adopted."</p>
<p>Crowley was tense, but he was listening with his head tilted toward Azira. "Yeah. Yeah, I bet it is harder. I've heard babies get picked a lot easier." He smiled. "Don't have to figure it all out now right?"</p>
<p>"We don't even have to agree to it now, Crowley," Azira assured. "I just— You've really caught me by surprise, my dear. I had no idea...you might want a family."</p>
<p>Crowley turned in his seat, reaching out a hand to cup at Azira's cheek. "With you? I find myself wanting a lot of things, Azira."</p>
<p>Smiling, Azira pressed his lips to Crowley's. "You can call Gabriel or talk to him once we've really decided, my dear. For now, I am overflowing with my love for you." His hand trailed up Crowley's shirt alongside the buttons. "My new employee can watch the counter for a while...if you want me to show you how much it overflows."</p>
<p>Crowley laughed. "You make something so romantic sound so lewd! You're insatiable." He had pitched his voice lower so the few customers nearby weren't disturbed. </p>
<p>"I really suppose I am." Raising an eyebrow, Azira waited for Crowley to respond.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure, why not?" Crowley tried for casualness as he stood up, but Azira saw him subtly adjust himself. Rising beside him, they both walked behind the counter and into the kitchen, where Azira instructed the young man who looked up at their entrance to watch the shop for a bit.</p>
<p>He didn't wait for a response as they both left by the back door and took the stairs to Azira's apartment.</p>
<p>Once the door was securely locked behind them, Crowley began removing his shoes and shirt at the same time, a strange fumble of limbs that made Azira smile. "Need help, dear?"</p>
<p>"No," Crowley grunted as he hopped into the bedroom. "I'm a professional here."</p>
<p>"Really?" Azira raised an eyebrow and walked toward the bedroom closet. "Do you mind if I make this a little different?"</p>
<p>"Different how?" Crowley sounded curious and not anxious. Their time in Paris had included the handcuffs, which had been fun. Now Azira wondered how Crowley might react to having something else taken away from him.</p>
<p>Pulling out a silk strip of black cloth, he turned back to Crowley and held it up for inspection. "Blindfolded?"</p>
<p>Crowley's hands stuttered over the last buttons on his shirt. Slowly, he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You want to blindfold me?"</p>
<p>"It heightens sensation. You liked the handcuffs, so I thought you might enjoy this as well. The same rules as ever apply: if you want to stop you say the safe word, and if you don't want to do it all, you only have to say no."</p>
<p>"Just a blindfold, angel," Crowley stated. He'd said the same about the handcuffs.</p>
<p>"I know," Azira agreed. Striding up to Crowley, he reached to twine a hand into Crowley’s hair and pulled his head back as he leaned down and took his lips in a passionate kiss. When he broke it, Crowley looked dazed, a dopey grin on his face. "But you understand, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," came the drawled response. Crowley finished with his shirt and shook it away from his shoulders so it pooled down around his hips. "I understand."</p>
<p>"Get up on the bed then, my dear. I'll finish undressing you."</p>
<p>"Not even going to let me see you get naked," Crowley pouted.</p>
<p>"You'll be able to hear and feel it. I want you to use your imagination." Azira moved back to remove his shoes and then climbed onto the bed as Crowley positioned himself at the head of it. "Maybe, after this, if you like it, we can try this and the restraints."</p>
<p>Wiggling his hips, Crowley licked his lips. "You want me at your mercy, angel?"</p>
<p>"My complete mercy, yes." Azira watched as his smile made Crowley’s throat bob. Shuffling forward on his knees. He held out the cloth. "Let me see the back of your head."</p>
<p>Bending his head down, Crowley sat still as Azira positioned the cloth around his eyes, securing it at the back firmly. "Feels good," Crowley confirmed without having to be asked.</p>
<p>"Can you see anything? I don't want you to cheat."</p>
<p>"I can't see anything."</p>
<p>When Azira's fingers came inches from flicking Crowley's nose and he didn't flinch, Azira was satisfied. He wouldn't put it past Crowley to have a little bit of fun at the beginning of this. He chuckled as Crowley flinched when Azira's hands went to his hips right above his waistband. "Okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Course it is."</p>
<p>Smoothing his hands around to Crowley's front, Azira undid the button to Crowley’s trousers and then pushed them down. Obligingly, Crowley lifted from the mattress, assisting Azira in getting the trousers down to his ankles. Azira sat back to look at Crowley, legs partially held in place by his trousers, cock half-hard in his pants, and blindfolded. "You look lovely."</p>
<p>Crowley's whole body twitched at his voice, cheeks flushing. "Uh, you going to take off your clothes?"</p>
<p>"I am taking them off." Azira was undoing the buttons on his shirt. "I'm removing my shirt right now. You like it when I do that right?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah."</p>
<p>"Do you want your trousers to stay over your ankles?"</p>
<p>Testing the bit of resistance as he tugged his legs apart, Crowley bit at his bottom lip, his cock twitching agreement before he spoke. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"You look nice. My shirt is off now." He crawled closer to Crowley, loving the way he flinched and twitched as his hands caressed over his sides.</p>
<p>"Azira…."</p>
<p>"Yes, Crowley?"</p>
<p>"Are you going to torture me," he accused.</p>
<p>Azira laughed. "I wanted to feel you. I want to watch you become hard, and I want you to beg for it." He lowered his chest so it laid out against Crowley’s. "Can you feel me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Crowley licked his lips again. "You feel good."</p>
<p>"You're going to feel really good soon," Azira promised, ducking his head to lick around Crowley's nipple and then close his lips around it, sucking. Crowley arched underneath him. Azira used his hands at Crowley's hips to keep Crowley steady. When he gave Crowley's other nipple the same treatment with an added bit of teeth to it, he dragged a cry from his lover.</p>
<p>"Shit," Crowley panted, the flush on his face now crept onto his chest. "You are going to torture me."</p>
<p>"Oh, I never said I wasn't, Crowley." Sitting back up, Azira dragged his nails down Crowley's chest and over his reddened nipples. "I quite remember you enjoying a debauched look."</p>
<p>Crowley hissed. "I meant on you…."</p>
<p>"Well, I am pleased to announce that you're looking quite debauched right now." He hooked his fingers on Crowley's pants and tugged. With a jerk of his hips, Crowley helped to free his erection, which bobbed enticingly against his stomach. "Oooh, doesn't that look appetizing?"</p>
<p>Crowley's cock twitched in response and he made a muffled noise in his throat. "Better be a whole damn meal, angel."</p>
<p>Smiling at Crowley, Azira chuckled. "Oh, there's a lot more to you than your cock to devour."</p>
<p>"Angel," Crowley groaned.</p>
<p>Leaning over a second time, Azira carefully avoided Crowley's erection as he lapped at his stomach where precome had dripped, dragging his tongue to Crowley's belly button. Crowley twitched under him, moaning. Azira felt hands on his shoulders, fumbling as they scrambled over his skin.</p>
<p>Pressing his hands around Crowley's waist, Azira toyed with the idea of pinning his hands down to the mattress, but that wasn't the point of this play. Instead, he rubbed at his wrists and then went back to Crowley, sliding his hands up his sides and circling towards his nipples. As his tongue trailed back down towards Crowley's cock, he pinched both nipples.</p>
<p>"Ah, fuck," Crowley yelped. "Shit…." Biting his bottom lip to stifle his words, Crowley craned his neck. Azira glanced up, but Crowley wasn't meeting where his eyes were. He still couldn't see him. "Would you...get to it,” he groaned.</p>
<p>"Get to it?" Azira's fingers kept up their teasing on Crowley's puckered nipples as his mouth stopped. "Get to what exactly?"</p>
<p>"Anything! Touch me!"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's not a nice way to ask. And it's not specific either." He brought one hand up to slide across Crowley's cheek. "Touch like this?"</p>
<p>"Mnf." Crowley leaned into the touch. "No…."</p>
<p>"Touch like this?" He curled that same hand into Crowley's hair and pulled him back until the length of his throat was displayed. Then he slid his body along Crowley's, feeling it shift and buck under him, and ran his tongue along the column of his neck.</p>
<p>"That's better."</p>
<p>"It is," Azira whispered before he bit down slightly.</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>Chuckling, Azira gave his neck another lick. "Don't you want more than that?"</p>
<p>"Course I do." This time Crowley's voice was threaded with a growl. Azira leaned back briefly at the curled lips before he kissed Crowley. Crowley immediately capitulated, melting into Azira's lips as his hands wrapped around his waist, pressing their bodies together.</p>
<p>Azira sucked at Crowley's tongue until he was making high-pitched noises into his mouth, and then reached his free hand between them to caress at Crowley's upper thigh. Crowley's legs shifted violently, trying to open wider, and were stilled by the trousers at his ankles. The moan he made at the restriction made Azira's own trousers too tight to withstand anymore.</p>
<p>When he broke away, Crowley whimpered. "I'm taking off the rest of my clothes, dear. I'm right here." He caressed the back of his neck and then used both hands to undo his trousers, shoving them down and kicking them off hurriedly. His pants met the same fate, flung somewhere behind them on the floor. "There." He lowered himself again onto Crowley, gasping as their cocks brushed each other.</p>
<p>Azira could only take so much torturing himself, wrapping a hand around their flush cocks and stroking them both.</p>
<p>"Ah! Angel!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Crowley, you feel so good!" Reaching to slide the blindfold from Crowley's eyes, he cupped his cheek and watched Crowley's wide-eyes lock on the sight of both their cocks sliding in and out of Azira's grip.</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful. You're so lovely," Azira found himself babbling.</p>
<p>"S-so are you. I'm gonna come."</p>
<p>"Oh please come. Let me watch you come, Crowley."</p>
<p>Crowley's eyes locked with Azira's as he gasped, his cock twitching in Azira's hold as come sprayed over Azira's hand and onto Crowley's stomach. Azira moaned, looking down at the dripping mess which was enough to send him over the edge as well.</p>
<p>"Ooooh," Crowley sighed.</p>
<p>"Mmm, that was lovely." Azira stroked a couple times, gently, and then released them both before leaning in to kiss Crowley. "You're lovely."</p>
<p>"Mmm, you are too," Crowley mumbled. "Was nice."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you liked it." He moved to lay down beside Crowley, opening his arms so Crowley could scoot into them and cuddle to his chest. "I wanted to make you beg, but I'm afraid I got rather impatient."</p>
<p>"I'm not complaining," Crowley mumbled into his chest.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Azira stroked a hand through Crowley's hair. "I'm sure you're not. Go ahead and fall asleep if you need to. I'll wake you up in a couple hours."</p>
<p>"What about the guy downstairs?"</p>
<p>Azira tsked. "He knows how to close. He probably enjoys getting to run the whole place himself without me dithering about."</p>
<p>"Nah, you're a fine boss."</p>
<p>"I'm still a boss, Crowley." Azira kissed the top of Crowley's head, smiling gently. From the way Crowley's breath was evening out, he was nearing slumber. Azira allowed himself to doze as well, wrapped around his lover and content.</p>
<p>Three days later, Azira was staring at Crowley's laptop screen with wide eyes. Crowley had taken them out to a restaurant that served casual sandwiches and after dinner had brought out the laptop with no explanation. The page was open to a government website on adopting. </p>
<p>Blinking at Crowley, Azira felt his lips stretch out in a wide grin. "You've...decided?"</p>
<p>Crowley ducked his head, turning the laptop so they could both see it. "I'm— I've been— I mean, yeah. I talked to Gabriel. Once he got over his shock and...protests he had some good advice."</p>
<p>Azira straightened in his chair, frowning. "Protests?"</p>
<p>Holding up his hands, Crowley was quick to explain. "Nothing bad! He was just surprised like you were. I've never talked about things like that. He said we should look over the process and pointed out this website. We can also call and talk to people. And, um, I looked up what's required."</p>
<p>Azira glanced from the screen to Crowley and could see the puckered brows that meant Crowley was overthinking something. He slid his hand over and into Crowley's and smiled. "What is required," he asked simply.</p>
<p>"Well, the way I figure it, we live separately right now, right?"</p>
<p>Azira nodded, allowing Crowley to patiently explain even though his stomach was doing somersaults at the implication of just that question.</p>
<p>"We can't have two separate places and expect to raise a kid." Crowley's smile was nervous. "So, you know, we gotta have...one place?"</p>
<p>"Anthony Crowley, are you asking for us to get a house together?" Azira's excited grin belied the question, and, as Crowley spluttered a response, he leaned over to hug him. He felt arms wrap around him and squeeze hard. "Oh, darling, I'd love to do that!"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah." Crowley leaned back, blushing and grinning as widely as Aziraphale. "You...you don't think it's too soon? Or backward?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no. We can do this however we wish. It's good if we make sure we combine our items, right? In case...they need that?"</p>
<p>Crowley shrugged. "I don't think they do. I thought for sure they'd need proof we were...together, you know? It might help. We definitely need this though, one place for all of us."</p>
<p>"Oh! I'm much too excited! A house for both of us!"</p>
<p>"The process for adoption takes six months at least, so I figured we could get a house, get all settled, and then start it up. Gives us time to really think too, you know?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you beautiful, perfect man!" Azira had to clasp his hand again, squeezing it hard so he didn't grab him in a hug, lift him up, and cart him out of the restaurant to the nearest bedroom to cover him in kisses. Crowley seemed to know that was his desire given how he wiggled in his seat. "Do you have any idea where you'd want to move to?"</p>
<p>"Well...I don't want to raise a kid in London actually."</p>
<p>"Really? Oh, so into the suburbs?" Azira rubbed his chin thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Gabriel knows some good places. He says he has a list for when artists want to retire." Crowley's expression soured. "Which he says I'm not allowed to do."</p>
<p>"Oh, poo on him!"</p>
<p>"Angel!" Crowley burst out laughing. "Watch your language."</p>
<p>Azira waved a hand, knowing that Crowley was teasing him. "But seriously, you can do whatever you like."</p>
<p>"I'm an investment," Crowley explained.</p>
<p>"You're his friend first, which is hopefully why he's helping you." Azira smiled. "Does he have some real estate companies to recommend?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, he does." Crowley fished in his pockets with one hand, coming up with a business card he held out to Azira.</p>
<p>Taking it curiously, Azira raised a brow at the name printed in bold black ink. "Come Hell or High Water? That's...an interesting name."</p>
<p>Crowley shrugged. "Gabriel said they specialize in people who have particular tastes." He chuckled. "I think he was kind of insulting us both, but it's true." He shrugged.</p>
<p>"I suppose between your art and my books, we are a particular couple," Azira agreed. "Do you want to call them next week?"</p>
<p>"That sounds good. We can set up an appointment and ask for their best agent." Crowley closed his laptop. "I'll print out the website's information so you can look it over."</p>
<p>"Oh, good! Thank you," Azira gushed. "I'll see if there's anyone I know I can speak to. I'm sure there is. There's bound to be plenty of couples like ours that have adopted."</p>
<p>"Gabriel wants to come with us too. House shopping, I mean." Crowley snorted. "He claims to know the market fluctuation of the housing industry or something. He started saying a bunch of words I didn't understand."</p>
<p>Azira wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Goodness is he into economics too?"</p>
<p>Crowley laughed. "I think so. You kind of have to have a nose for it to know how to make a profit from art, right?"</p>
<p>"I suppose," Azira admitted doubtfully. "Shall we take dessert home and share some wine?"</p>
<p>"Sure. What kind of wine you got at home, angel?"</p>
<p>Ducking his head, Azira smirked at Crowley. "I was rather hoping I could come to yours and spend the night perhaps?" Crowley visibly perked up. "You keep saying I need to watch some James Bond movies."</p>
<p>"You do," Crowley agreed vehemently. "I can't believe you've not watched one!"</p>
<p>"Well, you can pick out the best one for me to see then." Azira laughed as he attracted the attention of someone nearby and ordered them both desserts.</p>
<p>Then they took the desserts and themselves to Crowley's flat, where they spent the rest of the evening watching Bond movies.</p>
<p>Azira enjoyed Crowley drunkenly explaining what was going on with them, both of them commenting on the Bond girl cliche, and finally almost falling asleep on the couch together before they dragged themselves to Crowley's big bed to sleep.</p>
<p>Two weeks later, Azira sat beside Crowley in uncomfortable chairs in the office of a real estate agency, holding one of his hands in his own as they both watched Gabriel stand and stare at the cubicles lined in front of them. Azira thought that Gabriel might be trying to get them attended to with the sheer force of his stare alone, and he wasn’t privy to Gabriel’s tendencies enough to say whether this was normal or not.</p>
<p>It seemed on brand.</p>
<p>While he had to admit that Gabriel was fairly good at getting what he wanted when he wanted it, it wasn't going to work if there was no one to quell under Gabriel's stare.</p>
<p>"Would you sit down," Crowley dared to snap</p>
<p>Gabriel turned his head, his glare only marginally softening. "We were supposed to be seen fifteen minutes ago."</p>
<p>"And it looks like they're short-staffed today, so give them a break."</p>
<p>Gabriel looked ready to continue arguing when a voice cut through them, sharp and hard. "You're my two-o-clock?"</p>
<p>Gabriel's ire immediately turned to the source of the voice, striding two steps forward before halting. Azira watched his face go through several transformations, from surprise to displeasure, and finally to neutrality. "You're late."</p>
<p>The short, black-haired real estate agent stared up at Gabriel's with thinly pressed lips, mirror the displeasure that had flickered across Gabriel’s face. "Apologies," they said with no inflection. Then they turned to Crowley and Azira. "I'm Beez. Come this way." Turning, they marched through the aisles and into a cubicle, not even glancing behind them.</p>
<p>Azira looked at Crowley who stood, clasping Gabriel’s shoulder and shooting him a sympathetic look Azira didn't understand before leading the way down to the cubicle. Azira glanced at Gabriel as he passed him and was surprised to see his lips parted in apparent shock.</p>
<p>Why was the name Beez so familiar?</p>
<p>As Azira sat down beside Crowley in slightly more comfortable chairs than in the lobby, Gabriel stomped into the cubicle, glaring at Beez as he folded his arms across his chest.</p>
<p>Beez sat down behind their desk, looking both Crowley and Azira over with a bland assessment. When they glanced at Gabriel, they frowned. Looking back at Crowley and Azira, they asked, "Are you okay with him being here?" Their thumb jerked toward Gabriel.</p>
<p>Before Gabriel could speak up, Crowley responded. "Yeah. He's helping us with the house buying too. Plus he's my...uh, he's my boss."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember," Beez stated without explanation. They looked at their computer screen and then at Azira. "And you own your own business?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Azira answered. He had a sinking suspicion that Beez and Gabriel knew each other. In fact, he thought he remembered Gabriel had mentioned Beez before. He hoped this didn’t sour things. "We want a home together finally." He smiled and clasped Crowley's hand.</p>
<p>Beez glanced at their joined hands and nodded. "You want something out of the city," they confirmed. "Do you need a lot of space? Anything you absolutely love or absolutely hate? Or both?"</p>
<p>"Crowley will need a room for his art. I'd like a place for books and reading. We need two bedrooms. We'd like to adopt."</p>
<p>A brow raised, but that was the only reaction they gave. Gabriel's voice came from the side. "That means they'll need a y—"</p>
<p>"So you'll need a yard then," Beez smoothly overrode Gabriel without so much as a blink.</p>
<p>There was a long pause as Azira glanced at Gabriel, who was smoldering, and Crowley who was watching with trepidation. "Uh, yes. We'd love a yard. Not anything too large. Yard work doesn't thrill either of us."</p>
<p>"I don't mind plants," Crowley chirped, looking back at Beez.</p>
<p>"Oh," Azira cooed, squeezing his hand and smiling. "Oh, maybe a little garden?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that'd be nice. Fresh vegetables."</p>
<p>"We'll look for a place with good soil then." Beez turned to their computer. "You can sit down." They didn't even turn to Gabriel as they spoke.</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled, patting at the empty seat next to them. "Come on. You can help with anything we forgot to mention."</p>
<p>Gabriel grumbled something that was likely unfriendly under his breath and sat down. "How long have you been an agent?"</p>
<p>Still typing, they answered without looking away from their monitor. "You know the answers to these questions,” they responded, “but I’ll answer for them. Ten years. I've worked with both buyers and sellers and average fifteen closes a year." Swiveling back towards them, they offered a cheerless smile. "I want to go over the process of buying a home with you both." Beez looked at Gabriel. "You can take notes for them."</p>
<p>Gabriel's jaw twitched. Azira could see it from where he sat beside Crowley. Gabriel didn't protest only because they'd already agreed on this. Azira and Crowley would listen and Gabriel would keep documentation on everything that happened, needed to happen, and could happen. Azira was grateful for his help and was already planning how to properly thank him, especially when he was so upset.</p>
<p>The rest of the meeting was spent going over the finer details of closing on a home, the areas they would look over with a rundown of the homes in those areas, and finally Gabriel asking more questions, mostly concerning Beez's experience and licensing. Beez answered them all without flinching.</p>
<p>After they had been seen out of the office, Azira turned a worried look toward Gabriel, who still seemed to be fuming. "Gabriel...do you want to grab some drinks with us? You've been very helpful and we appreciate it."</p>
<p>Tossing Azira a grateful gaze, Crowley nodded. "Yeah, let's celebrate our first step. Beez seems to know what they're doing. A real professional! You were right. This company should be great!"</p>
<p>Gabriel stopped in the middle of the parking lot and Azira stumbled to a halt alongside Crowley. Turning to them with a sour expression, he sighed. "They were a professional."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Crowley quickly agreed. "none of that fake customer service voice. They got right to the point. Answered all your questions and didn't act offended you asked even!"</p>
<p>Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "They were still late."</p>
<p>Azira nodded. "Being punctual is important." He wondered why they were being so careful around Gabriel, but watching him stand in the middle of a parking lot and reason through the interaction without blowing up was answering that question. Gabriel meant well, and like Crowley said he internalized things. "Perhaps it's something to bring up if it happens again?"</p>
<p>Gabriel's sharp gaze turned toward Azira, and a thin smile pressed his lips wide. "It will definitely be something to bring up. There's no excuse for repeated tardiness."</p>
<p>"Listen, I drive as fast as I can!"</p>
<p>Azira huffed. "That is not why you drive fast!"</p>
<p>Gabriel barked out a laugh. "I'd love to join you two for drinks as long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself."</p>
<p>Crowley stopped glaring at Azira long enough to hold up his hands. "Hey, I can be a good boy! It's him you have to worry about!" He jerked his thumb at Azira, who had the decency to look abashed and continue to the Bentley without comment. "Meet you at the bar near the coffee shop?"</p>
<p>"They serve good martinis, so yes."</p>
<p>"They hate serving martinis." Azira could hear the smirk in Crowley's voice as he opened the car door.</p>
<p>"I know," came Gabriel's smug response.</p>
<p>Crowley slid into the car beside Azira, waving to Gabriel as he got into his own Mercedes. Grinning, he started up a Bentley. "That went well. It's going be a long process though."</p>
<p>"And a lot of money." Azira smiled. "I was thinking of letting out my upstairs room. That would get us some additional income to perhaps cover the closing costs?"</p>
<p>"Oh!" Crowley glanced over at Azira. "Are you sure? I mean, you'd move in with me, right?"</p>
<p>Azira's smile got impossible wider. "I was...hoping that yes. Otherwise, I would have let out a room at a motel."</p>
<p>"No way I'd allow that," Crowley vehemently protested as he pulled backward out of the parking lot and drove off at a good clip. "Besides, you'd hardly be saving money then, right?"</p>
<p>Azira wiggled his shoulders. "Yes. We should...decide what we're keeping and what not to keep."</p>
<p>Crowley snorted as they sped past slower-moving cars. "Well, all my furniture is going. Yours is much more comfortable." Chuckling, he reached to pat at Azira's leg as he turned a corner. "You remember when I slid across the bed last night?"</p>
<p>"I remember you trying to pass it off as being cool." Azira chuckled. "Aren't you— Don't you like any of your decorations?"</p>
<p>Shrugging, Crowley glanced at Azira. "Some yeah. I figure it's less 'do we want to keep these things' and more 'where's it going to go'?"</p>
<p>"That's true." Azira settled in his seat, smiling as he thought of all the things ahead of them. It would be a long-distance from here to buying a home and longer still to adopting a child. The important thing was that there was no rush, and moving in together before getting a house would only make the whole process easier.</p>
<p>For now, Azira would enjoy the excitement of pushing towards their future. As they pulled up to the bar, he turned to take Crowley's hand in his own, kissing the back of it and smiling as Crowley blushed. "Let's go make sure that Gabriel winds down properly so the next time he and Beez meet there isn't an argument."</p>
<p>Crowley nodded, turning over Azira's hand in turn and kissing the back of it. "Yeah, that was....” Crowley chuckled. “That was his ex.”</p>
<p>“Oh, do you think this will all be okay?”</p>
<p>“He seemed to handle it okay. They both did! Hey, if he starts complaining too much, I say we start making out in front of him!”</p>
<p>Laughing, Azira climbed out of the Bentley, walking into the bar with Crowley at his side.““</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't think I was going to forget did you? I might be a little tipsy and celebrating a win in a game I play. :D</p>
<p>Yes, if you think it's going to Azira and Crowley with a kid, it is! And it's going further than that. I also thought I revisit some of Gabriel's plot that was left untouched in the first part.</p>
<p>Let me know what you think, and there's more to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azira and Crowley are in the midst of house hunting, and it's a grueling process that's tested their patience with even each other. Beez and Gabriel being unfriendly to each other isn't helping at all! A trip to the South Downs may change all of this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azira was well aware that finding the right home — not the perfect one — and managing to not only negotiate the price but secure it past all the other buyers and close on it was supposed to be a long ordeal. Still, after two months of repeated visits, research, negotiations, and disappointments, he was ready for another vacation.</p>
<p>Crowley was just as exhausted of it, given his hands were white-knuckled on the wheel to their next appointment to check out another open house. Azira knew he couldn't just suggest they take a break. This was something they had to endure until they had secured a home, and it could be longer still finding one.</p>
<p>At least they weren't trying to sell a home at the same time!</p>
<p>Combined with the stress of moving Azira out of his apartment and into Crowley's flat, disagreements had arisen, some developing into arguments that took time to work out. Azira was glad they at least communicated correctly with each other. Though voices rose on occasion, they managed to not say things they would regret and worked out their differences. Afterward, they would agree that sometimes an argument was silly.</p>
<p>Azira comforted himself with the fact that they were learning to talk to each other every day, from waking up to heading to sleep. Azira had adapted to Crowley getting up in the middle of the night when inspiration struck him and sleeping all day. Crowley had become used to Azira rising early and reading with the light on in bed at night.</p>
<p>Overall, Azira could tell they would be just fine. It was just the adjustment combined with the search for a home that made them both grumpy.</p>
<p>As they took a winding curve and then pulled into a driveway of a South Downs cottage that was next on their list, Azira rested a hand on Crowley's shoulder and squeezed.</p>
<p>Crowley turned to look at him, smiling, and Azira returned the grin. "Looks like Gabriel and Beez are here before us."</p>
<p>"Ah, damn it," Crowley's smile slipped, turning to look at the two cars parked side by side. "Do you think they're finally yelling at each other?"</p>
<p>"They certainly both look like they want to. I honestly rather they did. I swear the room drops several degrees whenever they're in it together."</p>
<p>Crowley laughed. "It doesn’t help they were exes.” Crowley paused, fighting a grin, and continued. “A real frosty exchange, huh?"</p>
<p>"Crowley, dear, don’t," Azira groaned.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, Azira, you know they're just giving each other the cold shoulder."</p>
<p>"You're not funny at all." He climbed out of the Bentley and stood to look over the front yard, porch, and garage of the cottage. "Well, this isn't bad."</p>
<p>"Never judge a book by its cover." Crowley punctuated his sentence with the slamming of the car door.</p>
<p>"That's simply not a true statement. The value of books goes higher with a more refined cover. Sometimes people buy books because the artist is someone they like."</p>
<p>"Hah! Maybe I should get into that. Making book covers for writers."</p>
<p>Grimacing, Azira shook his head. "You'd have less artistic freedom than you do now. I've read of some authors lambasting their cover artists for doing honest work as they were told to by the writer themselves. I won't name names."</p>
<p>Crowley crossed over to stand beside Azira. "You want to," he teased.</p>
<p>"Terry Goodkind, but I'll say no more!"</p>
<p>Crowley laughed, lacing his fingers with Azira's. "Shall we go inside and make sure they haven't decided the walls look good painted red?"</p>
<p>Azira stuck out his tongue. "Ew, no thank you. I think Gabriel's would be pink anyway."</p>
<p>"Pink?" Crowley gasped. "He might be offended."</p>
<p>"Pink used to be a very dignified and royal color, I'll have you know."</p>
<p>Crowley tested the firmness of the stairs as they ascended and Azira remembered when his own foot had sunk into rotted wood at one of the houses. He appreciated the gesture. "I'll remember that when I do his self-portrait," Crowley retorted.</p>
<p>The screen door squeaked as they opened it, Azira entering a small foyer where he could already see Gabriel's familiar jacket alongside Beez's black peacoat. He removed his own jacket and glanced around, trying to see the space without the set-up.</p>
<p>"So far, so good." Crowley nodded his approval as he stepped past Azira and into the living room area. "Remember that one that smelled?"</p>
<p>Azira wrinkled his nose. "Like mildew. Beez wouldn't even give us a tour. They made a rather scathing phone call." Even Gabriel had looked impressed at that. "This one smells nice!"</p>
<p>Crowley nodded, drifting further into the cottage as Azira followed. Crowley called out, "There's an upstairs," and meandered toward where Azira heard Beez and Gabriel speaking.</p>
<p>It was a surprise to come into the dining room to see the two leaning over paperwork set out on a dining room table, close together as they spoke in even tones. For a moment, neither had noticed that they'd walked in. When they did, Gabriel simply straightened and smiled. "Good. You're here."</p>
<p>"You were early," Crowley stated. Azira walked closer to inspect the paper, which included a blueprint of the cottage.</p>
<p>"I needed to discuss some things with Beez. We wanted to narrow down our hunt some more, but…." He paused for a moment and then spread out his hand. "This one seems nice." He sounded surprised.</p>
<p>Azira was surprised too. Gabriel had been quick to point out issues with previous homes when both Crowley and Azira would become compliant with weariness. He'd been right though. They needed something that could withstand a child, even a teenager, being a bit rough. They did not need something they had to fix up or expand. They absolutely needed space in every room.</p>
<p>"We were thinking that a two-story home should become mandatory." Beez glanced at Gabriel and slid their gaze back to Azira and Crowley. "Luckily this home fits that need. The upstairs might be good for the child while the downstairs could house the master bedroom."</p>
<p>"That's not a bad idea." Crowley pulled the blueprint over, fingers tracing the rooms. "Big kitchen." He looked up and wandered in the direction of the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Any renovations or needed repairs?"</p>
<p>"New plumbing actually," Gabriel chirped, a pleased smile on his face that wasn't there just last week. "The roof was recently reshingled too. None of the appliances are too old. Foundation is good. The backyard is pleasant. It might be the only thing that needs work."</p>
<p>"I don't mind that," Crowley called from somewhere out of sight. "Azira, come look at this kitchen!"</p>
<p>Azira smiled at Gabriel and Beez, who turned back to the paperwork to speak in low tones again. Considering the cold manner both had regarded each other previously, he had no idea what had changed, but he liked it.</p>
<p>Walking into the kitchen, his mouth hung open as he turned around. "Oh, this is lovely!"</p>
<p>"It's so much space," Crowley agreed. He grabbed for Azira's hands and pulled him into the middle of a big floor area. "We could get one of those rolling carts you can prepare food on and store stuff inside! And look, this is like a grill in the middle of the stove!"</p>
<p>"Oh, what a lovely oven." Azira stared at the stovetop with its generous oven underneath.</p>
<p>"The better to cook pastries with, my dear!"</p>
<p>Azira giggled, turning to bat a hand at Crowley's arm. "We can't get too excited now!"</p>
<p>"Oh, Beez and Gabriel can be the sourpusses! I'm going to delight in something that so far seems really good! Wanna see the backyard?"</p>
<p>Azira giggled as Crowley grabbed his hand, dragging him out onto the back porch. There was a tree there, small enough that it only shaded a quarter of the yard, which did look manageable in size.</p>
<p>Crowley let go of his hands so he could hop off the porch and over to a sunny patch of the yard. "We can put up a little fence in this area for the garden. We can grow strawberries and...and—"</p>
<p>"Broccoli? Maybe some carrots? Peas?"</p>
<p>"Tomatoes!"</p>
<p>Azira smiled. "Tomatoes for pasta," he agreed. Crowley looked so excited, toeing at the ground with his shoe. "I really had no idea you enjoyed gardening."</p>
<p>Shrugging, Crowley looked up at him and smiled. "I had a little garden when I was young. After I left home, I never had time to go back to it."</p>
<p>Azira walked up beside Crowley and took his hand. "Well, we'll make sure our yard has a room for a garden." He smiled encouragingly. "Do you want to see what else is left downstairs and then head upstairs?"</p>
<p>Crowley nodded, turning to lead them back inside. As they reentered the house, they heard the faint murmur of voices. They became clearer as they entered the dining room where Gabriel and Beez were seated across from each other at the dining room table.</p>
<p>"I'll pick you up at eight," Gabriel was asking.</p>
<p>"Hm, that will be fine." Beez looked up at their entrance, standing and brushing at their shirt. "Did you want to see the rest of the house? There's a room big enough down here to be the master, and upstairs are three more rooms: a possible second bedroom, artist studio, and a nice reading nook."</p>
<p>Azira wiggled his shoulders in delight. "Oh, please show us. This one is really impressing us both."</p>
<p>"It is nice," Gabriel confirmed, passing Crowley by and patting him on the shoulder with a smile.</p>
<p>As Beez and Gabriel moved onto the master bedroom, Crowley leaned in toward Azira, eyes wide, to whisper, “He seems happy."</p>
<p>Turning to give Crowley a bewildered look, Azira nodded. "Yes." He kept his voice low as well. "Is that a bad thing?"</p>
<p>Crowley shook his head. "No." They entered the master bedroom, and there wasn't time to ask why Crowley had asked that question.</p>
<p>"The master bedroom," Beez intoned with no ceremony. "There is a big closet. It should hold both of your clothes."</p>
<p>"Oooh, and a large bed." Crowley turned to grin salaciously at Azira, who swatted at him again.</p>
<p>"I like the light coming in. I much prefer to catch the morning sun than the evening." Azira moved to the window, pulling the blinds out of the way to glance outside. "It's a nice view of the front of the house as well."</p>
<p>"Hm, does one of the other rooms upstairs have a window facing the back?"</p>
<p>Beez nodded at Crowley. "It does. It has carpeting too, but that can be removed for something more paint friendly."</p>
<p>"Oh, this tub is huge!"</p>
<p>Crowley laughed, coming up behind Azira where he stood in the bathroom and wrapping his arms around his waist. "A garden tub!"</p>
<p>"I can take baths!" Azira only had a smaller tub in his apartment and Crowley only had a shower. Being able to soak would be lovely.</p>
<p>"Upstairs," called Beez.</p>
<p>"Be right there," Crowley called. Azira felt his lips on his neck, kissing him, licking, and then nipping until Azira squirmed.</p>
<p>Laughing, he turned in his embrace and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I hope the rest of this place is as good as this."</p>
<p>"Me too. I like it." Backing out of the closet, Crowley winked at Azira, still grinning, and walked toward the stairs. Azira was slower to follow, letting his hand run across the hallway wall and float along the stairs' banister. The smooth wood felt good and strong, and he liked to think the house was as happy to have them as they were to be there.</p>
<p>"Ah, this is perfect!"</p>
<p>The shout echoed as Azira climbed to the landing on the second floor, causing him to jump. Pressing a hand to his chest, he moved toward the sound. "Goodness! Crowley, what—?" Azira stopped, gaping at the space that would...make a perfect studio for Crowley. "Ooh, this is perfect!"</p>
<p>Crowley stood in the middle with a bemused Gabriel and stony-faced Beez watching him, arms flung to either side of him as he beamed at Azira. "I want it!"</p>
<p>Azira laughed. "Can we look over the rest of the house?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! I mean, yeah, sure, rest of the house!" Crowley bounded past him, suddenly full of a vigor that had been lacking. Azira himself felt buoyed. This place was the best of the ones they'd visited.</p>
<p>The other two rooms were just as nice, with the room that could be a reading nook shaped like a hexagon, which offered several walls for bookshelves and a place near three windows that faced outdoors. It was breathtaking.</p>
<p>When they all met back downstairs, it was time to talk business. Beez didn't mince words. "There are a lot of offers, and this house is one of the more pricey. I've found places where we can cut corners on cost, but the neighborhood is good. The house is up to specifications, and it's popular."</p>
<p>Azira frowned, glancing at Crowley who nodded. "We really do want it."</p>
<p>Beez slapped their folder of papers closed. "Then I'll work to get it closed for you. We'll start negotiations this week." Turning to Gabriel, they spoke with no change in their professional tone. "At eight?"</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled in return. "At eight. I swear it."</p>
<p>Beez gave a tinny snort and then nodded to Azira and Crowley, walking past them and out the door without any kind of real goodbye. That was actually typical of their interactions with them though.</p>
<p>Raising a brow, Crowley turned from watching Beez leave to stare at Gabriel. "At eight?"</p>
<p>"We're having dinner. To discuss business," Gabriel explained simply. Glancing at his watch, he frowned. "I have an appointment. Remember that we're meeting at the new gallery opening up at six sharp. In the morning, Crowley."</p>
<p>"I'll make sure he's had breakfast, Gabriel," Azira assured him.</p>
<p>Giving them both a narrow-eyed dubious look, Gabriel made the same exit as Beez, sans goodbye.</p>
<p>Crowley shook his head. "Well, that leaves us to lock up."</p>
<p>Azira laughed. "As per usual." He moved to the back door and locked it, and when he came out to the dining room, Crowley was casually leaning against one of the chairs, elbow on the back of it. His expression was strange. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just, uh, excited." Crowley shifted on his feet, leaning on first one leg and then the other. "I had a question, and you're not allowed to laugh at me."</p>
<p>Azira straightened, eyes widening. Then he smiled and nodded. "I promise not to laugh. Ask away." He carefully schooled his expression into neutrality.</p>
<p>"Do you want to have sex in here?" It was said in a rush of breath as Crowley's face flamed with heat.</p>
<p>It took a long moment for the question to process, and Azira began to grin, realized it might be misconstrued, and fought to keep his face straight. Without answering, he walked past Crowley to the front door.</p>
<p>"Where are you going," came the plaintive whine.</p>
<p>Laughing now, Azira called back, "Locking the door so no one walks in on us, my dear!" He laughed again at the strangled sound behind him as he locked the door, made sure the blinds were closed, and walked back into the dining room. "We should have some rules though."</p>
<p>"Rules?" Crowley wrinkled his nose. "What kind of rules?" He straightened and walked toward Azira.</p>
<p>"We shouldn't make a mess. It would be rude if someone else had to clean it up. Not on any furniture either." Azira smiled. "That's it."</p>
<p>"Oh," Crowley looked surprised, a pleased smile curving his lips. "That's okay then. How do we not make a mess though?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, perhaps a good old-fashioned sixty-nine?"</p>
<p>Crowley made a different kind of strangled noise and then laughed. "Angel, you're absolutely filthy!"</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you mean! A sixty-nine is a classic, Crowley. It's quite mundane. Hardly filthy." Azira tilted his head upward and then scoffed as Crowley pressed a finger to his nose. Then lips were on his and he moaned, pushing into the kiss and opening his mouth as Crowley's tongue slid inside.</p>
<p>Hands went around Azira’s waist, undoing his belt and unfastening his trousers to let them slip to the ground. A hand covered his cloth-covered cock and he bucked up with another moan. When they broke apart, Azira's eyes opened. He pressed his nose against Crowley's cheek, nuzzling as his own hands worked to undo Crowley's trousers as well.</p>
<p>"Angel," Crowley groaned, spreading his legs as Azira's hands reached inside Crowley's pants to stroke his cock. "Should probably...get on the floor."</p>
<p>Nodding his agreement, he giggled as they held onto each other, balancing carefully as they got on their knees. "At least the carpet is plush."</p>
<p>Crowley laughed. "It's still going to be uncomfortable."</p>
<p>"You're the one who wanted sex here."</p>
<p>"You agreed to it!"</p>
<p>Azira laughed, clinging to Crowley as he almost toppled over. Crowley chuckled alongside him, wrapping his arms around Azira in a bodily hug. Leaning his head on his shoulder, Azira breathed in the scent of Crowley and imagined, for a moment, this was their house.</p>
<p>"Mmm, you still horny?"</p>
<p>Azira broke out into giggles again. "Crowley, I thought you'd know by now that you have the absolute power to make me crave sex anytime you wish, and most of the time when you don't even realize it."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Crowley's asked huskily.</p>
<p>"Yes." Leaning back, Azira dragged a finger down Crowley's cheek and over his lips. "The way you stand in front of a canvas, thinking about your next brush stroke. The way you walk to your car. I hate the speed you drive, but the way your hands grip the wheel." Azira licked his lips. "Lay down, my dear."</p>
<p>Nodding with wide eyes, Crowley laid back on the carpet, his erection bobbing with his movements. "Don't you want to, uh, on top?"</p>
<p>Smiling, Azira ran his hands over Crowley's shirt and down to his hips. "I can hold myself up, and if we get tired, we can roll onto our side."</p>
<p>"That's alright then."</p>
<p>Azira straddled Crowley's face, feeling Crowley's hands grip his hips to pull him into position. There was a small lick to his cock that made Azira's hips buck, and Crowley's fingers dug into his thighs.</p>
<p>Azira lowered his face to nuzzle at Crowley's crotch, the coarse hairs brushing his lips and chin. As Crowley's lips sealed around his tip, tongue swirling at his head, Azira dragged his tongue over the underside of Crowley's cock.</p>
<p>Crowley's hands gripped him, drawing him in closer as lips slid over his shaft. Both of them moaned, tandem noises that echoed in the room. Placing his hands on Crowley's legs, Azira dipped his head down, Crowley's cock smoothly slipping past his lips. He didn't stop the jerk of Crowley's hips, relaxing his throat so he could take his erection deep and swallow around it.</p>
<p>"Mmm!"</p>
<p>That was probably supposed to be a name lost around Azira's cock, but the vibration made Azira spread his legs wider so he relaxed on top of Crowley. He felt Crowley's arms wrap around his thighs, anchoring him as Crowley began to push and then pull at his legs so that Azira's cock bobbed inside Crowley's mouth.</p>
<p>When he felt the tip of his erection brush the back of Crowley's throat, he made a strangled noise around Crowley's cock, straining to return the gesture.</p>
<p>Feeling his balls tighten, he tapped Crowley's legs to give the only warning possible before he was coming down Crowley's throat. He felt that wonderful, precious mouth swallowing around him, and then a loosening as Crowley drew Azira's cock back so he could breathe and continue swallowing.</p>
<p>Crowley's hips jerked under his hands, high-pitched whines a staccato of sound as Azira reached a hand between Crowley's legs, sneaking it into his trousers to roll his balls around his palm as he felt Crowley's hot come spurt into his mouth.</p>
<p>Breathing through his nose, he quickly swallowed around Crowley's cock, allowing it to slide out only enough so that none would spill as he milked the come from it. The softened cock slid from his lips, saliva forming a glistening line from Crowley's head to his lips as Azira panted.</p>
<p>"Fuck...angel," Crowley rasped.</p>
<p>"Going...to roll over now," Azira gasped in agreement, plopping over to his side as he caught his breath. His throat burned deliciously as he licked his lips. "Mmm, you taste good."</p>
<p>"Fuck. You've already killed me. Let me rest in peace."</p>
<p>Azira craned his head around, rolling over to his back and then scooting closer to Crowley's leg so he could turn and press his cheek against his trousers. He chuckled. "Do you need a marker for your grave?"</p>
<p>"Here lies Crowley. Soul sucked right out of his cock."</p>
<p>"Mmmm, you forgot to add 'and I liked it'."</p>
<p>A dry chuckle. "You're so filthy!"</p>
<p>"You love it."</p>
<p>"I love you." With a strained grunt, Crowley's hands crawled at the carpet and Azira's clothes as he climbed around and over so that they were face to face with a lot of heavy panting. Crowley grinned and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss.</p>
<p>Azira giggled. "I love you too. After we get back our breath, we should make sure there's no mess."</p>
<p>"How can you do something like this and even care about a mess?"</p>
<p>"It isn't anyone else's fault we're horny, and we should be considerate."</p>
<p>Nodding, Crowley let out a heavy sigh, eyes closing as he pressed his body to Azira's and wrapped around him. "Hope we can get this house."</p>
<p>"Me too, my dear. Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Terry Goodkind thing is real. The artist drew the front cover with a female character in a respectful fashion and Terry went on record just chewing them out for it. Horrible. Turns out he's a baaaad guy. :P</p>
<p>I am also going to be going through the ordeal of purchasing a house next year with my husband, and I am kind of projecting my own worries and fears here. I heard a story of someone who was moving to another state to get to their new home only to have something mess up and suddenly they didn't own the house anymore.... XD I hope none of that happens to me!</p>
<p>I also checked to see if sex in open houses is a thing, and it totally is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The South Downs cottage is theirs! As Azira and Crowley get settled into their home, they begin the adoption process with some assistance from Gabriel. Crowley is sure, though, that Gabriel has something of his own he's working through. Azira concocts a simple plan to help Gabriel out.</p>
<p>Crowley has a plan of his own. What could it be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you...sure that fits there?"</p>
<p>Crowley grunted, his arms bunching up impressively as he twisted and turned the bookcase into place with a stubbornness Azira envied. "Sure."</p>
<p>Smiling, Azira grabbed the front of the bookcase and settled it the last few inches flush against the wall. "Oh, you're right. It does fit!"</p>
<p>Stepping back to bend over and place his hands on his legs as he panted, Crowley breathed out, "Told you...so."</p>
<p>"We should take a break, dear."</p>
<p>"How come...you aren't...even tired?"</p>
<p>"I assure you, my dear, I am quite exhausted. I think I have more stamina than you do." Azira shoved a chair behind Crowley and smiled as he gratefully dropped down into it. "You're definitely more determined to make things fit than I am!"</p>
<p>"Don't...flatter me. No wait, flatter me more." Crowley leaned his head back against the back of the chair, smirking up at Azira.</p>
<p>Ruffling his hair, Azira leaned down to press a kiss to Crowley's lips. "This home is ours," he stated for the dozenth time.</p>
<p>"It's ours," Crowley agreed.</p>
<p>Closing the house had been a nightmare, but Beez had been true to their word, shouldering the brunt of the burden for them. Gabriel and Beez had several meetings on the side, which seemed to amuse Crowley constantly, though Azira couldn't get him to say why.</p>
<p>There had been quite a bit of work to move what they wanted into the house together. There was an absurd amount of room leftover thankfully, but that just meant they could fill up the nooks and crannies with their things.</p>
<p>Crowley could display art he considered in progress or of an older style on the walls of his studio. Azira could tuck away his most valuable or tawdry books not meant for the public in his reading room. The living room had been the first room that looked homey, their bedroom the second.</p>
<p>Azira shuffled to the other chair and gratefully sank into its cushions. "Oooh, I will be so happy when we are done moving." Hearing a shuffle of noise, he looked over to see Crowley kicking off his shoes, stretching his toes through their socks in obvious relief.</p>
<p>"It's kind of fun." Crowley held up a protesting hand at Azira's frown. "Kind of! I didn't really know you had all this stuff. I mean, it was in your home, but I got to hold it and wonder where it came from and what you felt when you got it."</p>
<p>Smiling indulgently, Azira nodded. "Yes. Yes, I did feel that as well. You had a lot of Bond memorabilia tucked away. You're going to display it now? It wouldn't look bad on your side of the bedroom."</p>
<p>"Can I?" Crowley sounded hopeful. "I'd like that. I just never...thought it fit with my modern decorations."</p>
<p>"Ah, a pox on modern decorations unless you like that sort of thing. Your home should be filled with things that you look at and make you happy! It doesn't even matter if it looks mismatched or cluttered. If it makes you happy, it can't be bad!"</p>
<p>Smiling, Crowley stretched his hand out toward Azira. Taking his cue, Azira wrapped his fingers around Crowley's, smiling. "I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too, my dear. I can't wait to be done so we can just settle into living together."</p>
<p>Crowley nodded. "And then...."</p>
<p>"And then we shall start the adoption process," Azira's chimed. He giggled, sinking down in the chair to try and contain his excitement, but Crowley's eyes were only fond. "I'm nervous about that."</p>
<p>"I am too, angel," Crowley laughed, squeezing his hand. "We're both two very nervous new dads."</p>
<p>Azira's eyes widened. "Oh, dads. I hadn't thought of it." Frowning, he glanced at Crowley. "Do you think it's okay we're dads?"</p>
<p>"Well," Crowley paused, pursing his lips as he considered that question, "the kid will have to be okay with it. If not, it might not work out."</p>
<p>Azira hadn't even considered that. He'd meant to an adoption agency or even the child's peers. He hadn't thought the child themselves might not be comfortable with it. "Oh, I'd like to— I mean, I know it would be difficult, but I'd hate to—"</p>
<p>Crowley stopped him with another gentle squeeze. "Hey, we'll try. We won't just...give up on a kid. And if they become our kid, we really won't give up on them. That...sucks."</p>
<p>Nodding, Azira smiled. "It does. How many more things do we have to bring in?"</p>
<p>"Ugh!" Crowley threw back his head dramatically. "Too much! It's all boxes though. We just put them on the dolly and drag them in."</p>
<p>Azira stood, stretching carefully and grinning down at him before he started to go downstairs and to the moving truck. He knew Crowley wouldn't let him do the work by himself, and it was much easier to get him moving by just moving himself.</p>
<p>Sure enough, there was a loud groan from the top of the stairs before Crowley's feet made a loud patter as if he weren't at all concerned with falling down. Azira cleared the last stair and stepped to the side as Crowley breezed past him, calling back, "I want to order dinner tonight!"</p>
<p>Giving Crowley's backside an indulgent and appreciative grin, Azira made a noise as if he were considering it. Crowley turned to walk backward, hands flinging in the air as if he thought the answer to that should be easy. It was, but Azira loved to watch Crowley get riled. "I suppose we can."</p>
<p>"Italian?" Crowley ducked into the open back of the van and Azira heard boxes sliding around. Moving the dolly from its resting place against the side of the van to the back, Azira began to take boxes slid to the end nearest him and place them on the dolly.</p>
<p>"That sounds lovely. Maybe with white wine this time?"</p>
<p>"And a movie?"</p>
<p>"Perfect idea!"</p>
<p>As Crowley hopped out of the van with a box in his hands and set it on top of the dolly, Azira hefted the handle and began to cart it to the front door, humming as he worked. Crowley went back into the van to get the boxes ready for the next trip.</p>
<p>That was how they got the rest of the stuff out of the van, closing and locking it before going inside to order their dinner.</p>
<p>"What movie do you want to watch?"</p>
<p>"Sense and Sensibility," Azira volunteered.</p>
<p>"You feel like Jane Austen, hm?" Crowley grinned at him as he opened a box near the television and began to rifle through it. "Don't you have all of those movies?"</p>
<p>"And the television series, yes." Azira settled back on the couch. Even as Crowley put the movie in and started it. Despite the opening of one of his favorite movies, he still turned to Crowley as he curled on the couch beside him and pressed against Azira. "Why do you keep shooting Gabriel those smiles, my dear?"</p>
<p>"What smiles," Crowley asked as he stared at the screen, clearly more distracted than he'd admit to.</p>
<p>"The ones that are a little teasing and say you know something."</p>
<p>Prying his eyes from the screen, Crowley blinked at Azira, his lips rounded. "You mean the one that is teasing and definitely knows something?"</p>
<p>Azira laughed and pushed at Crowley's shoulder. "Yes! That one. What do you know? What's going on with him? He seems a little distracted by something, just staring off into space?"</p>
<p>Raising a brow, Crowley gave him that smile now. "I had no idea you didn't notice. I'm pretty sure he and Beez are dating."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Crowley laughed at Azira's surprise. "Yeah. They've only been going out to dinner for the past few weeks, angel. Do you remember when Gabriel brought Beez that bouquet of flowers? Then Beez just kind of didn't react so he bought a box of chocolates? They still didn't react—"</p>
<p>"So what...they started dating?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Crowley leaned against Azira's shoulder. "I think Beez didn't really care about the gifts but wanted to try it again, so told Gabriel to stop getting them gifts and just ask them out. They were going to dinners after that. I don’t know what happened to them when they were dating before, but—" Crowley shrugged.</p>
<p>"They said it was just business meetings!"</p>
<p>"Gabriel said it was just business meetings, and Beez would shoot him an annoyed glare," Crowley corrected.</p>
<p>Azira frowned, pressing a hand to his cheek. "I didn't even notice."</p>
<p>"You were kind of distracted with trying to close the house, and then moving, and somehow keeping your business afloat all at the same time." Leaning over, Crowley removed Azira's hand to place a kiss on his cheek. "I was happy for the distraction and making sure to tease Gabriel every chance I got."</p>
<p>"But why wouldn't he want to admit they're dating?"</p>
<p>Crowley shrugged. "Maybe Beez doesn't want him to, or maybe it's just Gabriel being...afraid?"</p>
<p>"I didn't think he was afraid of anything," Azira stated in hushed shock.</p>
<p>Laughing again, Crowley tilted his head. "He's not afraid of business contracts and knowing about the law with certain things and dealing with art gallery owners and their demands plus managing a bunch of starving artists. Relationships are something else."</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose we can both attest to that," Azira agreed. He remembered first meeting Crowley and not even knowing what he did for a living, and somehow bumbling his way to a first date. Smiling, he reached to push a bit of Crowley's hair behind his ear. "Maybe we can help Gabriel not be too afraid to call it what it is."</p>
<p>"You think we should?" Crowley raised a brow. "Seems a little too nosy, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>Azira smiled. "Well, I am a nosy creature, Crowley. I think it's absolutely fine to just treat them both as if they're dating if that's what they're doing. If we just silently accept it, it might be easier on Gabriel."</p>
<p>Crowley wrinkled his nose. "Well, yeah that's the way to do it without teasing him." Azira threw him a reproachful look, and Crowley laughed. "Alright! I'll be supportive of my boss."</p>
<p>"Your friend."</p>
<p>"My friend." Smiling, Crowley settled down next to Azira and hummed as he turned back to the movie. "Tomorrow we can start unpacking."</p>
<p>With a groan, Azira waved a hand in front of them both. "No. Tomorrow we take a well-deserved break. We'll unpack as we need things."</p>
<p>"Oh, I cannot live in a clutter of boxes!"</p>
<p>Azira laughed. "It's hardly a clutter." He laughed more as Crowley shot him a disbelieving look. "Okay, okay. How about whenever it bothers you, you set us both to work on it for a bit. I don't want us to exhaust ourselves further. Especially as we figure out the adoption thing."</p>
<p>Mulling it over a moment, Crowley nodded. "That's acceptable. We're doing pretty good with the compromise thing, huh?"</p>
<p>"We certainly are." Smiling, Azira took Crowley's chin in his hand, leaning in for a deep kiss. Crowley melted into him further, letting out a soft sigh. When Azira straightened, Crowley's eyes were still closed, a pleased smile on his face. "I love you."</p>
<p>"Mmm, love you too, angel." Curling back up beside Azira, they both went back to watching the movie.</p>
<p>*   *   *</p>
<p>"So here's the first bit of paperwork you'll both have to fill out to start the adoption process."</p>
<p>Crowley raised a brow as he took the papers that Gabriel had drawn from the suitcase open in his lap. The coffee shop was bustling with lunch activity, so Azira was behind the counter working the orders with his assistant.</p>
<p>Azira could still see and hear the two behind him in the kitchen despite the noise, but he might've been distracted by watching them as well.</p>
<p>"This is an application?"</p>
<p>Azira turned to steam some milk and saw Gabriel nod. "This gives them the basic information they need to start the process." He snapped his suitcase shut with a resounding click. "Luckily, you two have technically been living together for a year, so you're eligible to start the process."</p>
<p>"Took us about that long to get a home," Crowley groused, and Azira agreed with him on that point. He'd always heard of the dreadful process of buying a home, but experiencing how long and stressful it actually was, was another matter entirely.</p>
<p>"It worked in your favor," Gabriel proclaimed, smiling.</p>
<p>"How's Beez?"</p>
<p>Azira heard Gabriel choke and hid his laughter behind a smile as he handed over the hot drink to the waiting customer. "Newt, I'm going to go take a break. When I come back, you want to take your lunch?"</p>
<p>Newt turned, eyes wide in his glasses as he was caught off-guard from placing pastries in the window. "Sure. Thanks, Mr. Fell."</p>
<p>"Oh, goodness, please call me Azira," he insisted again, smiling as he took off his apron and joined the group in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Sitting down beside Crowley, Azira scooted his chair closer and looked over the papers. "Oh, at least it looks like just a standard application. I mean, it's tedious but worth it." He beamed over at Crowley who pushed the application toward him.</p>
<p>"I hate applications." Crowley wrinkled his nose and took a sip of his tea.</p>
<p>"Well after the application comes the real fun!" Gabriel's voice was much too chipper considering he was talking about bureaucracy, Azira thought. "You'll be meeting with the agency to go over in detail the process and what kind of child you want."</p>
<p>Azira drew back, wrinkling his own nose now. "What kind of child we want?"</p>
<p>"I suppose that is a crude way of putting it." Gabriel ducked his head and cleared his throat. "Some to-be-parents have certain situations they know they won't be able to...handle."</p>
<p>"Like?" Crowley's voice sounded neutral at least. Azira feared if he spoke he'd still sound offended.</p>
<p>"Like disabilities, age, sometimes culture."</p>
<p>"Surely—" Azira bit his own tongue and shook his head. "No. I suppose it's not fair for me to judge someone's position. We can say the only thing we wish for is an older child."</p>
<p>Crowley nodded. "Yeah, older kids have a tougher time getting adopted. We want to give one a chance at a good home."</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded, his face carefully blank. Azira appreciated that. "The agency will be the ones to take you through all of that honestly. They're going to have a lot more information." He picked up his phone and looked at it for a moment. "Ah, you'll be a foster home for a bit for them. That's to make sure...you're right for the child."</p>
<p>Azira nodded. "Of course. We wouldn't do any good if the child felt uncomfortable or didn't like us," he agreed. "Honestly what Crowley and I are most worried about are...being first-time parents for an older child."</p>
<p>At that, Gabriel smiled. "They have parenting classes actually, which is a lot more than someone who has a child as an infant gets."</p>
<p>"Be nice if they had that though," Crowley grumbled.</p>
<p>Azira chuckled and patted Crowley's arm in consolation. "We won't get into that now, Crowley. You know that's a whole different can of worms."</p>
<p>Crowley nodded sullenly, tucking his legs under the table so he could somehow twine them around Azira's. His joints didn't even pop, which was a wonder to Azira.</p>
<p>"So this is a long process, and we'll all have time to get to know each other," Azira declared. "There will be no rushing, and we'll have help the entire way."</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded. "It looks like it. On the surface, it doesn't seem bad…."</p>
<p>"On the surface," Azira prompted as Gabriel trailed off.</p>
<p>Nodding, Gabriel's mouth thinned. "Yes. There are reports of the social services not being as supportive of the child as they could be."</p>
<p>Crowley tilted his head. "Well then, can we get our own?" Azira turned to smile at him, appreciating that he hadn't even asked what he meant. He couldn't imagine a child, halfway to being considered an adult, without any kind of stability in their life. While he and Crowley had separated from their families, they had done so by choice, after a lot of time coming to understand why some things their parents had done had been wrong.</p>
<p>"I don't see why not." Gabriel frowned. "If they resisted, I also don't see why we couldn't press the issue legally for the safety of the child. Of course, once you’ve legally adopted the child, they can't stop you."</p>
<p>Azira nodded. "Then if we find a child that likes us, we'll stick to it."</p>
<p>Crowley smiled. "Yeah!" He laughed and looked at Azira, grabbing his cheeks with both hands and leaning in to kiss his surprised lips. "You make everything sound so simple!"</p>
<p>Azira laughed, placing his own hands on either side of Crowley's face and squishing his cheeks until his lips puckered. "There's no use in wondering and worrying about what could happen. Let's meet the child that likes us, get to know them, and give them whatever they need."</p>
<p>"Hah!" Crowley released Azira and turned to Gabriel who was looking at them both with a strange expression.</p>
<p>"So, Crowley asked earlier how Beez was, Gabriel. Are you two doing well," Azira inquired innocently. He ignored the look Crowley shot him.</p>
<p>"Uh, us two? We are both fine," Gabriel responded stiffly. "Beez is fine. I am fine. We're both fine."</p>
<p>"How are your dinners? Have you two tried the theater? I'm not sure what you might both like, but maybe they like horror movies?"</p>
<p>"Uh, movies?" That was a definite squeak, and then Gabriel seemed to consider it. "You think they might like horror?"</p>
<p>Crowley nodded. "Beez looks like they like horror movies, but you could always ask. A lot of people can't stand jump scares." He thrust a thumb at Azira, who gasped in mock insult.</p>
<p>"Jump scares are completely useless! It's typically something that isn't even scary or some cliché thing at the end of the horror movie coming back after being defeated! A truly scary movie wouldn't rely on them to get scares from the crowd!"</p>
<p>Crowley laughed, wrapping an arm around Azira's shoulders. "I don't disagree! The best horror doesn't rely on them, but watching a theater jump and scream over nothing is funny!"</p>
<p>Azira pouted and gestured at Crowley while looking at Gabriel. "So if you're like this sadist and enjoy watching someone jump at horror movies, and Beez doesn't mind that too much, you'll be fine."</p>
<p>Crowley leaned in, pressing a kiss to Azira's cheek in obvious delight. "I like it best because you hide your face and cuddle me when it gets really tense."</p>
<p>Finally smiling at the gentle teasing, Azira blushed. "Oh, you. We could watch a good romance and I'd cuddle you just the same."</p>
<p>A clearing throat brought them to Gabriel, who was finishing his drink and standing. "Well, I'm going to— I should talk to Beez. Finding out if they like horror movies is important."</p>
<p>"Very important," Azira agreed. "Tell us what you found out, and have a great time!" He smiled and watched Gabriel give a tentative smile in response.</p>
<p>When Gabriel had left the kitchen and gone back to the front of the shop, Azira turned to Crowley and giggled. "They really are dating!"</p>
<p>"And he really is nervous," Crowley confirmed, looking just as surprised. "I hope Beez knows what they're getting into again."</p>
<p>Azira slapped Crowley's arm gently. "That's mean," he retorted, but he was smiling. "I am sure those two will get along just fine, despite their past, or they wouldn't even be attempting this."</p>
<p>"True." Crowley leaned back in his chair. "Newt's giving us some looks. You better give him his lunch before he trips over his own feet."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes! It had slipped my mind." Rising to his feet, Azira leaned over to give Crowley a quick kiss before slipping back out front.</p>
<p>Hours later, with the shop closed, Azira and Crowley sat together on the couch looking over the application. "So, this is it," Crowley commented.</p>
<p>"Well, this is certainly the beginning, yes." Azira smiled, gripping a fountain pen in one hand as he began to fill out the form with elegant penmanship. "It is best we do it together like this. I mean, not that we'd be doing it apart, but already living together. Can you imagine living apart and doing this over the phone?"</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled. "I imagine doing it in your living room upstairs. Or what used to be your living room. Newt doing alright up there?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. Have you seen the woman stopping by every day and insisting only he knows how to make her coffee right?"</p>
<p>Both of Crowley's eyebrows rose, and he leaned forward to set his mug on the table. "No! When did this happen?"</p>
<p>"Just last week, in fact. She came in, and it was like staring at myself the first time I saw you at the counter." Azira laughed. "I must've looked ridiculous!"</p>
<p>"No! You looked like some captain manning your ship...of coffee." Crowley flushed at the analogy. "I mean, you looked confident and like you knew what you were talking about. I just instantly trusted you. I was the one who felt like a bumbling fool."</p>
<p>"Oh, my dear," Azira breathed out, placing a hand to his chest, "you oozed confidence and sex."</p>
<p>"Sex," Crowley barked with laughter. "How did I ooze sex?"</p>
<p>"You strutted! And that finally tailored suit…. I had to take several breaths. I'm afraid I did stare at your posterior as you walked."</p>
<p>"You stared at my ass?" Crowley's lips were curved into a smug grin.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't let it get to your head. It was entirely the fault of your pants. It always is!"</p>
<p>Laughing, Crowley leaned in to capture Azira's lips in a kiss. "Mmmm, and how are my pants today, angel?"</p>
<p>Azira let the paperwork fall to his lap, letting his hands drift to cup Crowley's ass in their tight jeans at the question. "Scandalous," he breathed against his lips.</p>
<p>"Should probably remove them then…."</p>
<p>Laughing, Azira straightened, gathering the paperwork up and standing up. "We are not having sex where my customers sit, Crowley."</p>
<p>"Of course not," Crowley agreed as if he hadn't just suggested it. Standing smoothly, he took the paperwork and slid it into a folder for the adoption paperwork for now and the future. Despite Crowley's insistence that technology was moving ahead at lightspeed, they had accumulated a lot of paperwork through home buying alone. Azira admitted they would have more with the adoption process. "Want to go park at a makeout place instead?"</p>
<p>"Crowley," Azira gasped. "We're entirely too old for that sort of thing!"</p>
<p>"Are you saying no?"</p>
<p>"Of course not," Azira asserted, turning to make sure everything was secure in the store before moving to the back. "Do you know of any makeout places?"</p>
<p>"Do you mean other than the first one I took us to? Yep." Crowley led Azira to the Bentley, opening the door and then joining him in the car. "I know several. Or we could go home."</p>
<p>Azira considered the Bentley they sat in, the space of the empty backseat, and then compared it mentally to their bed and the boxes that sat around it. They’d had sex in the Bentley before. "Hm, I rather fancy another adventure."</p>
<p>"You're just a hedonist who enjoys PDA."</p>
<p>Azira laughed. "That too, my dear. Do you think there's a chance we'd be caught?"</p>
<p>Starting the engine, Crowley drove away from the curb and onto the street, as quick as usual. "I mean the police might. Worst we get is a stern lecture, I'm thinking."</p>
<p>"I'm thinking we'd get more than that if we were both naked, my dear," Azira pointed out.</p>
<p>"Angel, I find it really amusing you're the one protesting when we've done it under a blanket in the park."</p>
<p>"That was your idea!"</p>
<p>"I did not plan on having my dick in your hand," Crowley laughed. "You are unbelievable. We're just going to rut like teenagers in the backseat. Is that better for your fine sensibilities?"</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you, my dear." Azira made sure to tip his nose in the air just to hear Crowley's laughter ring out. Looking out the window as the scenery flew past, he watched the city buildings fade into the countryside after some time of driving. Then Crowley turned onto a small road he didn't recognize.</p>
<p>"Never been out here before?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so," Azira responded, turning to smile at Crowley. "It looks lovely though."</p>
<p>"I used to come out here to look at the stars and think, back in the early days of my career. You can see them all here. Of course, if you wander into the wrong back yard you can invite other kinds of trouble too."</p>
<p>Azira chuckled. "I imagine so." Reaching a hand down, he rolled down the window enough that he could lean his head out of it and stare up at the sky. "Oh, that is lovely."</p>
<p>He could hear Crowley's smile as he responded. "Right? And, of course, eventually, I ran into the makeout spot."</p>
<p>"You seem to know a lot of them."</p>
<p>"Hey," Crowley began to protest and then chuckled. "Yeah. But I don’t think you have room to talk."</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're suggesting—"</p>
<p>"That you're ridiculous," Crowley repeated. "We're well-matched."</p>
<p>Azira brought his head back into the car. "We are, aren't we?" He watched in amusement as Crowley shifted in his seat, bit at his lower lip, and began to drum his fingers on the steering wheel. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Yeah. Just...nervous about making out in the backseat." He laughed, turning onto another road that wasn't as paved. "We're almost there."</p>
<p>Nodding, Azira returned to looking back out the window to amuse himself, the minutes slipping away peacefully until he felt the car turn again. Looking forward, he could see them turning into a dirt alcove beside the road. There was another car parked there already, difficult to see in the dark with their lights out and engine silent.</p>
<p>"Ah, looks like someone else is already here."</p>
<p>"I doubt they’ll bother us if we don't bother them," Azira asserted. He unbuckled from his seat and turned, reaching for Crowley's shirt with purpose.</p>
<p>"Hey! Hey," Crowley laughed, grabbing at his hands and curling them inside his own. "I have no problems getting to the nookie now—"</p>
<p>"Nookie?"</p>
<p>"--but," Crowley ignored his interruption with purpose. "I want to ask you something first. And, of course, a no doesn't mean we can't continue."</p>
<p>Azira furrowed his brow, but he settled in his seat. "You can ask me anything you want, Crowley. What is it?"</p>
<p>Crowley took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair, and then said, "Azira, we've been together and even lived together for a while now. You've been my entire world for months now, and there's not a moment that goes by I don't think about you."</p>
<p>Azira nodded, the furrow remaining as he tried to puzzle where Crowley was going with this.</p>
<p>"You've inspired me. I know that's been said, but it's true. You're so...positive! You're like a light when I'm in the dark." Crowley took another breath and reached into his jacket pocket.</p>
<p>Of course, that was when it clicked for Azira, what was happening at this moment. He gasped, eyes round as Crowley pulled out a small black box.</p>
<p>"I know we've just gotten our house, haven't even gotten settled into it yet, and now we're going to be adopting. I want this, though, to be with you forever. Azira, will you marry me?" He opened the box with fumbling fingers, revealing a simple gold band inside.</p>
<p>"Oh, Crowley!" Azira clasped his hands to his lips, staring down at the band in awe before he looked up at Crowley's hesitant face. "Of course I will! Oh, yes, Crowley!" Heedless of their cramped confines, he threw his arms around Crowley, bodily throwing himself at him.</p>
<p>Laughing, Crowley managed to keep the box in his hands, nuzzling into Azira's shoulder. Azira could hear the thready sound of his breathing. "Oh, good. Good!"</p>
<p>Azira straightened, bringing up a hand to poke Crowley in the nose. "You have no reason to be worried, but you've definitely surprised me! Oh, I love it, Crowley. Pretending you want to makeout—"</p>
<p>"Wasn't pretending!"</p>
<p>Azira smiled, glancing downward so he could look at Crowley through his lashes. "You weren't?"</p>
<p>"No," Crowley quickly responded. "I want you all the time, Azira. I'd never pretend that. I just...this was good timing. I've been wanting to find the right time."</p>
<p>Azira smiled, leaning in to kiss Crowley. Their mouths moved, tilting to deepen it until their tongues were wrapping around each other, engrossed in the feeling. When they broke off to breathe, Azira giggled and held up his hand. "Well, let's try on the ring. How did you get my ring size?"</p>
<p>"When we were moving your stuff," Crowley explained, taking out the ring and sliding it gently onto his finger, "I found a ring and got it sized."  Azira tilted it around and grinned so widely his face hurt before leaning in to kiss Crowley again. This time when his hands went to his shirt, Crowley moaned.</p>
<p>Deft fingers undid the buttons, sliding inside to run against warm skin and over pert nipples. Circling his fingers around them, Azira pinched each in turn, reveling in the sound of his fiancée — his fiancée — moaning into his mouth.</p>
<p>His mouth left Crowley's lips only to make a trail to his jaw, sucking there before he drew his tongue along his throat. Crowley tipped his head back with a sigh as Azira's lips sucked at this throat gently, and then harsher at his shoulder to leave a mark.</p>
<p>Crowley gasped, his hands coming up to fist at the back of Azira's shirt. "Back seat," he gasped.</p>
<p>"Mmm, okay. Please don't laugh." Azira pulled away, laughing himself anyway as he clambered into the back seat awkwardly. Crowley followed suit with Azira grabbing his hands to pull him the rest of the way into the seat.</p>
<p>Azira laid down on his back, drawing Crowley over top of him and then running a hand through his hair, down the back of his neck, and to the bruising mark he'd left on his shoulder. "Mmm, my fiancée."</p>
<p>Crowley's grin lit up his expression. "That sounds nice."</p>
<p>"Husband is going to sound even nicer," Azira agreed, pulling Crowley's shirt down more. "Come here and let me taste you more."</p>
<p>Groaning, Crowley tangled his hands into Azira's hair and lowered himself until their bodies were pressed against each other. Azira's lips went back to the mark on Crowley's shoulder, sucking until he heard the hiss of approval from Crowley.</p>
<p>Azira's hands moved to Crowley's trousers, undoing the button so he could slide his hands around to Crowley's ass and grab two handfuls, gripping him so that he could shift Crowley's hips encouragingly.</p>
<p>With growing understanding that Azira clearly wanted to 'rut like teenagers', Crowley shifted his legs, bringing them together so that when his hips thrust back into Azira's hands and forward again, their covered cocks rubbed together.</p>
<p>The friction wasn't the best, but the fumbling way their bodies moved together was exciting. Combined with the heady feeling left from the proposal, Azira would have happily continued to join Crowley in thrusting upwards against him.</p>
<p>Crowley was not as patient. Leaning back and denying Azira contact with his shoulder, he smirked at the pout he received and tutted. "No fair, you get all the access to me." Reaching down, he undid Azira's trousers and reached in, wrapping his hand around Azira's cock and drawing it out. "There. That's better."</p>
<p>Azira gasped, bucking upward and forcing Crowley to grab his hip to stay on top of him. Crowley laughed as Azira pinched his backside in reprimand. "I thought we wanted to remain clothed?"</p>
<p>"No police are likely to come out here, Azira. We're not going to get all the way undressed. I just want to wrap my hands around our cocks."</p>
<p>Azira bit at his lower lip, his admittedly fake resistance to getting caught far outweighed by the thought of watching Crowley's hand stroke them both until they came. "Well...that's alright then."</p>
<p>Laughing, Crowley reached a hand to his own cock, gasping in time with Azira as Crowley pressed their cocks together and wrapped one hand around them both. Running his hand over their slits to gather the precome, he slid it down their shafts.</p>
<p>Azira moaned, squeezing Crowley's cheeks with purpose and forcing him to rock his hips forward. Tossing back his head, Crowley shuddered for a moment, gasping all on his own as he picked up the speed of his hand while his hips jerked into his own grip.</p>
<p>The feeling of Crowley's hot cock sliding over his own made Azira moan, tilting his own hips to try and add to the friction. He just needed that little bit more. The sight enough was making his balls draw up in anticipation.</p>
<p>With a suddenly wicked grin that Crowley didn't notice, Azira ran a finger over Crowley's entrance, feeling the jerk as Crowley shifted in surprise.</p>
<p>"Angel?" Crowley was looking at him now, eyes wide before he moaned and leaned back into the touch. "Yes. Just a little."</p>
<p>"Just a little," Azira promised, slowly pressing his finger inside and keeping it still. Crowley gasped, his hips jerking again. His chin dropped until it touched his chest, and Azira felt him tighten around his finger as he moaned.</p>
<p>"Aaah, fuck." Azira didn't move as Crowley shifted, hips canting to pull away from the intrusion and then gently back toward it. "Aah, yeah. Yeah," he breathed out.</p>
<p>Azira's own breath stuttered in his lungs as Crowley craned his neck back, exposing the line of it down to the glimpse of chest through his opened shirt to the light striking in through the Bentley's window. "Ooh, just a bit more, my dear."</p>
<p>"J-just a bit more. Just a bit more," Crowley chanted as he kept his head back, moving again as their cocks rubbed together, his hand tightening around them both as he gasped. "Oooh...yes!" Then he was arching back more as he came over the top of their cocks and his hands, convulsing around Azira's finger.</p>
<p>That was enough to send Azira to climax as well, arching up as much as possible as his come joined Crowley's. "Ooooh," he gasped out, withdrawing his finger as his hands clenched on Crowley's ass. "Mmmmm, feel so good."</p>
<p>Crowley bent his head back down, blinking down at Azira with amazement. "You really do make me feel like a rutting teenager. Fuck, Azira."</p>
<p>"Hah! We were both rutting teenagers there, I'd dare say." He leaned up toward Crowley, who met him the rest of the way to press their lips together. "Mmmm, let's get cleaned up and go home to cuddle in a bath."</p>
<p>"A hot bath sounds great," Crowley agreed. Rising up, he moved to lean over the front seat and rummage in the dashboard. He came back with some wet napkins and they both proceeded to clean up. There was no way they could avoid not getting a mess on their clothes, but Azira could toss those in the wash when they got home.</p>
<p>"If you don't mind, my dear, I am going to remain back here while you drive us home." He reached to smack at Crowley's ass as he scrambled into the front seat, watching him laugh and attempt to keep from crashing into the steering wheel with his head.</p>
<p>"Azira! Fuck…. That's fine. Just stop with my ass."</p>
<p>"It's sexy. It's your fault."</p>
<p>"I thought it was the pants."</p>
<p>"You and your pants are practically glued together."</p>
<p>Laughing, Crowley started the car and looked backward to keep from backing into the car still parked behind them. "Hey…." He paused and squinted. "Is that Gabriel's car?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bigger chapter, I know. I hope you enjoyed it, and I can guarantee it's not the only long chapter here. The proposal from Azira's pov is how I reacted with my husband proposed to me. He totally caught me by surprise at a comic con and I accidentally filmed the proposal myself before I realized what was happening!</p>
<p>I look forward to introducing the child Azira and Crowley will be fostering. You might've noticed there's a bit of hand-waving about the logistics and time of all these complicated bureaucratic matters. I attempted to not get into the details that cause a lot of stress but maintain a bit of realism with the process. Hope it works for you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley is fed up with his job and worried that it might actually affect their foster child. Azira has a plan to put things in motion to make sure his fiancée is happy and healthy, and it involves Gabriel! What kind of different career might Crowley pursue, and what news do both Azira and Crowley receive that will propel them to their happy ending?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the door slamming alerted Azira that Crowley's entrance was not a happy one. He heard the keys hit the table, slide, and then strike the floor.</p><p>Crowley cursed.</p><p>"Crowley, dear, are you alright?" Wiping his hands on the dishtowel, Azira left the sink to wander into the living room.</p><p>Crowley looked sheepish as he picked up the keys from where they'd fallen. "Yeah. Just...shit. I mean, I'm fine. Today was shit."</p><p>Frowning, Azira nodded. "Why don't I make you some tea and you can sit down and relax?"</p><p>"I'd like that, yeah," Crowley agreed. Azira left him to take off his shoes and get comfortable as he walked back to the kitchen for the tea. As he poured the hot water into the tea leaves and watched it brew, he furrowed his brows in thoughts.</p><p>Crowley had been at another show. He knew those tended to stress Crowley out, to begin with. He wasn't just selling his art to them, he was selling himself, and Azira knew that Crowley hated to pretend to be one of them. Azira had already heard that the talk was that Crowley was settling down and might retire soon.</p><p>Crowley said that was ridiculous. He still wanted to do art for the rest of his life, and if he didn't make money from it, he would have to get another job and have less time for his art. He simply didn't want to make that change, and Azira didn't want that for him either.</p><p>Pouring the tea into Crowley's favorite mug, he added some honey instead of sugar and stirred it as he walked back into the living room. Crowley had his feet tucked up under him, shirt buttons undone and jacket off as he scrolled through the channels, finally stopping when he ran into Golden Girls reruns.</p><p>Crowley knew what it took to decompress from a hard day, a thing Azira was grateful for. He didn't want Crowley to pretend he wasn't upset and attempt to push past it or ignore it.</p><p>"Here we go," he proclaimed, offering Crowley the mug and then settling down beside him. He gave Crowley time to inhale the steam and take a cautious sip before he wrapped an arm around him and gave Crowley a side-hug. "I'm sorry your day was bad, Crowley."</p><p>"It's okay. I mean, it's not. You're right. It's not okay I'm this upset all the time," Crowley bit out. "What will the kid think when I come home slamming doors and throwing stuff around?"</p><p>"Well, hopefully, we can talk to him about things like that."</p><p>"But it might scare him."</p><p>Azira knew Crowley had a point. "Maybe when you've had a bad day, you could call me and I could come outside to the Bentley and sit and talk with you?"</p><p>Crowley shot Azira a grateful look and smiled. "Thanks, but...you shouldn't have to do that. I shouldn't have to be this upset about my-my passion, the thing I love!"</p><p>"No, you shouldn't," Azira agreed.</p><p>"I just— I just don't know what to do." As Crowley sat down the mug so he could drop his head into his hands, Azira rubbed soothing circles over his back.</p><p>"We'll figure something out, my dear. Now that the house is taken care of, we can make finding you a job you enjoy a priority. The adoption is still going to take a while."</p><p>Crowley heaved a sigh and then curled up against Azira, who laid back and wrapped his arms around him. "The parenting classes are helping. I mean, it's helping with other things. The art snobs are a lot like kids, but spoiled ones who never learned any better."</p><p>Azira chuckled. "They're not all bad at least." He hummed to himself. "Why don't we both see what we can come up with this week and then reconvene to go over our findings?"</p><p>Crowley barked a laugh and turned so he could lean up and kiss Azira. "You can always make me laugh. Sure, angel. We'll reconvene to go over our findings."</p><p>Azira was definitely going to speak to Gabriel. He had come to see him as much of a friend as Crowley saw him, and he knew Gabriel cared about Crowley. He was confident he could raise his own concerns, alongside Crowley's, and make sure he understood how serious this was.</p><p>When it came to a child in their home, he knew Crowley would feel horrible if he did anything to worsen what the child might already be going through. Crowley would likely quit rather than risk that. While Azira wouldn't mind him quitting, he wanted to make sure Crowley could find a purpose for his art.</p><p>That seemed to make Crowley truly happy when he could read or hear about his art engaging someone positively. What made Azira the happiest was seeing Crowley in his studio, working on a new piece and smiling as he put whatever he was feeling on the canvas as the sun slanted down and painted the white wall orange.</p><p>Much as it had the first time, thinking anyone could reject art born out of a reflection of that happy, concentrated expression made Azira want to...to slash their tires or knock their expensive drinks onto their expensive clothes. It made him feel quite petty.</p><p>Luckily, Crowley enjoyed that.</p><p>Nuzzling into Crowley's red hair, Azira began to hum under his breath, feeling Crowley relax against him, head drooping and tea forgotten on the table. Within moments, Crowley was dozing and Azira felt such a swell of protective love take over him, that he squeezed Crowley gently in his arms.</p><p>They would figure this out.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>"Gabriel, do you mind if I speak to you a moment?"</p><p>Gabriel's head jerked up from where he'd been concentrating on his phone over a plate of lunch. "Uh," he drew out, looking bewildered as he glanced around to make sure he was at a restaurant and nowhere near Aziraphale's coffee shop. "Sure? How did you find me?"</p><p>Smiling, Azira took the seat across from him. "Your personal secretary was ever so gracious in telling me where you were when I said I was Crowley's personal secretary. We spent some time telling sad stories of our employment."</p><p>Gabriel's surprised stare turned into amusement as he barked a laugh, setting down the phone. "Are you trying to get her fired?"</p><p>"She claims she's the only one who can get your appointments booked last minute. I hope you don't have problems replacing her."</p><p>"Well, aren't you a snake in the grass," Gabriel drawled, folding his hands in front of him with an impressed look. "You're right. She does her job very well and is entitled to complain as far as I'm concerned."</p><p>Azira smiled. That was what he liked about Gabriel. He was an asshole, but he admitted he was one fairly and, Azira thought, tried to give recompense for it as well. "I wanted to speak to you about the future."</p><p>"The future?" Gabriel looked intrigued now as he took a bite of his pasta dish. He signaled to the waiter. "Do you want to order?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, thank you." Azira picked up the menu, giving it a quick once over before ordering a dish he recognized on the menu. "Crowley's future. My future too, I suppose."</p><p>"Ah," Gabriel began sympathetically, "Crowley has mentioned he's getting tired of the drama. Honestly, I think the move, the adoption, the upcoming wedding — congratulations by the way — are all just added stressors in his life."</p><p>Azira pressed his mouth close as he considered Gabriel's point of view. "And you think after we've adopted a child and had our wedding things will calm down?"</p><p>"I think so yes," Gabriel confirmed.</p><p>"Some of the stress will certainly calm down, but I must admit, I don't want to wait until after it has. The adoption process is pretty straightforward right now, but what about when we foster the child?"</p><p>Gabriel looked confused. "What about it?"</p><p>"Well, we can't very well leave the child at home, Gabriel. I suspect he will become a regular part of our lives. He'll be at the coffee shop for certain. I imagine he will also be taken to Crowley's shows."</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Gabriel had straightened in his chair, Azira was happy to note, and was staring at him intently.</p><p>"Well, I am certainly not going to have a stranger babysit him while I and Crowley go into the city for what, on the surface, sounds like a fun time. Especially since we tend to eat out afterward or catch the theater or a movie. The child will be a part of our family, and they'll be old enough to conduct themselves properly in public, or at least learn to. The learning...might be challenging for us though."</p><p>"Challenging," Gabriel repeated flatly. His mouth was twisted, and Azira could only imagine he was aware of what Azira was doing.</p><p>"Oh, yes." Azira paused to hum with pleasure as his plate was placed in front of him, taking a generous bite and swallowing before speaking again. "You see how upset Crowley gets with what goes on in the galleries." He paused, raising his fork as if he'd just considered something. "Can you imagine what Crowley might do if the child was upset?"</p><p>Gabriel smiled. "A really pretty snake in the grass. So what do you suggest the solution to the problem is then?" He steepled his fingers in front of him.</p><p>"Crowley would like to continue to do what he loves, but I feel like this current career doesn't work for any of us. I would like your help, with your many connections, in seeking a new job. In exchange, I have a proposition."</p><p>Gabriel sighed, leaning back as he smiled thinly. "Well, go ahead. Don't keep me in suspense."</p><p>"Crowley is about to become a family man and retire, but his works are still prized in collections. Wouldn't they be more valuable if they were rare?"</p><p>"They would…. Are you saying whatever work he continues to produce would be mine to sell?"</p><p>"I'm saying that limited editions he approves would be yours to sell. I'm sure there are careers where he could produce art and not have that work be exclusively under contract?"</p><p>Gabriel blew out a long breath. "A smart, pretty snake." He grinned wider now. "I see where you're going with this. I'm surprised...that you don't just convince him to break away on his own."</p><p>"Oh, he likes you. Gabriel. I like you. We don't want to see you…. Well, not without, you have other clients, but we don't want to just shut you out of our lives."</p><p>"Well, I don't have to have a business partnership with Crowley to still be friends."</p><p>"But it keeps you closer to us by necessity. And Crowley doesn't feel bad." Azira smiled. "We want you to be part of our family too, and I feel like, and I might be wrong, that if Crowley and you didn't have a business reason for visiting, you wouldn't visit as much, if only because you would fill the time with other business."</p><p>Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. "You might be right there, Azira. I really like you. I'm glad I told Crowley to stop by your shop."</p><p>Azira smiled indulgently. "We owe our love to you, that is for sure, Gabriel. Now, I am a totally unaware person when it comes to careers in the artist industry. What do those look like?"</p><p>"Well, there's my job, but that wouldn't solve the problem. In fact, a lot of careers in the art world would see Crowley rubbing elbows with people he doesn't like."</p><p>"You don't like them either," Azira cheekily pointed out.</p><p>"Yes, but I can pretend to like them and ignore all their meaningless chatter. Honestly, if they picked at my hard work, I'd talk back as much as Crowley does." Gabriel's smirk was sinister. "That's why sometimes I don't stop him."</p><p>Azira laughed, eating his food as Gabriel continued talking.</p><p>"He could look into teaching art." Gabriel grimaced. "But I don't think that's what he wants either. It's not as creative. There's a structure and lessons you have to teach. Crowley is self-taught, something he's been reminded of constantly. He has a...feeling about those with formal education."</p><p>Azira nodded in understanding. How much did he dislike someone who claimed to know more about coffee than he did coming into his shop and lecturing him?</p><p>Gabriel frowned. "In fact, a lot of art careers would take more education. Would he mind that?"</p><p>Shrugging, Azira sipped at his water. "He might not, depending on the subject. He did go to college, and he made good grades. He just wasn't passionate about the subject."</p><p>"Yes, his parents made him pursue it." Gabriel frowned, which told Azira what he thought of that. "Well, if he doesn't mind getting a degree, he could go into other things. He could do art lectures. He knows a lot about art history that even ends up being interesting to me. I did not know some of the scandalous details he does about classical artists."</p><p>"Oh, some of our best conversations concern artists and the drama they engaged in. It's so much more real when you know more about the person behind the art they've created. It helps to under— Oh, I'm sorry. Blathering on." Azira went back to eating and listening.</p><p>Gabriel smiled, waving away the interruption. "He could become an art auctioneer or evaluator, conservatism, or even a therapist. He could use his art in other careers too like media, fashion, or architecture, though getting into textiles may be too far outside his passion."</p><p>"It might. These are good suggestions, Gabriel." Azira smiled, leaning back from his empty plate. "Thank you. You've been a best friend to Crowley for so long, and I know you've helped him a lot."</p><p>Color rose high on Gabriel's cheeks. "Ah, well, yes." Clearing his throat, he smiled. "You've been good for him."</p><p>"He's been good for me." Standing, Azira patted at his mouth with a cloth napkin and nodded. "If you could find more details on some of these careers, like what Crowley would have to do to get a foot in the door, that would help us a lot."</p><p>"And help me from the sound of it," Gabriel commented wryly. "I'll have something and present it to Crowley later this week."</p><p>Azira laughed. "Your poor assistant," he commented because that was likely who was going to put all this together.</p><p>"She likes the perks of the job. The chance to retire early or get a foot into the career I have will keep her happy. Now I'll warn you, if Crowley asks me about the change of heart, so to speak, I will tell him it was you."</p><p>Azira smiled. "That's perfectly alright." He did wonder if Crowley would be upset and consider it meddling, but that was easily taken care of sooner rather than waiting for Crowley to find out another way. "Thank you again, Gabriel."</p><p>Gabriel paused, giving Azira a strange look before he smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>Nodding, Azira took his leave, heading back to the coffee shop after a quick call for a taxi. Hours later saw him closing up the shop and placing the till in the safe. When he came back, it was to see Crowley fumbling with his key in the lock to open the doors, smiling at him.</p><p>Azira stared at the stark streak of white painting a strand in Crowley's hair. "Are you alright, my dear?"</p><p>"Yeah! Yeah, I lost track of time. Sorry!"</p><p>"It's fine." Azira smiled, crossing the room to wrap Crowley in his arms in a warm embrace. Crowley smelled strongly of paint. "You were working!"</p><p>"I guess I was," Crowley agreed. "I got a sudden image in my head. I had to get it out."</p><p>"I feel the same with a good book. When there's a good part, I just can't stop reading."</p><p>Crowley laughed. "Yeah, it probably does feel the same. How was your day?"</p><p>Azira turned to loop his arm with Crowley's, leading him to the couch. "Good. I met with Gabriel and we talked over lunch,"</p><p>Raising a brow, Crowley sat down beside Azira, his expression openly curious. "You met with Gabriel? For what?"</p><p>"Well...for you. I wasn't trying to meddle, but...I wanted to press him for more help."</p><p>Frowning, Crowley leaned back in his seat. "More help with what?" His voice had turned stiff as he stared at Azira.</p><p>Twisting his hands in his lap, Azira smiled soothingly. "About a career switch. I know he's been stubborn about wanting to take it seriously, and that's not right. I thought if I explained things— Well, honestly I scared him a bit by reminding him we would likely be taking our child with us when we went to art galleries."</p><p>Crowley's eyes widened as he leaned in toward Azira. "You didn't! Did you tell him our kid might get his fingers sticky with candy and then touch all the paintings?" As Crowley laughed at the image, Azira felt calm. He hadn't thought Crowley would be upset, and he was glad he was correct.</p><p>"No, nothing so horrendous as that! I simply reminded him that those people are horrible and they might upset our child, which would…."</p><p>"Tip me right over," Crowley finished as Azira trailed off. "Yes, it would." He continued to grin. "What did he say?"</p><p>"Well, he called me a snake!"</p><p>"What?" Crowley laughed again. "A snake?"</p><p>"Yes, he called me a—" Azira paused to remember. "A pretty, intelligent, sneaky snake in the grass."</p><p>"What…? I have no idea why he'd say that. You're as innocent as a baby!" Crowley's grin was teasing as he made his surprised tone of voice too dramatic.</p><p>"Oh, you!" Azira pushed at his shoulder, causing Crowley to break into more laughter. "He agreed to research careers you could branch out into. He should have some more information later this week."</p><p>Crowley smiled and then leaned in to press their foreheads together. "Angel...thank you. I think I could have eventually got there myself, but you're just enough of a bastard to push things sooner."</p><p>"Well," Azira explained, his cheeks flushing, "I love you. I don't want to wait for you to get to some point where you feel you have to push. You should be able to just say it isn't right for you and that be accepted. Gabriel will take this much more seriously now."</p><p>"You mean, he'll take you more seriously now."</p><p>"That too. Shall we go out to eat to celebrate?" Azira smiled, giving Crowley his best puppy-dog stare.</p><p>"Oh, put that away! Of course, we can." Standing up, Crowley went to get Azira's jacket and make sure the front door was locked. "Do you think I could get the job before we foster?"</p><p>"I think at least you can start on that path. Gabriel did mention there might be some schooling, but many colleges allow for online learning now." Azira smiled. "It's like they realize we can learn at our pace and are responsible for our own learning."</p><p>"Wow." Crowley chuckled. "There's a story there, huh?"</p><p>Laughing, Azira led them outside and locked the back door, stopping to stare at Crowley and nod. "There is indeed! I've heard a lot of stories from the young adults who frequent the LBGT plus meetings, and they have some words about how our education system, and a lot of workplaces, are not accessible."</p><p>Crowley blew out air as they walked hand in hand to the Bentley. "I suppose you didn't mention all the art galleries and museums that aren't."</p><p>"Oh my, it's rampant everywhere!" Azira smiled. "It might be something we have to deal with ourselves."</p><p>Nodding, Crowley opened the Bentley and hopped into the driver's seat as Azira slid in beside him. "It might be. We'll tackle it. It should be no problem for a snake in the grass like you."</p><p>"Oh, Crowley," Azira admonished fondly.</p><p>With a laugh, Crowley drove off to take them to dinner.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>"Oh, textiles are right out. Not that I don't respect them," Crowley explained as he waved his hands. He was bent over the folders of research that had been printed out. "I'm just not cut out for that kind of work. Have you seen those videos they do of people, uh, like making stuff?" Crowley looked up into the amused faces of both Azira and Gabriel.</p><p>"I think I know what you're talking about. So no textiles. Architecture?"</p><p>Crowley stuck out his tongue, leaning back in his seat. "I'd be away from home so long with that kind of job, wouldn't I? On job sites?"</p><p>"Not necessarily, but maybe at first," Gabriel confirmed.</p><p>Waving a hand in the air, Crowley dismissed that idea. "I want to be at home. I want to...be there...for the kid."</p><p>Gabriel's expression became frozen as if he were struggling not to say something, and Azira watched him push on. "And the others?"</p><p>"Hmmm, I'm not teaching about art." At Gabriel's chuckle, Crowley pointed a finger at him. "Hey, you feel the same way I do!"</p><p>Gabriel's teeth clicked closed, but he nodded. "Yes. I do. I just don't speak as loudly as you do about it."</p><p>"I might think about art history, but that's a long road...and a lot of worry about, uh, tenure, right?"</p><p>Azira nodded. "I thought about becoming a professor, but I'm sorry to say, my dear, the politics in a school can be just as poor as anyplace else. I'm afraid since it is everywhere, it's best to find a career where it's not in your face every day."</p><p>"My current career has that at least," Crowley agreed. "Hm, what an art therapist?"</p><p>"From what I researched you use art as a form of therapy," Gabriel shrugged. "I didn't look into it much."</p><p>"I've never heard of it." Crowley picked up the folder and opened it. Azira sipped from his tea as they let Crowley read. He was happy that Gabriel had brought Beez, who was sitting in a chair nearby with a book perched on their armchair, twisted around to read it as they sipped a black coffee.</p><p>Neither he nor Crowley had mentioned it, just quietly nodded and welcomed Beez. They, in turn, had said they liked the style of the location and gone immediately to pick out a book to read. Now, Beez shifted, straightening from their half-slouch. "Do you like to listen to people talk about their problems all day?"</p><p>Crowley's head jerked up. "What?"</p><p>"Do you enjoy listening to people? Would you like it if you thought you were helping someone?"</p><p>"Yeah," Crowley drawled. "But...there's more to it than that right?"</p><p>Beez waved a hand in the air. "Yeah, and it's stuff the university teaches you. It's stuff you can memorize or learn, like how to talk to people and what the books say about stuff. The big part of the job is not having an ego and being able to adapt to different people needing help in different ways. The first is something no one can teach you, and the second is something you can learn along with everything else. I say don't worry about what it says it's like and just take a class and see if you like it."</p><p>Blinking, Azira sat back in his chair as Crowley gaped at Beez. They had a point. If someone had told Azira he would enjoy the minutia of book-keeping, stocking supplies, and doling out coffees and pastries to impatient and demanding customers, he would have laughed in their face.</p><p>But, despite the problems that could arise, he always enjoyed rising above them. He liked the challenge of it. He'd had to experience it to find that out.</p><p>"Beez's right. You could take a class and find out. You could even take an art history class alongside it. I'm sure the two are connected anyway or it might be a requirement of the degree." Azira smiled in thanks to Beez, who shrugged and went back to their book.</p><p>Gabriel was staring at Beez with the kind of expression that Azira must give Crowley every day.</p><p>"Huh," Crowley exclaimed. He looked down at the folder, closed it, and slapped it onto the table. "They're right. I mean, that's the kind of person I am. Not a study and research and think about it person. I'm a do this and see if it sticks kind of person."</p><p>Azira smiled. "Then let's try it out. We can get you set up with an…"</p><p>"Accredited university," Gabriel supplied.</p><p>"Accredited university and signed up for some online courses."</p><p>Crowley nodded. "I took all of my basic courses, so I'd want as many of those as possible to transfer over." Wrinkling his nose, he laughed. "Imagine someone my age going back to school."</p><p>"It's quite common now. With the world shifting into technology, a lot of adults are going back to learn so they can get raises. Plus you have to admit you'd get to rub in all of their faces that you won't have nearly as much debt like most of the ones who snubbed you." Gabriel smirked. Beez glanced up from their reading and smiled, Azira noticed.</p><p>"I guess doing it virtual means I don't have to go in and see all the kids."</p><p>"They're hardly kids, Crowley," Azira laughed. "They're the same age as the group that meets here."</p><p>"I know, I know, but compared to me!" He placed a hand on his chest dramatically. "No one wants it rubbed in their face how many years have passed since they were last in university!"</p><p>Azira reached to pat Crowley's leg and smiled. "Just imagine all the stuff you know they're going through that you're long past and it will make you feel so much better. I do that every day right here."</p><p>Crowley laughed. "I guess you do have to deal with younger people wondering why you're running a coffee shop and not realizing it's an entire business."</p><p>"With marketing and everything, yes. The business majors I can tell understand." Azira chuckled. "I think you'll have fun going back and learning at your own pace. That's the good part of an online degree. That and most of your interactions will be without having to see people face to face."</p><p>Crowley leaned into Azira and smiled. "You've really researched this, hm?"</p><p>"I might've found out there are some business classes I can take." Azira smiled. "So I might work alongside you to, as Gabriel said, increase my paycheck."</p><p>Gabriel chuckled.</p><p>Beez stood suddenly, moving to stand beside Gabriel. "I want to go." Their eyes flickered to Crowley and Aziraphale. "Thank you for having me."</p><p>Azira nodded to acknowledge the politeness as Gabriel unfolded from his own chair. "Sure! Crowley, I've rescheduled your showing to next week so you can get yourself settled with whatever you decide."</p><p>Crowley snapped his head up in surprise. "Thanks!" He grinned. "We're going to be able to see the kid we might get to foster soon. Do you want to be there?"</p><p>Gabriel went stiff beside Beez, who was standing close enough that their arms were brushing. "Um—"</p><p>"He'd love to support you both, yes," came Beez's disinterested tone.</p><p>Gabriel shot them a sharp look, but he seemed to cave slightly when Beez met his stare evenly. "Yes. Yes, I would like to support you."</p><p>With a nod, Beez turned away, walking to the door and opening it to leave.</p><p>"What time," Gabriel asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's not till next month," Crowley was staring wide-eyed after Beez. "I was trying to give you time to think about it."</p><p>Heaving a sigh, Gabriel surprisingly smiled. "I have been thinking about it. I...liked what Azira said to me during our conversation at lunch." Without explaining further, Gabriel turned and followed Beez outside.</p><p>Crowley twisted in his seat, staring at Azira as if he'd performed some miracle. "What did you say to him?"</p><p>Azira's own eyes were wide. "I'm not— I  vaguely threatened him I suppose. I said we were friends. I said I considered him family. Oh…."</p><p>"Oh," Crowley agreed. "That would do it. I mean, I've always considered him that, but I've never said. You probably blew him away with that."</p><p>"And he must've told Beez."</p><p>Crowley nodded and grinned. "They must be getting along."</p><p>Azira scoffed. "Oh, the makeout spot didn't tell you that?"</p><p>Crowley laughed. "That's different. I mean for more than just— Listen, I don't want to think about it!"</p><p>Laughing back, Azira nodded. "That's fair. They do seem to get along, I agree." Azira paused for a moment and then asked what was on his mind. "Has Gabriel told you what he feels about us adopting?"</p><p>Crowley glanced up from the papers stacked on the table. "No. I mean, he looked confused, but he didn't say anything other than okay. Why?"</p><p>"It's strange he doesn't have any questions, isn't it? He didn't even consider what having a child might mean for you, the time it might take you away from things, and how you would include them in your life."</p><p>"Maybe. Gabriel doesn't really think that way, though. It seems he really does support it, so maybe...he’s confused."</p><p>Azira nodded. "Well, I hope he feels comfortable asking us questions soon," he mused, frowning. He didn't want to consider that Gabriel was keeping quiet because he was afraid of offending them or thought he'd be shut out.</p><p>"You know," Crowley drawled, leaning back against Azira again, "I've known Gabriel for years. If he wants to ask a question, he does, and he doesn't care who he offends. Maybe...he doesn't know what to ask."</p><p>"Hm, I suppose if he's never thought of adopting in general it would be hard to ask why we want to."</p><p>"And what kind of answer can we give him a question like that? Because we want to? Maybe he's figured out he needs to understand what's really bugging him so he can ask or figure it out on his own. He's, uh, deliberative."</p><p>"Yes, that does fit." Azira smiled. "I'm worrying over nothing."</p><p>"Nah, you're worrying over him. That's not nothing. That means you're friends." Crowley leaned up, kissing Azira's lips lightly. "Let's clean this mess up and go home."</p><p>"Agreed. Tomorrow we can start looking at online universities."</p><p>Crowley grimaced. "Ugh, I'm going to make a special email account just so they don't spam my own endlessly!"</p><p>Laughing, Azira leaned over to gather up the paperwork and folders. They would keep it all just in case. He was certainly glad he had a filing cabinet. "They are awfully eager to see money, aren't they?"</p><p>Snorting, Crowley nodding, picking up the dirty plates and mugs to take them to the kitchen. "It's not like the big names are hurting for it."</p><p>Azira smiled, always finding himself touched by how rebellious Crowley could be. He shouldn't have been surprised. Throughout history, the artistic types tended to push back against systems that enforced greed and set restrictions. He wished being adamantly against them was enough to change things.</p><p>With a sigh, he grabbed his coat and joined Crowley at the back of the shop so they could leave. Tomorrow would be a new day full of things on both of their to-do lists. He'd have to remember to force both of them to take a break, maybe on Sunday when the customers at the coffee shop were reduced to people idly walking by and not the working and university crowds.</p><p>Yes, they definitely needed a vacation, Azira reflected as he twinned his hand with Crowley's. There were so many changes that had happened and more on the way. They'd only be able to handle it all with minds not overladen with stress.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>"Huh, this is actually neat."</p><p>"What's that, dear," Azira replied, glancing up from his laptop Crowley had purchased him. Crowley had signed him up for a free course on how to use the word processor on the laptop, and he was trying to understand how to show the symbols on the document he was working on.</p><p>"Uh, the way they use art. I mean, I guess I'm reading ahead. I'm looking up art therapy stuff."</p><p>Standing up from his chair and stretching, he felt Crowley's eyes on him from across the room and turned his head to raise a brow at him. Crowley smirked back. Walking over to Crowley, Azira leaned on the back of his chair and carded his hands through Crowley's hair. "How do they use it?"</p><p>Crowley pointed to his screen, turning back to face it, and Azira leaned in to squint at the bright screen. "Oh, it’s used for those with dementia as well? ‘The physical aspects of items like the paintbrush can also help people feel connected to the world,” Azira read. “That does look intriguing. That actually helps?"</p><p>"Some people. I mean, sometimes it helped me. And it's not about knowing...anything really. I mean, if they want to do something, I can teach them easier ways to do it, but...I guess my focus will be on, uh, psychology. I don't know how good I'll be at that."</p><p>Azira kissed the top of Crowley's head. "I think you'd enjoy it more than you think you would."</p><p>"Yeah?" Crowley tilted back his head and grinned up at Azira.</p><p>"Yes. I've had long conversations with you through the night over many glasses of wine about the history of several artists that I'm sure any psychology book would list as an example."</p><p>Crowley wrinkled his nose. "But that's...different."</p><p>"I think it's like Beez said. It's just categorizing. Our mental health isn't as clear cut as our physical, and our physical health isn't nearly as clear cut as we end up thinking." Azira grinned, reaching to poke at Crowley's wrinkled nose.</p><p>Wriggling it Crowley nodded. "Well, yeah. I guess it's okay to call something the flu even though there are...tons of different viruses."</p><p>"And sometimes different medicines for them too." Azira nodded. "Your first class is tomorrow. Are you nervous?"</p><p>"A little, but I'm just going to be sitting here and taking notes. Is the laptop giving you problems?"</p><p>Azira sighed. "It probably isn't. I think I'll need to take some beginning computer courses."</p><p>"At least you know spreadsheets," Crowley pointed out. "A lot of people hate those!"</p><p>"Like you?"</p><p>Crowley laughed. "Like me," he agreed." Standing, he turned in Azira's arms to kiss him, leaning over the chair awkwardly. "Ack," he exclaimed, drawing back, "that hurts my back!"</p><p>"You're an old man is why."</p><p>"Hey! You're old!"</p><p>"Well, you're marrying the old man, so…."</p><p>"Yeah well, maybe you're a cradle robber!"</p><p>Azira laughed. "Crowley, that's ridiculous!"</p><p>"You're ridiculous."</p><p>"That's not even a comeback. Come, my dear, let's have a snack. We've still got that lemon cake to finish."</p><p>"Lemon cake will soothe my bruised ego."</p><p>"I bet it will." As Azira untangled from Crowley and walked to the kitchen, the phone rang behind him. It sounded like Crowley's ringtone.</p><p>"I'll get it."</p><p>Azira heard Crowley greet someone on the other end, then the quiet murmur of his voice as he opened the fridge to retrieve the cake. When he turned from setting it on the counter, Crowley was standing in the doorway.</p><p>Jumping in fright, Azira pressed a hand to his chest. "Crowley! You scared me." Crowley just stared at him with wide eyes. Worried, Azira stepped towards him. "Crowley? What's wrong?"</p><p>Suddenly breaking out into a grin, Crowley cried, "We get to meet them to foster a kid next week!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's happening! The next chapter is Azira and Crowley meeting their mystery foster child. It is a GO character. Can you guess who?</p><p>As a PSA, if you are unhappy in your job, please do not give up. You can find a place that doesn't cause you physical and/or mental anguish, so don't give up on yourself! And yes, I know it might take time to do so. It took me 20 years. Also yes you can go back to college at an older age. :D Maybe wait for 2020 bullshit to pass us by, but it can be done.</p><p>I'm again handwaving a bunch of reality to bring dreams and happiness together for these two. Cause we love them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for the official introduction to the child Crowley and Azira will foster. Will their first meeting work out? Azira, Crowley, and their new foster child will spend an evening in their new home, eating dinner, watching a movie, and already learning a lot about each other.</p>
<p>This first meeting promises not to be a rocky one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel sat across from them in the waiting room. Azira thought it was comforting, that he looked as nervous as he and Crowley were. His hands kept clenching at his trousers and relaxing, over and over again. Azira was hypnotized by them.</p>
<p>"Do you two want coffee?"</p>
<p>Azira looked up in surprise at the question as Gabriel stood. "Oh, I don't think I should. My stomach is twisting and all we're doing is looking at a...a list." He glanced at Crowley, who's eyes darted from Azira to Gabriel.</p>
<p>"I will have a coffee. Black. I could use it to vibrate out of this seat." Crowley grinned, but his fingers were tapping consistently on the armrest of his chair. Azira had curled one arm around Crowley's closest to him and could feel how much he was already moving.</p>
<p>As Gabriel walked away, Azira leaned his head on Crowley's shoulder. "What, exactly, are we worried about?"</p>
<p>Crowley laughed softly. "I'm not sure. Maybe that we'll pick someone who will hate us?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Crowley." He brushed a hand across Crowley's face and smiled. "I am quite sure that anything like that would be misplaced...and something we would do our best to overcome. I think I am nervous— Well, I suppose over all the little thoughts that flit through my head. The child disliking us is one of them." Azira smiled thinly.</p>
<p>"Do you think one of them will just...speak to us about it?" Crowley twisted his lips in doubt. "That seems silly."</p>
<p>"I think, that whatever child we select will be based on us wanting to give our love to someone, and that, hopefully, they feel right in accepting us as their family."</p>
<p>"Angel…." Crowley smiled. "I know we're going to do our best. And this," he laughed again, "is only the first part."</p>
<p>"Yes, we'll be meeting them next week, to speak to them and see if they're okay with coming home with us."</p>
<p>Gabriel cleared his throat in front of them and they both jerked. "I have your coffee," he explained, thrusting out a little paper cup at Crowley.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Crowley took the coffee, and when Gabriel didn't move, raised a brow at him.</p>
<p>"I...have a question."</p>
<p>Azira felt himself focus on Gabriel's face. This he had been preparing for. He could concentrate on this until they called them. "You can ask anything you want," Azira said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Yes." Gabriel cleared his throat. "You...talk about the child a lot. You don't know who you're getting yet. You don't know what they're like. How can you just accept they'll be a part of the two of you like that?"</p>
<p>Azira blinked, thinking back to their conversations. He supposed Crowley and he had both just embraced the fact that a child would soon be in their lives and that they wanted it to be their child. There was a chance the child wouldn't want that, and it was something Azira personally didn't want to consider. If it happened, they would deal with it then.</p>
<p>Crowley was the one who spoke up. "I mean, it's true they might be, but why act like that? It's okay to know it might not work out the perfect way you imagine, but you deal with that when it comes up. For now, we know we want this kid, whoever they are, to be a part of our family."</p>
<p>Azira squeezed Crowley's hand as he spoke.</p>
<p>"So we're going to talk and act like that's happened. It makes it real and reminds us what we're doing this for." Crowley grinned. "It's not really different from you talking up my latest piece as if it's going to be in the newest gallery and popular. You've been right so far, but I think part of that is you acting like it's going to happen. I start to believe it too and...that makes me feel better?" Crowley shrugged.</p>
<p>Leaning back with a slightly surprised expression, Gabriel uttered an, "Oh," and then moved back to sit across from them. He ducked his head down, apparently lost in thought, and Azira leaned over to kiss Crowley's cheek.</p>
<p>"You're amazing," he told his fiancee.</p>
<p>Crowley's cheeks went pink as he chuckled. "I just hope we were doing it for the same reason."</p>
<p>"I don't think I was even thinking of that way. It just felt good to do it." Azira smiled, lowering his voice as he leaned in. "Maybe he worried we were being naive?"</p>
<p>Crowley nodded his agreement. Both of their heads jerked up as the door opened.</p>
<p>"We can see you now," spoke the petite woman as she held open the door.</p>
<p>Azira and Crowley stood at the same time, Crowley moving a bit faster than Azira to get there. Gabriel took a sedate pace behind them.</p>
<p>Turning to go behind the desk, the woman smiled. "I'm Samantha. We're so glad you've chosen to adopt. I know it's been a long process, but it's all so we can make sure the child finds a good home."</p>
<p>Azira nodded. "Perfectly understandable. We actually appreciate that you take this much time to screen prospective parents." Smiling, he took one of the chairs, still holding Crowley's hand as he sat down next to him.</p>
<p>Crowley fidgeted after he had settled into his chair. Gabriel stood stiffly to the side. Samantha glanced to Gabriel and smiled before looking at Azira and Crowley pointedly.</p>
<p>Crowley turned in his seat to smile at Gabriel and then looked at Samantha. "Ah, that's the godparent. He's really been such a solid support for us. You don't mind?"</p>
<p>Samantha agreeing drowned out the noises of Gabriel's shock behind them, and Azira smiled at how conniving Crowley could be. He agreed completely. Gabriel would make a fine role model.</p>
<p>They would talk to him after this meeting though. Poor Gabriel might be panicking.</p>
<p>"Now this meeting is to the children ready to be fostered with the requests you two had. You wanted an older child, correct?" Azira knew she had this information and was likely asking to prompt conversation.</p>
<p>"Yes, we realize an older child has…." Azira smiled as he tried to find the words. "We just want to help. And I've wanted a family for a long time and thought it was beyond me."</p>
<p>Samantha nodded, smiling again. "Of course. It's a beautiful thing you're both doing." Opening the folder she had, she slid it across to them. "I want you to take your time and look through these. They'll tell you a little about the children." She waved a hand toward Gabriel. "Feel free to come sit closer and look as well."</p>
<p>Azira heard Gabriel scoot a chair behind them, leaning in between to glance at them. His face was in its usual neutral expression, and Azira was glad Crowley hadn't thrown him too much.</p>
<p>For many long moments, they all huddled together, pointing out words that caught their eye, flipping through the entire folder a first time and then a second. It was the most difficult decision Azira had ever made. He hated thinking that he wasn't just selecting a child; he was not selecting so many.</p>
<p>Crowley stopped on a page and glanced at Azira, who finally had the ability to nod. Glancing back at Gabriel, Azira watched his lips pucker for a moment before he nodded as well.</p>
<p>"This one." Crowley's lips were tight as he turned the folder and slid it back over.</p>
<p>Samantha nodded. "Thank you." She looked down at the sheet. "That's Warlock. A unique name, I know." She didn't explain further on the name, but Azira supposed she might not know. She probably had no way of knowing all of the children, or maybe any of them if her job was to sit in an office and make sure parents wanting to adopt knew how the process went.</p>
<p>"Um, what happens next," Azira inquired, trying to think of the child they had selected. His name was Warlock. He had blue eyes and brown hair that was a little long. His smile seemed strained in the photo.</p>
<p>"Next we will arrange for you both and Warlock to meet. Just the two of you." She shot Gabriel a sympathetic smile before continuing. "All three of you can talk, and afterward we will speak to Warlock. There will be another inspection of your home, and then if Warlock is okay with it, you can take him home. The inspection is just making sure you have all the things Warlock needs."</p>
<p>Crowley nodded. "Makes sense." His fingers twitched on the arm of his chair. "We already have a bed and a dresser for his clothes. We got hangers and—" Azira rested a hand on his arm and Crowley subsided.</p>
<p>"Yes," Samantha agreed, "we'll check for all of that and help you find places to get additional things if needed. Everything will just be taken step by step."</p>
<p>Gabriel cleared his throat, shooting first Azira and then Crowley a look before he spoke. "What happens if Warlock says he doesn't want to come home with them?"</p>
<p>"Well then we just select another child. We don't question why he wouldn't want to, and he's free to make that decision for any reason."</p>
<p>Azira felt his throat close up, but he nodded, smiling at Gabriel. Gabriel was just asking a sensible question, and it was one Azira hadn't thought of but would worry about once he did.</p>
<p>Crowley's lips twisted before he nodded. "We wouldn't want to make him come with us if he didn't want to," he agreed.</p>
<p>"Good. Well, we have everything we need: your application, your background checks, you've taken all the parenting classes, and all the inspections and meetings are completed. This next step is the start of having a child in your home and hopefully a part of your family."</p>
<p>Gabriel was the first to stand this time, Azira and Crowley behind him. They filed out the door as Samantha followed them to close it behind them.</p>
<p>Crowley let out a long breath. "Well…."</p>
<p>"Godfather," Gabriel drawled from ahead of them, turning his head to raise a brow.</p>
<p>It was the kind of distraction they both needed as Crowley smirked. "Godparents are for the moral upbringing of a kid. Azira and I are probably going to spend too much time spoiling him. I figured you'd be good for teaching him how to survive in this world...and be a good person."</p>
<p>Gabriel's eyes widened, a visible blush rising to his cheeks before he turned his head and grunted.</p>
<p>Azira felt Crowley elbow him gently and joined him in his grin. Azira didn't believe any of them were particularly religious, but the tradition of a godparent helping with morals was something he could agree with. He didn't even mind that Crowley hadn't spoken to him about it beforehand. Gabriel was a part of their family and this act only proved that.</p>
<p>"Should we go out to eat to celebrate," Azira asked. "I think if we go home right now, I'm just going to worry about what we might have forgotten."</p>
<p>Crowley laughed as they walked out of the adoption center. "I was thinking the same thing! Great minds, right?" He winked at Azira as they walked to the Bentley. "You want to come with us, Gabriel."</p>
<p>"I...want to go visit Beez." Gabriel stopped beside his car as he answered them, his hands clutching his keys tight.</p>
<p>"Oh, tell them we said hi," Azira called. Gabriel nodded and got into his car to drive off. "Do you think it was too much of a shock?"</p>
<p>Crowley shrugged. "I hope not. I didn't mean it to be, but that was silly of me. Was it a shock to you?"</p>
<p>"A surprise, but I agree with it." Azira smiled. "Let's make sure not to spring things like that in public though next time."</p>
<p>"Shit." Crowley frowned as he got into the car, glaring at the steering wheel. "You're right!"</p>
<p>"It's okay. Just...talk to him about it. He's obviously processing it. He didn't say no."</p>
<p>Crowley winced, turning to smile at Azira. "I should've given him that option though, huh?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," Azira agreed. "Where do you want to go to eat?"</p>
<p>"They have that new sushi place on ninth street. Want to try it?"</p>
<p>"Do I!" Azira wiggled his shoulders, his hand automatically clutching at the door handle for stability as Crowley peeled out of the parking lot. "You know...you'll have to change your driving habits with a child in the car."</p>
<p>Crowley shot him a stricken look and then sunk in his seat. "Really?"</p>
<p>"He's going to look to you to learn how he should drive. Do you want him driving the Bentley like you do?"</p>
<p>Crowley's skin was already pale, but the color in his cheeks fled at the image Azira had obviously conjured. Azira knew Crowley had taken his foot off the gas when he felt the car slow down to a reasonable pace.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's so much better!"</p>
<p>"It's so slow," Crowley cried, causing Azira to burst out in delighted laughter.</p>
<p>*   *   *</p>
<p>The meeting a week ago had been tense. Azira hadn't felt his palms that slick since he had told his parents he was gay. Warlock had sat across from them, a table between them, and stared with a frown on his face.</p>
<p>His eyes kept darting from one to the other of them in his fair-skinned face, narrowed and assessing. Azira assumed he was assessing them.</p>
<p>Crowley had started talking first, asking Warlock if he had anything he liked to do. When Warlock had shrugged in response, Crowley had begun to talk, his hands waving in the air as he told Warlock about his painting. Azira knew it was nerves, but he'd watched the tense line of Warlock's shoulders ease.</p>
<p>When Warlock had asked Azira what he liked to do, Azira had admitted he liked to read most, describing the kinds of literature he'd enjoyed. Warlock's eyes had glazed over, but that didn't bother Azira at all.</p>
<p>Warlock still hadn't offered what he'd liked to do, but Azira had felt the meeting had gone better than he'd feared. They were proven right when they'd been called and told Warlock wanted to foster with them.</p>
<p>The inspection of their home had gone and went. They had everything they needed to make sure Warlock was comfortable. That didn't mean Azira wasn't constantly questioning if they were forgetting something.</p>
<p>As he walked past Warlock's bedroom again, he felt air push past him as Crowley darted out of his studio, wrapping his arms around Azira and drawing him toward the studio. "Come here, angel. You're pacing so much I could sing a song to the sound of your feet."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, my dear." Azira pressed a hand to his cheek. He did feel rather flushed. "I didn't mean to dis—"</p>
<p>"Now, don't start that. It's fine." Azira felt Crowley's hands maneuver him gently in front of the canvas. "I wanted to show you how nervous I am." Crowley chuckled.</p>
<p>Azira blinked at the canvas, which was a vivid cacophony of colored streaks over the white. "Oh! Is this a new technique?"</p>
<p>Crowley barked a laugh. "No, this is shit!"</p>
<p>"Crowley!" Azira turned to frown at him severely. "I think it's lovely! I think—" He turned, chewing on the inside of his mouth as he considered the right words. "I think it shows how rapid your thoughts are, how loud and vivid and insistent. It's exactly how I feel right now." He turned to beam at Crowley.</p>
<p>Crowley looked from Azira to the canvas and back again. "Yeah? I mean, this is what that reading ahead for art therapy kind of said. That you just...paint with...uh— I guess with your feelings." He laughed. "It sounds lame but...it really looks—?"</p>
<p>"Nervous and excited and full of energy and life?" Azira took Crowley's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Yes, it does. I think it's lovely! Warlock might like to see it, once he's settled."</p>
<p>Crowley blushed and laughed, wrapping a hand around Azira's shoulders to pull him close. "Maybe I'll do a whole series like that. Whenever I feel something strong just...paint. Instead of coming up with an idea and planning it out. I haven't painted...randomly in a while. It used to be all I painted."</p>
<p>"It's a good exercise at least, right? I imagine it's no different than others writing or playing music that reflects their emotions."</p>
<p>"Right. I guess...some artists can do this and others have to do other things." Crowley grimaced.</p>
<p>"Well maybe you won't be a part of that world anymore, and you can tell people to paint or make art that they enjoy." Azira smiled, looking back at the painting. "I love that shade of...pink. The bright reddish pink?"</p>
<p>"Fuchsia is what it's closest to. I like it too. Then the teal and the umber, those are like the bits that are dreading and nervous and feel a bit helpless."</p>
<p>"He was quite quiet when we met."</p>
<p>"Well, he didn't know us. Or I guess he didn't trust us. That's smart. I mean, think about it. You have all these adults in your life and no one who's really family. And his old family…."</p>
<p>"Yes, that has to come to mean something. We'll be there for him, and he can speak to us or someone else or take the time to find the words, like Gabriel did."</p>
<p>Crowley smiled. "I'm glad he wasn't too upset."</p>
<p>"He seemed happy about it. I think it just needed time to settle for him."</p>
<p>Crowley nodded, turning his head to nuzzle into Azira's hair. "Mm, I wanna wash up before Warlock gets here. Since...he's not here for another two hours— Do you want to shower with me?"</p>
<p>"What are you suggesting, my dear?" Azira smirked. "You want us to be in the shower together with hot water running all over our naked bodies?"</p>
<p>"Do you kiss me with that mouth, angel?" Crowley laughed, pulling him out of the room and down the stairs, albeit carefully. When they were in the bedroom, Crowley kicked the door shut and shrugged at Azira's raised eyebrow. "We should get used to having to do that."</p>
<p>Laughing, Azira began to take off his clothes, setting them aside neatly as Crowley tossed his clothes on a nearby chair. Azira strode into the bathroom, bending over to set the water temperature and squeaking in surprise as a bare palm connected with his ass.</p>
<p>Jumping, he turned to glare at Crowley who didn't look apologetic at all. "My dear, that was a poor decision."</p>
<p>"Was it? Why?" Crowley's smirk was wide, and remained wide as Azira turned on the shower and walked toward him. As Azira arms snatched out, Crowley belatedly reacted, eyes widening in surprise as Azira's arms reached around his legs and chest and hefted him upwards bodily.</p>
<p>With a laughing shriek, Crowley flung his arms around Azira's neck, still laughing as Azira stepped into the shower's spray with Crowley in his arms.</p>
<p>"You're— How can you," Crowley spluttered, laughing as he leaned in to kiss Azira. Shifting him carefully, Azira slowly brought Crowley back to his feet, pulling the curtain closed blindly with a fumbling hand as Crowley laughed into his mouth.</p>
<p>Skin quickly became warm and Crowley's hands slid along Azira's body, bringing a gasp to Azira's lips that Crowley took advantage of as his tongue delved into Azira's mouth. Crowley sucked on Azira's tongue, a hand reaching to press and then knead firmly at his ass.</p>
<p>Breaking the kiss finally to breathe, Azira smirked. "That will teach you to be so cheeky."</p>
<p>"Cheeky!" Crowley laughed at the pun as he pinched Azira, causing another squeal. "Maybe it'll encourage me to be cheeky. That was the sexiest thing ever, Azira!"</p>
<p>Azira tilted his head in genuine curiosity. "Which was?"</p>
<p>"You picking me up like I weighed nothing," Crowley exclaimed. "I had no idea you could do that!"</p>
<p>"So...if I did it again…?"</p>
<p>"It would wildly turn me on, angel," Crowley insisted.</p>
<p>"Hmm, in that case—" Azira shifted himself between Crowley's legs, forcing them to spread as his hands slid down to cup the back of Crowley's thighs. "Why don't we try some of that now?"</p>
<p>Swallowing thickly, Crowley brought his hands back up to tangle in Azira's hands, moving with him as Azira moved so that Crowley's back was against a wall of the shower. With a heft of his arms, Azira lifted Crowley into the air, Crowley's legs wrapping around Azira's middle automatically.</p>
<p>Crowley groaned.</p>
<p>"Oh, you do like that," Azira commented with a smirk, staring pointedly down at the jerking erection trapped between them.</p>
<p>"Yes, you utter bastard, I do," Crowley gritted out.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Azira leaned forward to push his nose at Crowley's chin until he obligingly tilted his head back, and then sucked lightly on his neck, scraping teeth against his wet skin. "Mmm, I am quite legitimate, my dear."</p>
<p>"Just...an expression."</p>
<p>Azira shifted his hands, making sure he had a good grip on Crowley, and then smirked. "Crowley, my dear, I can't hold you up and prepare you."</p>
<p>Crowley's head jerked down, eyes wide, but he nodded mutely as one of his hands sought out a bottle of anything. He didn't even look as he brought the bottle behind Azira's head so both hands could work off the cap and let it drop to the tub's floor. There was a brief squirting sound they both giggled at, and then Crowley's hand was moving down his own body.</p>
<p>It wasn't the most graceful of positions, but Azira bent his knees and made him sure Crowley's back was against the wall and his grip tight as Crowley slid a finger between his legs and then moaned, eyelids fluttering shut.</p>
<p>Azira leaned in to kiss the side of his mouth and murmur, "I'm going to feel so much better than your fingers, Crowley."</p>
<p>Mumbling an agreement, Crowley made another choked noise, apparently fitting more fingers inside him. Azira knew he was going a bit fast, but he wasn't hurting himself.</p>
<p>"Make sure you're nice and relaxed for me, my dear," Azira purred.</p>
<p>Whimpering, Crowley nodded, opening his eyes to stare at Azira as he worked his fingers in and out of himself. Finally, hips began to move, little panting moans from his lips as he leaned his head back. "I'm-I'm ready. I'm ready. Please fuck me."</p>
<p>Azira felt Crowley's arm rest on his shoulder and lifted Crowley up further, feeling Crowley's feet flex into his spine as Azira kept his eyes on where his aching cock was lining up to Crowley's ass.</p>
<p>Feeling his erection slide across Crowley's backside, Azira bit at his lower lip, concentrating as his arms shook with the effort of slowly pushing Crowley down onto his cock. He felt the slow give as Crowley clenched around him alongside Crowley's cry as Azira entered him.</p>
<p>Holding still, Azira smiled, breathing out slowly as he allowed them both to adjust to the position. It was easier to be deeper inside Crowley, so he held himself away from that while he slowly relaxed his hold so the wall bore Crowley’s weight. "Okay?"</p>
<p>Crowley nodded before he opening his mouth to gasp as he settled down on Azira more firmly. "Ye-yeah. So good." He tugged at Azira's hair and smiled. "You feel so good. Can you...can you move?"</p>
<p>"Of course, my dear," Azira leaned his head down to brush his cheek against Crowley's as he moved his hips, his fingers sinking into Crowley's skin as he pushed into Crowley and then pulled out before slamming back in.</p>
<p>Crowley tossed back his head, a high cry echoing in the bathroom over the spray of water that struck them. He pulled hard enough on Azira's hair to hurt, but the sting only added to the pleasure building in Azira's gut.</p>
<p>"You're so...sexy," Azira grunted. "I never want to stop."</p>
<p>Crowley let out a delighted laugh broken by Azira's thrusts as Azira began to set a steady pace, his hips slapping against Crowley's thighs as Crowley's back pushed into the slick tile, sliding upwards. The only reason Crowley didn't escape the motions was because he kept shoving down on the cock inside him.</p>
<p>Neither of them were going to last long, Azira realized dizzyingly as he felt his body tingle and tighten in anticipation. With a harsh shout, he felt Crowley tighten around him, squeezing his erection as Crowley's come splashed hotly across his own chest. Azira went up on his toes for a moment as he came deep inside, wanting Crowley to feel every bit.</p>
<p>Shaking, Azira relaxed, lifting Crowley gently off his softened cock so he could rest him on the wall before he brought his stiff, aching hands up to lean against the tiles. "Oh my…."</p>
<p>"You okay," Crowley panted.</p>
<p>"I don't believe I should do that too often," Azira admitted with a grin. "Perhaps the next time we can use the bath."</p>
<p>Laughing, Crowley brought his hands down to Azira's shoulders, running them down his arms. "Let's sit down."</p>
<p>"Oh, in the shower." Azira looked both distressed and befuddled as Crowley laughed again and grabbed his hands. Crowley sat down on the shower floor and Azira was forced to follow. As Azira made himself comfortable on the warmed tile, Crowley curled into his lap, smiling as he kissed him.</p>
<p>The kiss was wet, warm, and full of soft care, and Azira melted into it, hands curled around Crowley's waist. "Mmm, okay. This is nice."</p>
<p>"No rules say we can't sit in a shower."</p>
<p>"It is unorthodox."</p>
<p>"Says the man who always surprises me with his idea of a normal sexual adventure."</p>
<p>"Oh, sex is completely different." Azira smiled, nipping playfully at Crowley's nose. "We can't wash from down here."</p>
<p>"Let's give each other time to breath and rest." Crowley tilted his head to lay it on Azira's shoulder. "Mmmm, you lifting me like that was very sexy, but we can save it for you manhandling in the bedroom."</p>
<p>"You want to be tossed around?"</p>
<p>"Onto the bed or flipping me over? Sure." Azira felt Crowley's smirk in his skin. "It'll be perfect. I'll be sassy, and you can show me who's boss."</p>
<p>Azira laughed. "You think that's orthodox sex?"</p>
<p>"Well no! But I'm not pretending it is!"</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Azira didn't know how long they sat there. He could feel the water beginning to cool though before they moved. Crowley stood up first, helping Azira balance himself so he could get on his own feet.</p>
<p>Without any questions, they bathed each other, gentle swaths with the cloth replacing hands and lips. When they were finished, they stepped out to dry off, still quiet. Azira's eyes flicked to the clock, but it still showed they had about two hours.</p>
<p>"Oh, my. We still have so much time."</p>
<p>"Two hours. We could watch a movie," Crowley suggested. "I could pop some popcorn."</p>
<p>"That does sound good. Pick something appropriate for Warlock in case they get here early."</p>
<p>Laughing, Crowley nodded, exiting the bedroom to get the movie ready, but not before he called out. "Pretty sure a teenager can handle a lot."</p>
<p>"We don't want to assume," Azira called back. The silence that met him meant he was understood. Getting dressed, Azira padded into the living room, sitting down and wriggling his socked toes out in front of him. The shower and sex had helped to calm him somewhat, but, of course, some of that nervous energy was returning. "Do you think he'll like his sheets?"</p>
<p>Crowley paused as he was placing down the bowl of popcorn, giving Azira a raised brow. "His sheets?" His tone clearly conveyed his confusion.</p>
<p>"Yes. Do you think he'll like the...pattern and color?"</p>
<p>"Hm, maybe. I mean stripes that are white and dark grey are pretty general. Let's him choose whatever colors he wants around his bedroom. It's not blue or pink. Isn't really any color. I mean, of course it's a color to me, but it isn't to most people."</p>
<p>"He's not going to be most people."</p>
<p>Smiling, Crowley sat down next to Azira. "No, he isn't. After he's been here for a bit, we can ask him. If he tells us before then, we'll take care of it. Even if he isn't...clear when he tells us."</p>
<p>"You mean passive aggressive?" Azira smiled teasingly.</p>
<p>"Yes, like me." Crowley grinned and picked up the remote to start the movie, placing the popcorn bowl on his own lap and munching away.</p>
<p>With a nod, Azira settled down to distract himself with the movie as best as he was able, sharing in the popcorn as he waited for the knock on the door.</p>
<p>A little before two hours had passed and the end of the movie, that knock reached them. Crowley jumped, startled, and reached to snatch up the remote and turn off the television entirely, leaving the movie running.</p>
<p>Azira stood, smoothing his hands over his waistcoat before moving to answer the door.</p>
<p>Behind that door stood two adults, one they had met before during inspections of their home, and another who was new. In front of both of them, holding a suitcase in one hand, was Warlock. Azira stepped to the side, smiling. "Do come in."</p>
<p>Warlock hesitated for a moment, the adults behind him patiently waiting, and then stepped inside. He looked around the small hallway that led from the door and the living room before setting down his suitcase near the coatrack. His face was carefully neutral, Azira thought, and he respected that Warlock wouldn't want to give away anything.</p>
<p>The adults slid in behind him almost in sync. "Warlock," one of them asked, "do you want us to stay for a while?"</p>
<p>Warlock turned and tilted his head with the air of an adult seriously considering a big decision. "No. I'm fine," he stated.</p>
<p>Nodding, first one adult turned, and then the other, though the one that had conducted the inspections — Azira couldn't remember her name — turned back to say, "Feel free to call us if you need anything or have any questions. You too, Warlock."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am."</p>
<p>That was polite, Azira was glad to hear, and Azira nodded to the woman. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Azira watched them both get into their car in the driveway and then softly closed the door before turning to Warlock, who stood in the hallway looking from him to Crowley. Crowley looked awkward standing in front of the living room silently staring at them.</p>
<p>Smiling brighter, Azira motioned to Warlock's suitcase. "Would you like to take your things to your room? Um, we don't have to follow you, of course, but we do want to give you a tour when you're ready."</p>
<p>"Yeah you can go upstairs and it's the room in the middle. Rooms beside it are my studio and Azira's library," Crowley added.</p>
<p>Warlock looked between them both, his brows lowering as his lips thinned, but then he nodded. "Yeah. I'll take my stuff up there. Do you want me to come back down?"</p>
<p>Azira shrugged. "That's up to you. We would like you to join us for dinner if you're hungry. It's in two hours. You can join us in the living room if you want. We'll probably watch a movie." He looked at Crowley in distress. "Oh no. I'm afraid we're rather old. We didn't even think of something like a gaming system. What do they call them?"</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled. "Playstation or Xbox, angel. Maybe you're the old one."</p>
<p>Azira huffed. "How rude."</p>
<p>"I'm going to go...take my stuff upstairs," Warlock interjected. Crowley nodded, moving out of the way with a weird bend to his waist as if he were bowing. Azira watched him grimace and straighten and almost laughed again.</p>
<p>They were such a mess.</p>
<p>Warlock hadn't clarified whether he would join them, but he picked up his suitcase and walked up the stairs.</p>
<p>Stepping next to Crowley, Azira looked up the stairs. "Do you think he'll explore on his own?"</p>
<p>Crowley shrugged. "He will or he won't. Up to him. If it were me, I might after an hour."</p>
<p>"What kind of mischief would you get into?" Azira looped an arm around Crowley's waist as they walked back into the living room.</p>
<p>"Eh, back in my bad days I'd take that paint in the studio and color the walls."</p>
<p>Azira gasped. "You would not!"</p>
<p>Laughing, Crowley started back up their movie to finish it. "I would! Think it's okay we're just leaving him alone?"</p>
<p>Azira smiled. "I hope so. We all need to get used to each other, and I— I want him to know he can have his space, and we won't be complete dorks and hover over him.</p>
<p>Crowley pouted at Azira. "I'm not a dork!"</p>
<p>"No, you're the coolest person I know, but I am sure to Warlock we are less than impressive."</p>
<p>"Probably." Crowley smirked and leaned in for a kiss. "But I'm impressed by him."</p>
<p>"You are?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. A new place like this, us to have to figure out. He's cool as a cucumber."</p>
<p>Azira grimaced. "They don't say that anymore, my dear."</p>
<p>"Ugh, I'm going to be one of those—" Crowley stopped, his lips parting, and he blushed. "Uh, people."</p>
<p>"Probably," Azira smoothly covered. That word father was too big a word for now. They weren't parents until Warlock decided they were, no matter how eager they were to be that for him. "Oh dear! We've missed a bit of the movie. Rewind and we'll catch up!"</p>
<p>"Right!" Crowley snatched up the remote to get them back to where they were and they settled, both of them struggling not to strain to hear noises above them.</p>
<p>The movie had ended before Azira had realized he'd stopped trying to listen, but he did hear the creak of the stairs. He stayed still, feeling stiff and fake, before he heard the shuffle of shoes softly into the living room. Turning, he smiled at Warlock, who was looking between them and the television.</p>
<p>There was a long pause, and Azira almost wanted to laugh because none of them knew who should speak first or what to say. Finally, Crowley broke the silence, standing as he spoke to walk to the television. "You ever watched a Bond movie?"</p>
<p>Warlock blinked and shook his head. He moved further into the living room before sitting down in a chair nearby. "No. Is that the spy who blows stuff up?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Crowley agreed, already becoming animated with his free hand as he selected a movie from their collection. "A dashing man who saves the day and always gets the girl!"</p>
<p>Azira saw Warlock's eyebrow rise, and he glanced over at Azira before realizing he was being stared at, turning back to Crowley to respond. "Sounds okay."</p>
<p>Azira smiled. "Would you like anything to drink?"</p>
<p>"No. I'm fine."</p>
<p>Nodding, Azira kept his tension locked up tight. He did not need Warlock to say yes to his offers to feel accepted. That was ridiculous and...childish honestly. Warlock was allowed to not be thirsty, of course!</p>
<p>"There. Picked a good one, I think. Of course," Crowley continued as he moved back to the couch and sprawled in his usual position, "everyone has their opinions about which Bond is better. They changed actors kind of like Doctor Who."</p>
<p>"You watched Doctor Who," Warlock asked speculative.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! Love Eccleston. That jacket he wore was amazing. The way he was all brooding and yet so excited? He was like a puppy that got sad sometimes."</p>
<p>A noise escaped Warlock, and Azira caught the relaxing of his lips. For a moment, Warlock tensed back up, and then he relaxed. "I liked Matt Smith." He tilted his head at Crowley challengingly. "So...play it already."</p>
<p>Crowley shot him a surprised look, and Azira watched the two stare at each other before Crowley barked a loud. "Alright, alright. Pushy!" He hit the play button and sat back, settling against Azira as he pressed play.</p>
<p>Crowley encouraged commentary as he watched, which Azira found both amusing and annoying, especially when he hadn't seen the movie before. Warlock carefully interspersed his own conversation in the mix of Crowley monologue.</p>
<p>Warlock was testing things, Azira realized sadly, as if he'd had someone shut him down, ignore him, or a myriad of other things. Azira would remind himself to let Warlock speak without interruption. He knew how it felt to be silenced rudely.</p>
<p>It had taken Azira a long time to stand up to that, a long time and people who listened to him and encouraged his thoughts being spoken aloud.</p>
<p>The movie passed by pleasantly, and Azira led them to the kitchen where he took out the lasagna he'd prepared earlier. "Do you like lasagna, Warlock?"</p>
<p>"It's okay." Warlock shrugged, treating this with the enthusiasm he'd treated everything.</p>
<p>Smiling, Azira sat the reheated pan in the center of the table. "Well, take what you like. We have water, milk, juice, and that horrid soda Crowley likes." He wrinkled his nose. "Oh, and I can make tea!"</p>
<p>"Soda...if I can."</p>
<p>"Of course," Azira agreed, setting down two cans of soda in front of Crowley and Warlock with glasses filled with ice. He sat down next to Crowley with a glass of water and filled up his plate. As he took his first bite and made a vocal noise of appreciation, he felt the stares.</p>
<p>"Angel," Crowley groaned as he grinned, "inside voice?"</p>
<p>Warlock let out another short laugh.</p>
<p>Covering his mouth with his hand, Azira blushed. "So sorry. It's just so good!"</p>
<p>Leaning toward Warlock, Crowley spoke conspiratorially in what was definitely not a whisper. "Love taking him out to eat. He makes everyone uncomfortable. The truth is t's the best trick to play on an entire restaurant."</p>
<p>Azira sighed, but he was smiling. "You get a kick out of disturbing the peace is what's the truth." He pointed his fork at Crowley. "We're going to get kicked out of a restaurant sooner or later."</p>
<p>Crowley pressed a hand to his chest and let his mouth hang open. "I'm not the one with the stick up my a-butt!" He chanced a glance at Warlock, but Warlock was grinning at them both.</p>
<p>The smile made something untwist inside Azira and they all went silent to eat, though near the end of the meal, Crowley chugged the rest of his soda and let out a small burp. Grinning, he opened his mouth. "Better in than—"</p>
<p>"No," Azira held up a hand, laughing. "That's horrible, Crowley. That saying—"</p>
<p>"Is completely true and you know it, but excuse me."</p>
<p>Azira sighed, shaking his head fondly as he got up to wash dishes.</p>
<p>"Ah, let me get that, angel." Crowley was suddenly at his side and Azira jumped, glancing over at him in confusion. "Maybe Warlock is ready for that tour?" He glanced back at Warlock.</p>
<p>Looking back as well, he smiled hesitantly at Warlock, who shrugged and nodded. Azira felt a hand brush his shoulder before Crowley was moving to clean their dinner up.</p>
<p>Azira walked around the table. "Well, I suppose you've seen the kitchen and the dining room as well as the living room. Oh, and foyer." Glancing at Warlock as he crossed into the living room, he watched him follow.</p>
<p>He was really good at holding an inscrutable expression.</p>
<p>"Did you...find your bedroom adequate?" Wincing, he waved a hand. "That was a horrible way to phrase that. What do you think of your bedroom?"</p>
<p>Warlock tilted his head, his lips pursing as he considered for a moment. "It's alright."</p>
<p>"Good. You'll be able to decorate it as you wish, but no rush on figuring that out. Crowley and I think it's much more important that we all get comfortable living together first." As he moved the stairs, he heard the footsteps behind him hesitate slightly.</p>
<p>"Do you have rules?"</p>
<p>"Rules?" Azira eyes widened as he stopped at the foot of the stairs. He turned to find Warlock's eyes narrowed at him. "I suppose we do. We would like it if you respected our bedroom." He gestured toward the closed door at the end of the hall. We'll respect yours as well. Of course that just means knocking first.</p>
<p>"You are old enough to start going out on your own, so we would like to know where you're going, and perhaps with who. I don't suppose we've discussed a time for you to be back—"</p>
<p>"A curfew."</p>
<p>"Yes, a curfew, I suppose. I think Crowley said he never had one and stayed out at all hours." Azira smiled. "I had one that was before sunset which is just ridiculous. We can talk about what's fair there. If there's a midnight matinee, and you can still get up and do what needs done in the morning, well that's just fine by me." Azira sighed. "You know what?"</p>
<p>"What?" Warlock's tone shifted into suspicion.</p>
<p>"I think rules that are just set up without any regard to circumstances can be really short-sighted. Do you know what happens when a book tells you there are rules that must never get broken?" He paused and when Warlock didn't respond, continued. "The rules get broken. You really don't have a story otherwise."</p>
<p>"So...what's that mean?"</p>
<p>Warlock had a sharp mind. Those words cut right through to his concerns. "It means that communication is more important than rules. We want you to be safe and happy. So I guess it means we want your input on rules as well."</p>
<p>"But...you're the adults."</p>
<p>Azira chuckled. "Which just means we have experience and that means we talk about things we know. We don't know everything though, and we haven't experienced everything, so asking you means we want…." Azira trailed off. "We want to make sure we take you into account, what you know and what you've experienced. Even though you are not an adult."</p>
<p>Warlock stared at him for a long moment, still and considering.</p>
<p>"I think, I tend to ramble on much like my books do, Warlock. I think what Crowley and I do, when it matters, is going to mean more."</p>
<p>Pursing his lips again, Warlock slowly nodded. Satisfied that at least there was understanding, even if it was hesitant, Azira smiled, moving toward Crowley's and his bedroom. Opening the door, he held it open for Warlock.</p>
<p>Warlock’s eyes were round as he stepped forward. He looked around, allowing his uninterested expression to resurface. "So...knock before I enter."</p>
<p>"Please, and you can knock at any time, even when we're all supposed to be asleep. Sometimes I am up reading. Sometimes Crowley...walks around."</p>
<p>Warlock turned to look at him. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Restlessness for both of us, I think. The days of sleeping the entire night away are rare unless we stay up to ungodly hours." Azira chuckled.</p>
<p>"Hm."</p>
<p>It was definitely more of a response than Warlock had previously given, and given Warlock's sassiness earlier, Azira was prepared for it to become more opinionated. Warlock was sure to point out how strange their habits were, much as Azira and Crowley had done to each other.</p>
<p>"Would you like to see the rest of the upstairs?"</p>
<p>"I've—" Warlock paused and then pressed forward. "I looked at it already."</p>
<p>"Oh, did you?" Azira was pleased that Crowley had been correct. "Did you enjoy the art Crowley is working on?"</p>
<p>"The splatters of paint?"</p>
<p>Azira's eyes widened as he glanced toward the kitchen, but there was only the steady sound of the dishes being rinsed, before heading upstairs and turning to the studio. "Yes. Yes, the splatters of paint." He grinned. "Crowley was trying something new with it, or something he hadn't done in a while." Azira paused. "Have you ever just scribbled on paper before?"</p>
<p>Warlock's mouth twisted to show what he thought of that question.</p>
<p>"Well, most of us have, I suppose. It can be an outlet for boredom, so I think this," Azira explained, moving to where they could see what was on the canvas, "is an outlet for whatever Crowley was feeling at the time."</p>
<p>Warlock tilted his head. "Alright."</p>
<p>Azira could admit privately, and maybe to Crowley later, that Warlock's blase attitude was going to get under his skin occasionally. "So this is Crowley's studio. Right now he has a job as an artist."</p>
<p>"Like...a real job?"</p>
<p>Azira chuckled. "Yes. He sells his paintings for art galleries and collectors. His friend Gabriel helps him with that part. You'll get to meet him as well." Azira stood uncertainly in the room and then moved toward the door in a jerky manner. "I suppose you found the bathroom earlier? That's yours."</p>
<p>Azira heard Warlock's footsteps following him belatedly. "I did." His voice sounded hesitant, but Azira just walked into his library. It really wasn't grand enough, in his opinion, to be called a library, but Crowley had pointed out nothing really would.</p>
<p>"This is my reading nook, or as Crowley calls it a library. I just come in here and read." He gestured to the book shelves. "These are the books from my collection that I tend to reread or are too valuable to leave in my coffee shop."</p>
<p>He turned to Warlock, who was giving him a perplexed look with raised brows. "Your...coffee shop?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I suppose I forgot to mention my vocation. I run a coffee shop."</p>
<p>"You...have a coffee shop?"</p>
<p>Azira chuckled. "If I didn't get that reaction often enough I might be offended by your tone. I run a business that sells coffee and pastries. We offer wifi now, and there's a bit of a book collection inside. People sometimes like to see what I have in stock there as well. They aren't for sale though, merely for perusing. I have lost some books due to thievery in the past so these books were always kept aside. They were in boxes until we moved."</p>
<p>Stepping up to a bookshelf, Warlock squinted at the titles. "So these are all really old books?"</p>
<p>"Yes, they are. You are free to read them as well. You can even take them to your room." Azira paused. What he wanted to say was 'be careful with them', but this wasn't the first time he'd dealt with teenagers regarding his books. "If anything happens to the book, if you notice torn pages or a stain, just tell me. I can actually restore books." Azira smiled as Warlock turned to regard him. "It's calming for me. Sometimes I order damaged books just to restore them."</p>
<p>"Huh...I didn't know you could do that," Warlock admitted. His brows were furrowed in thought, and Azira stood patiently. "I don't really...read books."</p>
<p>"That's okay. Not everyone does." Azira tilted his head and fondly remembered nights cuddled on the couch with Crowley, reading to him as Crowley dozed lightly against Azira. "Some people prefer to listen to stories or even watch them. I think it has to do with how people learn."</p>
<p>Azira clapped his hands and Warlock jumped, eyes wide. "Ah, sorry. This concludes my tour. Tomorrow you can see the outside. There's a little backyard with a tree. Crowley's claimed a bit of it for a garden. I had no idea he liked gardening."</p>
<p>Warlock nodded slowly, and the silence stretched between them.</p>
<p>"Of course, you don't have to go to bed or anything right now. It's a weekend….and summer." Azira frowned. "I've actually been wondering something, and now that you're here, maybe you can help me out."</p>
<p>Eyes going wide, Warlock looked bewildered as he shifted on his feet. "What's that?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid Crowley and I tend to entertain ourselves in what might be called old people ways. I read; he paints. We sometimes watch movies or just sit and play a card game. He's on his phone a lot. My question, though maybe it isn't one really, is that we have no idea what you like to do to entertain yourself."</p>
<p>Warlock bit at his bottom lip and shrugged. He didn't say anything.</p>
<p>Azira certainly had no problems babbling to fill in the space. "We have a streaming service. I forget what Crowley called it, so of course you can use that. We have computers, and we'd be happy to get you your own. I mean, we're going to for your school work, and of course a phone—"</p>
<p>"My own phone," Warlock cut in, his voice going up in pitch.</p>
<p>"Of course. And what you do on both is your choice. You'll have your privacy." Azira smiled. "This is probably a conversation I should be having with Crowley here. He's much better with technology. Do you like video games?"</p>
<p>"I, um, they're fine, I guess," Warlock seemed caught off-guard by the question tacked on at the end.</p>
<p>Nodding, Azira sighed. "Well, let's not make this any more awkward than it feels to me." Smiling, again, he moved to the bookshelf and selected a book. "I think I shall go downstairs to read a bit. Crowley may join me, or he might go back to his...splatters of paint," Azira teased. "You may, of course, do what you wish."</p>
<p>Warlock raised an eyebrow and drawled out, "Anything I want?"</p>
<p>Oh, he did have quite some sass. "Well I wouldn't recommend setting your bed on fire or anything, but within reason, of course."</p>
<p>Both eyebrows raising, Warlock smiled. "I won't set it on fire. And...um, thanks." Without explaining what the thanks were for, Warlock turned and walked back to his room, closing the door softly behind him.</p>
<p>Trailing down the stairs, Azira saw Crowley already sprawled on the couch, phone in hand as if he weren't trying to listen in. "Splatters of paint?" There was a frown on his face because of course he'd been listening.</p>
<p>"Just a factual statement of what's on the canvas, my dear." Azira smiled, sitting down beside him and rearranging both of them so they slotted together comfortably. "You know, eventually Warlock might want to sit on the couch too."</p>
<p>"I can draw my feet back!"</p>
<p>"We could get a couch that's one of those...L shapes?"</p>
<p>"That's an idea," Crowley agreed. He went back to his phone, but he didn't scroll down. "How did the tour go?"</p>
<p>"I thought quite well. He is a thoughtful man."</p>
<p>"Thoughtful? Hm, that's an assessment I didn't think of. Guess he does seem to think a lot before he speaks or acts, right?"</p>
<p>"It's a good trait, to wait and watch in unfamiliar territory." Azira kissed the top of Crowley's hair. "He has a wit as sharp as yours."</p>
<p>Crowley smirked. "I knew I liked him. Probably won't let anyone give him shit. Do you think we could get a gaming system?"</p>
<p>"We have no idea what he likes. We should wait a bit."</p>
<p>"For him? What if he never gets comfortable enough to ask us?"</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose the holidays would be perfect for having an excuse to ask...and his birthday." Azira opened his book, which usually signaled he was ready to be undistracted. Crowley kept talking.</p>
<p>"I'm too nosy to wait."</p>
<p>Azira laughed. "Then I hope he has the wit to tell you to mind your own business."</p>
<p>Crowley twisted around. "Wow! You're so rude!" Then he kissed him. Their lips pressed together for a long moment before he drew back. "Want to plan out tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Heavens no! It's Saturday. We'll just take the day as it comes to us. If we all feel like staying indoors we will, and if we feel like heading out, we'll do that."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan, angel. I like having him around already."</p>
<p>Azira smiled. "I do too."</p>
<p>The rest of the night was spent with them quietly engrossed in their own worlds, Warlock upstairs and doing his own business with no interruption.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that was a lot of words. I wanted to cut it in half, but it just didn't feel proper to do, so you get the whole 8600 words. :P Hope it was worth the read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warlock is only on his second day with Azira and Crowley, and it's going to a busy day filled with breakfast, shopping, and a walk in the park! During the walk, Azira and Warlock find something that might mean an extra guest at their house. What might it be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pancakes and bacon were a staple for weekend mornings. With a new addition to their routine, Azira made sure that it the breakfast staples were okay, but Warlock was not a morning person and just grunted when he asked.</p><p>Crowley padded into the kitchen, hair still wet from his shower, and kissed Azira's shoulder in passing. "Want coffee?"</p><p>For a moment, Azira was shocked that Crowley was asking him, and then realized he'd directed the question to Warlock. Warlock cocked a brow as he answered. "Aren't I too young?"</p><p>"I mean, if you have a heart condition or I thought it was going to make you bounce against the walls, but you move your limbs less than I do." Crowley was proving this by moving inefficiently between the cupboards and the coffee maker. "I think a half cup is fine if you want to try it. Maybe some milk and sugar? It's a bitter drink-"</p><p>"Better beans make better coffee," Azira smiled at Crowley.</p><p>"All I care about is it wakes me up cause you get up so damned early," Crowley groused.</p><p>Azira barked a laugh. "One, language. Two, you fall back asleep easily enough when you want to. You're up for breakfast."</p><p>"I've heard worse," Warlock added.</p><p>"See? He's fine with my language!"</p><p>"Oh, that is-" Azira sighed as he flipped a pancake. "I see I'm going to have to be the adult here."</p><p>"The adult?" Crowley tossed a glance at Warlock that was obviously supposed to communicate something that Azira did not miss. "Sounds like a lot of responsibility. You sure you want to stress yourself that much?" Crowley's smirk was big, and Azira could smell coffee on his breath as he leaned over to put two pancakes on his plate.</p><p>"I am quite sure I can handle the strain of the responsibility."</p><p>"What if we go jump on the couch right now?"</p><p>"You'll get no pancakes," Azira stated without missing a beat.</p><p>"Tyranny!"</p><p>Warlock nodded as Azira placed two pancakes on his plate. Then Azira set the plate in the middle of the table. "What do you think about Crowley jumping on the couch, Warlock?"</p><p>Warlock glanced at them both for a moment, wetting his lips before he spoke. "I think an old man shouldn't try to act like a kid all the time."</p><p>Crowley's lips formed a shocked 'o' as Azira laughed, holding his stomach as he leaned back in his chair. "What? Old man?"</p><p>"He has a point, my dear."</p><p>"You-" Crowley managed to look sullen while grinning. "Okay, okay, I see how it is. Two against one. It's not fair, but I can adapt my strategy."</p><p>Warlock's raised brow was wholly doubting and Azira delighted in the open display of teasing. It felt...good. It was a good moment. "Oh, how so?"</p><p>"I'm not telling!" Crowley put what Azira considered to be ungodly amounts of syrup and butter on his pancakes. "You'll find out later, the both of you."</p><p>"We feel very threatened," Azira intoned as Warlock snickered.</p><p>Taking a big bite of his pancakes, Crowley huffed. "Was thinking, after breakfast, we could hit up a store."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah. Need more groceries." Crowley turned to look at Warlock. "I want to know what kind of foods you like...and drinks, so we can get you stuff you like in the house to snack on and eat and...drink." Crowley pointed a fork at Warlock. "I remember eating all times of the day when I was your age. My parents hated it." The pause Crowley left there was pregnant. "So if you like to eat some junk food, we'll get that, and if you like to drink soda all the time, we'll get that."</p><p>Azira raised a brow. "I feel like this is also to allow you to eat junk food and drink soda all day."</p><p>Crowley grinned. "I won't say no to it…." He smacked his lips, ate some more pancakes, and filled the silence with more words. "I also wanted to see if you wanted anything to keep yourself from being bored to death. We've got half a summer ahead of us all, and even I'm wanting something other than movies, my phone, and my online classes."</p><p>"Online classes?" That was Warlock finally speaking up.</p><p>"Yep." Crowley popped the 'p'. "I'm changing careers. I'm taking an art history class, but I don't think I want to go into teaching. That's university level only stuff, and I don't feel like dealing with a university. So...art therapy is a thing. I just have to learn...all the psychology stuff."</p><p>"You want to be a therapist?" Warlock sounded bewildered now.</p><p>"I don't know. I might. I want to try it."</p><p>Screwing his face in thought, Warlock turned back to his pancakes. He seemed to be enjoying them, but he slowed down his eating. Azira realized he was paying too close attention to Warlock and went back to his own food, keeping his noises of enjoyment to a minimum.</p><p>"You can just...do that? I mean, if you're not sure of what you want to do, you can just try things?"</p><p>Crowley wrinkled his nose. "It makes sense if you think about it, but a lot of people don't do that. Well, I should say can't. It costs a shi--a ton of money. I guess some people do have it figured out once they graduate school, but I was doing what my par-father wanted. So I was taking a bunch of business classes to get a degree in it.</p><p>"I hated it." Crowley was pushing his pancakes around on his plate, not looking at Warlock or Azira. "I got into painting accidentally really. Took the class as an elective, optional thing. I loved it. So I quit school and...fumbled around for a long time before Gabriel found me."</p><p>Warlock's lips twisted and he responded with, "Your father wasn't happy?"</p><p>"Oh no. I didn't make him happy with a lot of things, and our fights were— We yelled a lot." Crowley shrugged. "So I guess I didn't get the same shot others got at deciding what they wanted to be when they grew up."</p><p>Azira shook his head. "I hate that saying honestly." Both Warlock and Crowley turned to him as he explained. "How in the world should you know what you want to be when you grow up when you're young? You barely know how to budget an account. I mean, like Crowley said, some people just understand it easier than others, and some people don’t, and I think that should be fine.</p><p>"So it should be okay to try new things. It should be alright to decide, no I want to do this thing instead. I think a lot of people are catching onto that and making it easier to do it." Azira nodded, taking a big bite of his pancakes.</p><p>"Yeah, it's way too complicated." Crowley grinned, giving Azira an adoring look that made Azira blush. "I wish life came with a manual or something, but we're all just learning as we go along." He turned to Warlock. "So...if you have any questions, we can probably tell you what we know, but it's not...everything?" Crowley shrugged. "If that makes sense."</p><p>Warlock looked between them both and nodded. "Okay."</p><p>Crowley went back to his pancakes and they all ate in silence after that. It was a comfortable one, Azira thought, but he did wonder if this was a lot for Warlock to process. The rest of the day, he hoped, would be simpler.</p><p>"Mmm, after our run to the store, I think I'll go to the park," Azira announced. "The ducks are usually out with their ducklings around afternoon for the bread crumbs."</p><p>"Sounds good. I have class work to do." Crowley grimaced. "Then I want to work on a painting." He lifted his fork. "I have a gallery to go to Monday night. Should be delightful," he drawled sarcastic.</p><p>Warlock glanced over at him, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"Do you want to come with me? It's a bit of a formal event. You'd have to wear fancy clothes and stand around looking at art while people talk over your head." Crowley grimaced. "Which is honestly better than when they talk to you."</p><p>Warlock's mouth thinned. "I think I have a suit."</p><p>Crowley nodded. "If not, we could get you one. Do you...really want to come? I'm not kidding; it's horrible."</p><p>"Then why are you inviting me?"</p><p>The question could have been hostile if Warlock didn't sound genuinely curious. Crowley shrugged. "You're in this home, so you're a part of it. Want to include you in things we do. You can always ask to come with us to stuff, and we'll always try to invite you. If we say no, it's either cause we just want some time alone to think through things or they're assholes who don't allow anyone not part of their group inside." Crowley smirked. "Which is what this gallery does, but I don't follow rules."</p><p>Azira made a show of rolling his eyes. "You follow rules when the people making them are people you actually like."</p><p>"That too," Crowley agreed amicably.</p><p>"I'll come," Warlock stated.</p><p>"Oh, and of course, you can come to the park if you wish as well." Azira smiled at Warlock. "I usually stop to get an ice cream from the vendor. Um, if you want to stay here that's fine too."</p><p>"I'll- Can I decide later?"</p><p>"Of course," Azira agreed quickly. Pushing back his plate, Azira rubbed a hand over his stomach and finished his water. "I am going to go get ready then. I really hate shopping though."</p><p>Laughing, Crowley nodded agreement, finishing his own plate and conversing with Warlock quietly as Azira went to their bedroom.</p><p>Hours later than Azira wished, they were finished with the shopping, working to put the cold items in the freezer and fridge before Azira was allowed to escape. Warlock stood at the door, putting on his shoes, and stopped to glance at him.</p><p>Azira just smiled and put on his own shoes. "I have to let you know, I don't drive."</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>That was genuine shock, which Azira was used to. "I never learned how. I didn't enjoy trying to learn. I get too nervous with other cars around. I use public transportation or Crowley drives me around."</p><p>"He drives like a maniac," Warlock grumbled.</p><p>Barking a laugh, Azira nodded. "He does. Please never drive like he does. Luckily, the park here isn't far, so it should be a short walk. We don't have to stay long either."</p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p>Nodding, Azira opened the door and guided them across their front lawn and to the main sidewalk, where they moved toward the middle of the village. Azira enjoyed the silence that stretched between them as he looked at all the life around them. He barely knew one bird from another, but he at least knew a blackbird from a finch, and he watched them fly along the sky for their meal or whatever it was birds did while flying.</p><p>Warlock finally spoke up beside him. "They've told me you want to adopt me."</p><p>Azira swallowed and glanced over. "Yes, we would like to. That's entirely up to you, however. I know it's only been two days and, honestly, it takes longer to figure out if things are right. It's a lot like dating someone." Azira chuckled.</p><p>Warlock pinned him with a look that, to Azira at least, asked him not to elaborate on that. Azira gave a mischievous little giggle that made Warlock's other brow rise. Covering his mouth with one hand, Azira smiled.</p><p>The put-upon sigh was heartening to hear from Warlock as he shook his head. "You guys act like you're in high school."</p><p>"Well, sometimes that happens when you're in love with someone."</p><p>"Are you...married?"</p><p>Azira held out his hand, showing off the engagement ring. "Engaged. Which means soon to be married. We haven't set a date, but I think Crowley wants to finish his schooling. That might be years from now."</p><p>"Why wait?"</p><p>Azira paused, considering that question, and then shrugged. "I suppose we haven't talked about it. It hasn't even been a year-long engagement yet. Honestly, Crowley is the first person I've been this serious about in probably half a decade." Azira laughed at Warlock's wrinkled nose. "I'm sorry! I promise not to talk about our relationship anymore."</p><p>"I don't-" Warlock licked his lips and tried again. "I don't mind you two holding hands, kissing, cuddling." Azira watched his throat bob with a swallow. "It's- I mean, you two like each other." He emphasized the word 'like' as if that were a rare thing.</p><p>Azira supposed it was. He had known or heard of many married couples who didn't seem to like each other as friends or talked ill of their partners. It had definitely confused many people that, to Azira, a full relationship involved friendship along with the sex. That had kept him from staying long in relationships that wouldn't have worked out.</p><p>Moving them towards the stand where a woman was selling ice cream, Azira ordered his favorite and let Warlock pick his own, keeping in mind what he'd selected. Then they continued their walk, this time into the park's center. "I'm hoping during Christmas this is a place that puts up those light displays. I simply love to drive or walk through them. They're so colorful, and I remember going with my friend's parents when I was in high school with nothing but a thermos of hot cocoa."</p><p>"I-" Warlock swallowed again, licked at his ice cream, and furrowed his brow. "Christmas is okay."</p><p>"It can be a bit over-commercialized for some. I try to avoid that side of it, but I do like gift-giving." Azira paused. "Unless you celebrate another holiday?"</p><p>"Another holiday?"</p><p>"Yes, like Hanukkah?"</p><p>Warlock looked bewildered for a moment before he shook his head. "No, Christmas is fine."</p><p>"Talking about Christmas in summer…. You must think me nuts."</p><p>"Nah, you're nice." Warlock said easily, as if he hadn't granted Azira a huge gift with a bow.</p><p>Of course, Azira couldn't help grinning at the words as the breath tripped out of his lungs. He felt as warm as when he'd found out Crowley wanted to date him, and he wasn't just having a one-sided attraction.</p><p>Finishing their ice cream, Azira turned them down a path that would take them home. As they passed a trash can, Azira heard a noise, but he dismissed it as he continued past. It took him a moment to realize Warlock wasn't beside him.</p><p>Turning his head, Azira stopped walking and spun around. "Warlock?"</p><p>Warlock had stopped beside the trash bin, staring down into it with a confused expression on his face. "Uh, come here?"</p><p>At the doubtful tone, Azira trotted back to him. Warlock didn't look up, so Azira looked down.</p><p>A pink nose framed by long whiskers and topped with shining black eyes stared back at him before a mouth opened and let out a meow that echoed in the metal container. "Oh my! Whoever would have put you in here?"</p><p>"Maybe....maybe he jumped in?"</p><p>Azira glanced at Warlock, who was biting his lower lip as he stared at the cat, making no move towards it. "Perhaps. Let me just check to see if it's feral or not, Warlock."</p><p>Raising his hand above the mouth of the trash bin, he slowly lowered it next to the cat, unable to even tell what condition the animal was in with how dark the inside was. Flies swarmed around and the smell was atrocious.</p><p>Holding his hand just out of reach, he hoped, of claws, he watched the cat stare intensely at his hand before it stretched its head out, sniffing cautiously. With a rumbling purr, the cat's head butted his hand. Azira's fingers curled around its head instinctively, and he smiled. "Ah, it seems like it's quite friendly."</p><p>Warlock stayed silent beside him. He had honestly expected pleas to take the cat home by now. "Do you like cats, Warlock?"</p><p>"Yeah…."</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to leave it here. It's probably filthy and hungry." Sighing, Azira brought his other arm into the bin, leaning over until he could carefully wrap his arms under its front legs and hoist it up. As soon as Azira placed it near his chest, it used all its claws to latch on and kept on purring.</p><p>"Are...are we keeping it?"</p><p>"That is certainly a discussion to be had with Crowley. I have no idea if he likes cats, or if he's allergic. But I am not just abandoning the poor thing, not when it’s friendly." Azira smiled at the purring bundle on his chest. "We'll see if anyone is missing a cat and discuss what to do."</p><p>Warlock walked beside him as they returned to the house, quiet and casting glances at the cat. Azira was planning his next steps, so when he entered the house he quite forgot that Crowley had not been there the entire time with them and blurted out, "I'm going to wash the cat," as he headed upstairs.</p><p>There was a clatter from the corner of the living room where the laptops rested on small desks, and then Crowley was audibly following after Azira and Warlock. "The what?"</p><p>"Oh," Azira began, pausing to turn and reveal the furred lump he held, "sorry. This cat. We found it in the park in a trash bin of all places. Are you allergic?"</p><p>"No- Why- You brought it home?"</p><p>"Yes," Azira stated and smiled. "I didn't want to leave it in the trash bin and it's very friendly."</p><p>Crowley's mouth closed, and he looked at the cat, eyes still wide. "Yeah. It looks it." Glancing at Warlock, he paused for a moment and then continued. "It might belong to someone."</p><p>"Well, we aren't planning on stealing it, Crowley," Azira teased. "We'll check around town. You know everyone goes to the bakery and gossips. I'm sure someone will have heard of a missing cat."</p><p>"And...if not?"</p><p>"That's a bigger conversation. For now, I'm going to clean it up and ascertain its sex. Could you thaw a chicken breast from the freezer and then cook it and cut it up into cubes? I bet it's hungry."</p><p>"Uh, sure." Azira could feel Crowley's eyes on him as he continued up the stairs, Warlock in tow. "You act like you've done this before."</p><p>"I have, my dear. All creatures great and smell."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean," Crowley called up, but Azira just chuckled as he paused in front of Warlock’s bathroom.</p><p>He belatedly remembered there was a whole other bedroom he could bathe the cat in. Turning to Warlock, he smiled. "Do you mind if we use your bathroom, Warlock?"</p><p>"I don't mind. What did ‘all creatures great and small’ mean?"</p><p>"Oh, my parents wanted me to have a more religious career. Some of the lessons stuck, and one I took to heart was caring for all creatures, especially when they need it." Azira stared at the bathtub and frowned. "Most cats don't like water. Can you fetch me a towel? This isn't going to fun for either of us."</p><p>Nodding, Warlock opened the cabinet door to fetch a big fluffy towel, passing it off to Azira. Unhooking the cat from his clothing, Azira set the cat down in the tub and felt a stab of sympathy as the cat naively sat down and mewed up at him.</p><p>Taking the towel in hand, he wrapped it around the cat and then grabbed the shampoo. "You're not going to like this, but please try not to scratch me to pieces." With one hand securing the towel, he rolled up both sleeves with one hand and turned on a trickle of water.</p><p>The cat reacted immediately, backing away from the water, and thus the struggle began. The next ten minutes involved Azira keeping the cat bundled while trying to carefully pour water and just a bit of soap to get the sticky bits out of its fur.</p><p>By the time he was done, he was thoroughly soaked, and Warlock looked amused. "Ah, there we go." Picking the cat up again, Azira kept the struggling, wet mass close to his chest and traded out the sopping wet towel with a dried one as Warlock handed it over. "Thank you."</p><p>Bundling up the cat, he cradled it and sat up, ostensibly checking it.</p><p>"A she. Well, hello lovely. It's nice to meet you." The cat meowed piteously and Azira chuckled. "Simply horrible. How awful of me to treat you this way."</p><p>He and Warlock moved downstairs and into the kitchen just as Crowley was topping a small plate with the chopped chicken. "All done- That cat is beautiful!"</p><p>"She is," Azira agreed. "Though not happy with me right now." The bath had revealed a calico coloring, with fawn, white, and black fur. The way the markings shaped around her face made it look adorable. "I'm going to set her down, but she may run off. I recommend we give her space so she can calm down."</p><p>Crowley nodded, setting down the plate on the kitchen floor and walking around the table toward the living room. "Ah, you're soaked!"</p><p>"Yes, she got her revenge quite well, I think." Azira carefully set her down on her feet in front of the food, unwrapping the towel and slowly stepping back.</p><p>Crouching down close to the floor, she eyed them all with cat-wariness before she leaned toward the plate and sniffed. It only took seconds for the scent to outweigh her caution towards the watching humans, and she began to eat quickly.</p><p>Wrapping a hand around Crowley's arm, Azira smiled. "I'm going to go change into some dry clothes."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. We'll need a litter box." Crowley wrinkled his nose. "I hope she's trained."</p><p>"That will tell us even more if she's been owned before, I think," Azira guessed. "And maybe some cat food?"</p><p>"Yeah." Crowley grinned at Warlock. "Do you want to come with me?”</p><p>Warlock raised his eyes to Crowley in surprise. Azira could tell by the way his shoulders tensed that he hadn’t expected that question. “Uh, sure. Yeah.” He glanced at Azira. “Is that...okay?”</p><p>“Of course,” Azira readily agreed, smiling. “I can take care of everything here. In fact, it would be good to allow her to explore her surroundings without having to worry about too many others. I can sit and read.”</p><p>Leaning over, Crowley pressed a kiss to Azira’s cheek. “Be right back.” He waved a hand at Warlock to usher him to the door. Warlock paused to give the cat a hesitant look. She was still intent on the chicken and eyeing them warily.</p><p>As Warlock and Crowley let the door close behind them, the cat jerked her head towards the sound. “It’s quite alright,” Azira soothed. The cat didn’t immediately relax, so Azira turned and left the kitchen, grabbing the book he had been working through that he’d left on his desk and retiring to the couch.</p><p>Sinking onto the cushions, he enjoyed the quiet rest after a day full of activity, big talks, and nerves. The cat and her bath at the end had just managed to wrest the last bit of energy from him. He had no more and was glad he didn’t have to try and do anything taxing for the rest of the night.</p><p>An hour later, with an eye kept on the cat who had prowled from the kitchen into the living room and was sniffing everything without yet venturing upstairs, the lock turned at the front door.</p><p>The cat reacted immediately, dashing into the bedroom and properly, Azira thought, under their bed. Placing down his book on the arm rest of the couch, Azira smiled as both Warlock and Crowley came through the door with toys.</p><p>Standing, he moved to watch them carry the bags in and set them on the living room floor. “Do we need all that?”</p><p>Crowley managed to look sheepish as he dug a feathered toy from the bag. “Uh, yes? Totally necessary.”</p><p>Warlock snorted. “He thought the toys were cute.”</p><p>“They are!” Crowley held up a mouse with a bell for a nose and wriggled it until it tinkled. Azira spied a shadow at their bedroom door and smiled.</p><p>“Where’s the cat?”</p><p>“I believe she is hiding right now or exploring our bedroom. The sound of the toy enticed her,” Azira responded to Warlock.</p><p>“it did,” Crowley asked, twisting his hips impossibly to look behind him. Holding up the toy, he shook it again. A cat head appeared at the door, peering with wide eyes at Crowley. “Hey, it’s okay. Want to play?”</p><p>Laying out on his stomach, Crowley held the toy out toward the cat, scraping it across the floor and then jerking his hand back without the toy as the cat pounced without warning, claws sinking into the toy where Crowley’s fingers had been.</p><p>“Oh! Are you alright,” Azira exclaimed as Warlock snickered again.</p><p>Crowley frowned as if the cat had betrayed him. “Yeah. She’s a predator!”</p><p>“Cats do tend to be predators yes.” Azira smiled. “She can be taught to play gentle with humans, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Doesn’t that mean you have to let her claw you though?” Crowley didn’t look overjoyed by the idea.</p><p>Azira laughed. “I suppose it does. It might do well to be preemptive then. I’ll have to look it up, I mean, if we end up keeping her around for a while.”</p><p>Sitting up slowly so he didn’t startle the cat, Crowley turned around to face Azira, comically sitting with his legs crossed. “If no one says she’s theirs, can we keep her?”</p><p>Azira blinked, leaning back in his seat. “You want to keep her?”</p><p>Crowley glanced at Warlock and smiled before looking back at Azira. “We agreed we liked her, yeah. Are you okay with it? Only if she doesn’t get claimed.”</p><p>Azira looked at the two hopeful pairs of eyes staring at him and felt what little resolve he had crumble. Smiling, he nodded. “Yes, though no giving her a name until she hasn’t been claimed. Honestly, despite not wanting it to be the truth, Azira had a feeling she had been abandoned.</p><p>Crowley grinned, turning to Warlock. “I told you he’d say yes.”</p><p>“Oh goodness.”</p><p>Crowley laughed as he stood, turning to watch the cat entertain herself with the toy mouse. “I’ll go set up her litterbox where we do laundry. We’ll probably have to clean it a lot.” He wrinkled his nose, but he was still looking at the cat fondly.</p><p>Picking up the bag with the cat litter, box, and scooper, Crowley headed to the room at the side of kitchen. Azira watched him go before turning to Warlock.</p><p>“So you like her?”</p><p>Warlock started to shrug, and then turned from staring at the cat to nod at Azira. “Yeah. I like her. I don’t...I don’t like that was left in that bin.”</p><p>Azira nodded slowly. It didn’t take a genius to see how Warlock might relate to that, as difficult as it was to think. “I hate to believe the worst in people, but yes, someone might have left her there on purpose.”</p><p>“Why do you think they did it?”</p><p>Azira definitely didn't want to imagine that Warlock was asking more than one question there. “It’s hard to tell. There are many reasons they could have, but what they should have done was taken her to a shelter. It was quite irresponsible of them to just leave her outside to fend for herself and trap her in a container so high from the ground.”</p><p>“Plus it was trash.” Warlock’s face twisted into the first display of what Azira considered anger since he’d met Warlock. It was good he was showing emotion, that he felt comfortable doing it. “She isn’t trash.”</p><p>“Certainly not,” Azira’s tone brooked no argument. “She deserves to find a home with people who care for her.” There were so many parallels that it made Azira’s head ache. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>Warlock gave him a smile, one that curved both sides of his mouth. “Yeah. I don’t need anything big. A sandwich? Until I can learn where stuff is better.”</p><p>“It’s no problem,” Azira insisted. Escaping into the kitchen, he took a moment to breath as he prepared them all sandwiches.</p><p>He jumped when he felt arms encircle his waist and Crowley’s chin met his shoulder. “Making us sandwiches?”</p><p>“Yes. I needed some time to think.”</p><p>“Oh, about what?”</p><p>“Today was a lot. The cat, being a stray and all, finding it in the trash bin.... Warlock had questions.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“I figured you would understand.” Azira smiled, turning to hand Crowley his plate. “It was a lovely walk though. I quite like Warlock.”</p><p>Crowley chuckled. “I hope you do!”</p><p>“Well, I hope he likes me.”</p><p>Leaning in to kiss Azira on the lips, Crowley lingered for a moment, pressing his body against Azira’s. Then he stepped back and winked. “I’ll be a good boy.”</p><p>“I hope you’re not tonight,” Azira whispered.</p><p>Chuckling at the wide-eyed look he received, Azira walked past Crowley and into the living to give Warlock his sandwich. Crowley soon joined him on the couch.</p><p>There was a warm feeling in the pit of Azira’s stomach that had nothing to do with anxiety as Azira watched Warlock tease and play with the cat with the toys he and Crowley had purchased.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a cat! This cat's looks are based off my real life kitten Elaine. She was adopted as well, though she adopted me and my husband and not the other way around. She's a lap cat who loves to purr and cuddle us and brightens our days.</p><p> <a href="https://photos.app.goo.gl/xwQ9mR8Jtxt4fnd5A">Here is a pic of her.</a>  It's a close up shot, so don't be close to your screen. lol</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this catastic chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warlock joins Crowley at a gallery showing, where they and Azira run into Gabriel and an old "friend". What happens when things get as heated as the last gallery visit in London?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you all ready to go?” Azira watched from where he sat reading a book in the library as Crowley poked his head toward Warlock’s door without leaning into the room.</p>
<p>Crowley looked handsome in his suit, the black as flattering as when he’d first come into his shop. Crowley reached up with a grimace, straightening his tie. Azira rose to his feet.</p>
<p>“Crowley, dear, can I make sure your tie is on straight?”</p>
<p>Crowley turned, exasperation clear on his face. “Please. I hate this thing! I wanted to wear that scarf I like, but Gabriel said this was extra formal.” He added a sarcastic emphasis to the last two words that made Azira smile.</p>
<p>“You know, I can get dressed quickly to join you two.”</p>
<p>“You hate these things,” Crowley reminded him.</p>
<p>“Not exactly. I hate that you hate them. I like to be there in case someone has to be put in their place. Besides, you know Gabriel will drag you off eventually to speak to someone Warlock shouldn’t hear anything from.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Warlock opened his door, stepping out in a suit that was a navy blue in color, a grey tie completing the ensemble.</p>
<p>“Ah, you look handsome,” Azira exclaimed. “The people Crowley has to deal with are terrible. Honestly, I think it’s best for me to have an excuse not to listen to them or respond.”</p>
<p>“He tends to get verbally violent,” Crowley boasted, smirking.</p>
<p>“Why are they, uh, terrible?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s all the paint fumes they sniff.”</p>
<p>“Crowley!” Azira stifled laughter and glared as much as he was able. “Some people, and some places that those people gather, encourage them to be terrible people, and sometimes they enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“How are they terrible?” Warlock began to move downstairs and Crowley and Azira followed him.</p>
<p>“They treat you like you’re stupid, beneath them, a peasant.... Like they’ve stuffed gold coins up their noses and have to angle their head so you can see them.”</p>
<p>“Where are you coming up with these analogies?” Azira moved to their bedroom to gather a less casual outfit to wear. He wouldn't go quite as suit and tie as Crowley and Warlock, but he had a nice cream colored jacket and a fancier bowtie.</p>
<p>Azira lost Crowley’s response as he closed the door to change. As he’d said, it didn’t take long, and when he came out Warlock was sitting on the floor, petting the cat. “We should give her dinner before we leave,” Azira remarked.</p>
<p>“I’m on it!” Warlock jumped up, scurrying to the kitchen with more zeal than he’d shown all day. The cat followed him at a trot, tail flicking high in the air.</p>
<p>“Any word on someone owning her?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. I think we give it another week since word will spread.”</p>
<p>“And then....we can name her?”</p>
<p>Azira smiled, taking Crowley’s hand in his and squeezing. “And then we can name her.”</p>
<p>Crowley grinned back, as eager about the cat as Warlock was proving to be. Azira liked when he read on the couch and she would jump up and lay down on his lap with no prompting and an attitude of possession.</p>
<p>Crowley complained she was taking his spot, but he seemed fine with sharing the space on the couch. Warlock still sat in the chair, wrinkling his nose at their displays of affection but not saying anything.</p>
<p>Azira wondered if he’d be comfortable enough to give the exclaims of disgust he sometimes heard from other children, but either way, he didn't mind. He was happy that it seemed to be the displays and not the fact that they were both men that Warlock had issue with.</p>
<p>Warlock came back into the living room, smiling as he walked to the door to put on his nicer shoes. “She loves that tuna flavor.”</p>
<p>Crowley laughed. “I read that tuna is addictive for them. Oh, we should get some catnip!”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t that, uh, make them high?”</p>
<p>Crowley shrugged. “I just watched some hilarious videos and it looked fun for everyone.” Looping his arm around Azira’s, he turned to smile at him. “Shall we away, angel?”</p>
<p>For a moment, Azira just stared at Crowley. He was so handsome. The cut of the black suit accentuated his long frame, the tie added a spark of color and offset his red hair, trimmed a bit shorter than usual for the summer, and his smile was just beautiful.</p>
<p>“Yes, my dear. I am ready.”</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Warlock mocked as he opened the door. “Wait until I’m outside to kiss.”</p>
<p>When Azira turned to look at him, blushing, Warlock just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.</p>
<p>Shocked, Azira snapped his head toward Crowley only to see him returning the gesture. “Oh! You two....”</p>
<p>“What? He’ll think differently when he has a crush!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, right,” was the call back as Warlock let the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Crowley turned back to Azira. “So...kissing?”</p>
<p>“Kissing,” Azira agreed, leaning in to peck at Crowley’s lips. As he pulled back to see Crowley pouting, he laughed, grabbing both sides of his face with his hands and pressing their lips together for something deeper.</p>
<p>The groan from Crowley’s mouth vibrated down to his shoes, and Azira had to break the kiss before tongues were involved. Tongues always led to issues with his trousers, and that wouldn’t do for Warlock or the gallery at all.</p>
<p>“Um, so,” Crowley began, clearing his throat as he moved to the door to put on his shoes, “if things get bad will you take Warlock out?”</p>
<p>“There’s a cute shop nearby with drinks, isn’t there? I can order him some food, and we can wait for you there.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, angel.” Crowley sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “I really don’t want them...being them around him.”</p>
<p>Azira frowned. “I’ll not keep silent if they say something to him, Crowley.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Crowley nodded. “I know.” Crowley opened the door and unlocked the Bentley for everyone, starting the car and taking off.</p>
<p>It took a while to get into London, longer than it usually took if it was just Crowley and Azira, but that was just a mark of Crowley’s changed driving habits. He was still too fast, but it was no longer heart attack inducing. </p>
<p>They pulled up to the gallery, and Crowley let the valet take the Bentley to the parking building. He met Warlock and Azira at the front door, smiling to the young woman who held the door open. Azira followed in behind him while Warlock shuffled by last.</p>
<p>“Ah, there you are! Just in time.” Gabriel was suddenly at their side, and Azira placed a hand on his chest, casting him a reproachful look. Gabriel smiled in apology, passing Azira a flute of champagne that Azira accepted as an apology.</p>
<p>“How are they liking it?”</p>
<p>“It’s actually quite popular. Of course, you were right.” Gabriel nodded to Azira. “Marketing it all just right worked.”</p>
<p>“What marketing?” Crowley frowned.</p>
<p>“Ah, you don't want to know the business side of things, remember?”</p>
<p>Crowley sighed. “Well then don’t make it sound like something exciting. We brought Warlock.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Gabriel paused in sipping from his champagne, craning his neck around the two to connect eyes with Warlock. “I finally get to meet you.” Stepping slightly to the side, Gabriel stuck out his hand. “I’m Gabriel.”</p>
<p>Warlock stared at the hand and then took it in his own. It was clear to Azira that something was passing through the handshake. He knew a lot of men sized each other up by how firm their grip was.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled and released Warlock’s hand. “I’m glad you’ve come, though I wish we could have met away from this place.”</p>
<p>Warlock narrowed his eyes. “Are you one of the people that’s going to say horrible things?”</p>
<p>Crowley groaned while Azira’s eyes widened and an aborted laugh passed his lips. Gabriel’s eyes went round as well before he smiled. “Only if they start giving Crowley difficulties. I fancy myself a professional in games of wordplay.”</p>
<p>“Takes the patience of Job,” Crowley began.</p>
<p>“He actually wasn’t very patient,” Azira commented, and then realized everyone was staring at him strangely at the comment. “I mean...at the end of the story, he demanded answers from God....”</p>
<p>Crowley grinned. “That still sounds like Gabriel.”</p>
<p>“It’s effective,” Gabriel insisted. Glancing around, he gestured to a group assembled around a statue of some sort. “I think we should start there. Those are the gossipers. They’ll get the word out that you’re all three here. Then the others will approach you. Crowley....” Gabriel hesitated.</p>
<p>Crowley grimaced and waved his hand impatiently. “Who’s here I’m going to hate?”</p>
<p>“Claudia is. She’s going to want to pounce. She was outbid for your piece.”</p>
<p>“I hope she was outbid on purpose,” Crowley commented.</p>
<p>“What are they talking about?”</p>
<p>Azira turned his head at the quiet question, seeing Warlock right beside them, glancing from Crowley to Gabriel. “Ah, when Crowley finishes a painting, there is a bit of a bidding war for who gets to display it in their gallery. They don’t like to call it a bidding war though.” Azira smiled. “I guess there’s a bit of bickering to be had when one person outbids another.”</p>
<p>“And they want to bicker here? In public?”</p>
<p>“They like it, I think,” Azira agreed.</p>
<p>Warlock shook his head. “I thought—” Frowning, he glanced around them at the people in their best evening suits and dresses. “I thought that stuff only happened in school.”</p>
<p>“I believe, Warlock, that some people never develop beyond all the things, like bullying, they did in school.”</p>
<p>“That’s stupid.”</p>
<p>Gabriel and Crowley moved toward the group and Azira glanced at them and then back to Warlock. “Yes, it is. Do you want to go with them, or would you rather just look at the art?”</p>
<p>“Gabriel really will take care of it if...they get nasty?”</p>
<p>“He will. I didn’t quite trust him at first either, but he’s a really good man. He’s just....”</p>
<p>“American?”</p>
<p>Azira laughed. “Oh goodness. Yes, he is quite American. I don’t think it says much better for us though that works with this crowd.”</p>
<p>Warlock grinned and then looked around. “Uh, where first?”</p>
<p>“How about that painting?” Azira pointed to the canvas on the wall that looked like colors from this distance. “Then we can just circle around that way and come back to the front.”</p>
<p>“Will Crowley be able to join us?”</p>
<p>“He hopes so,” Azira stated. “If he doesn’t arrive by the time we get back to him, we’ll drag him away for the rest.” Azira grinned. “That’s a family’s privilege, I think.”</p>
<p>Feeling a sharp sense of shock, he turned to stare at Warlock, who was staring back at him. Warlock said nothing and didn't show much reaction as he turned to look at the painting they were standing in front of. “So...who’s this by?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, looks like Fredrick Gater and titled “Rhapsody in Gold”.  It certainly is gold, I’d say.”</p>
<p>“Is it supposed to mean something?” Warlock tilted his head.</p>
<p>“It might to the painter. Does it make you feel anything when you look at it?”</p>
<p>“Uh, like this person likes gold.”</p>
<p>Azira chuckled. “Yes, that’s a good thought to have. Wouldn’t it be funny though, if they hated gold?”</p>
<p>“Funny?” Warlock wrinkled his nose. “Wouldn’t that have been torture for them?”</p>
<p>“I hope not!” Azira smiled as they moved on to the next painting. It reminded him of the trip he and Crowley had taken to the Louvre, and he wondered if Warlock would like to go there too.</p>
<p>They were about halfway across the gallery when they both heard the sound of Crowley’s voice raised in anger.</p>
<p>Warlock turned with wide eyes and then glanced at Azira, who was frowning as he nodded at him. “We should go see what’s happening.”</p>
<p>Without a word, Warlock’s hand slipped into his own, and Azira tried to calm his beating heart and focus on Crowley’s obvious upset and not the hand clenched around his.</p>
<p>When they arrived, Gabriel had a tight smile on his face with a not-so-subtle hand on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley was leaning toward Claudia, a snarl on his face. He likely was silent only because Gabriel was talking.</p>
<p>As Azira approached, he heard the tail-end of whatever Gabriel was saying to her. “—but perhaps that was a step too far. Well, not perhaps. It was.”</p>
<p>Whatever she was going to say, Azira and Warlock’s approach distracted her. “Ah, here they are now!” The smile she plastered onto her face was as sincere as her long, painted nails as she steepled her hands in front of her. “We were just talking about you!”</p>
<p>“No, you weren’t—"</p>
<p>Crowley’s growled words were cut off as she stepped toward Warlock, a hand held out for him. “You must be the child Azira and Crowley have taken in. You are so blessed! I was just speaking to Crowley about how difficult it must be for someone  to care for someone so disadvantaged.”</p>
<p>Azira’s eyes widened as he felt his face flare with heated anger. He heard a noise from the side that sounded like Crowley, a brief fumbled noise, and turned his head to the confused scene of Gabriel with his hand gripping Crowley’s upper arm and Crowley stumbling away from Claudia in an aborted and violent motion.</p>
<p>Gabriel leaned in close to Crowley to whisper in his ear. The tense line of Crowley’s shoulder and the anger on his face— Azira knew how it felt. </p>
<p>Turning back to Claudia, he sneered, tipping his head upward. “How dare you, you gormless prat.” Azira didn’t raise his voice, and the effect, beyond the words, of his hushed tone, made Claudia snap her attention back to him. “If you ever speak to my family again, I promise I will—”</p>
<p>“Claudia,” Gabriel snapped, his arm hooking around Claudia’s and spinning her around away from Azira, “I think we need to talk.”</p>
<p>As Crowley moved to stand beside Azira, Azira opened his mouth to protest. “Wait just a—”</p>
<p>“I can handle this. I’ll meet up with you both later,” Gabriel called from over his shoulder. Claudia clung to his arm to keep from tripping over her own feet and was now struggling against his hold until Gabriel leaned in and whispered to her. Whatever he said made her go with him willingly to stand against a wall.</p>
<p>The conversation at least looked one-sided, and Gabriel’s shark-toothed smile made Azira feel slightly consoled.</p>
<p>Turning to Crowley, he laid a hand on his arm and felt the muscles jump under his touch. Crowley leaned around him to look at Warlock. “You okay,” he asked.</p>
<p>Warlock was wide-eyed, staring after Gabriel and the woman. Turning to Crowley, he frowned and said with sincerity. “She’s an asshole.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t normally condone that language,” Azira gritted out, “but it is entirely appropriate here. I don't wish to be here anymore, or I’m going to punch her in the face.”</p>
<p>“Think Gabriel stopped us both from doing that.” Crowley’s voice sounded brittle, and Azira squeezed his arm until he felt a hand wrap around his and squeeze in return.</p>
<p>Turning, they headed for the door. Crowley waved away the valet, opting to grab the car from the parking lot himself. Warlock walked beside them, head bowed.</p>
<p>Azira didn't know what to do. The silence was tense, and he was just grateful they were all angry at the same person and that person wasn’t any of them.</p>
<p>As they stopped by the car, Crowley unlocked the doors and then paused. Sighing. “Warlock, I—”</p>
<p>Without making a sound, Warlock’s foot lashed out, catching the back panel of the Bentley hard enough to dent it.</p>
<p>“Warlock,” Azira gasped in shock.</p>
<p>Warlock went stiff, staring at the dent in the metal before turning with thinly pressed lips to glare challengingly at them. Before Azira could even say a word, Crowley stalked toward Warlock, turned to the Bentley, and slammed his foot into it.</p>
<p>Azira’s mouth fell open, staring at the two dents in Crowley’s Bentley, and then jumped as Crowley staggered backwards, dropped to the ground, and reached for his shoe.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Crowley exclaimed as he cradled his foot.</p>
<p>Warlock stood in shock for a moment, eyes going from the other dent to Crowley before he moved toward him and dropped beside him. “Wha-what did you do that for?”</p>
<p>“I was angry too,” Crowley mumbled.</p>
<p>Azira moved finally, sighing as he crouched on the other side of Crowley. “Does it feel broken?”</p>
<p>Wincing, Crowley stared at his shoe and then shook his head. “No. It just hurts.” He glanced at Warlock. “What did you do it for?”</p>
<p>Warlock bit at his lower lip, ducking his head. “I-I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I won’t say I’m not mad you did it, but I’m mad I did it too. I thought ‘hey, maybe that feels better’ and it didn’t!”</p>
<p>Azira shook his head, standing on his feet and holding out his hands. “Let’s get you standing. Do we need to go home and put ice on it?”</p>
<p>“No. No, it’s fine. We should— Let’s go out to eat and...fucking relax.”</p>
<p>Warlock glanced at them both. “Are you...?”</p>
<p>Crowley took Azira’s hands, eyes widening as he was brought to his feet quickly. “Are we what?” He moved toward the Bentley and frowned, touching the dents with his hand. “I used to do that when I was younger. I’d get angry and...throw whatever was nearby. Finally broke something I liked and...just didn't want to do it anymore.</p>
<p>“I mean, it’s hard not to.” Crowley gestured to the Bentley’s dents as evidence. “I can get it fixed though.”</p>
<p>Azira didn’t pretend to understand why Crowley had kicked the Bentley. He figured that conversation would wait until later. Certainly if Crowley hadn’t done it for the reason he suggested, he didn’t have to kick it so hard!</p>
<p>Getting into the car, Azira glanced back at Warlock and smiled. “I...am sorry that she spoke to you that way, Warlock. It wasn’t right.”</p>
<p>Warlock frowned. “Wh-why did she do it? She made Crowley mad before we even got there.”</p>
<p>Azira saw Crowley’s hands go white-knuckled around the steering wheel. “Yes,” Azira said carefully, “and it's good neither of us did anything physical. That...honestly would have allowed her to win.”</p>
<p>“Allowed her to win?” Warlock shifted in his seat. “I wouldn’t want to hit anyone anyways.”</p>
<p>Azira smiled, hearing the car start up and then Crowley’s phone buzz. “Well, that’s good. None of us really want to hit anyone. I mean, none of us in this car right now. And yes, she would’ve been able to have us arrested or worse.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure arrested is bad, angel,” Crowley mumbled, his face glowing with the phone screen as he looked at it.</p>
<p>“Undoubtedly, but she could probably do things like take us to court. It might also....” Azira trailed off. “It might also mean we couldn’t be your foster family anymore.”</p>
<p>Warlock breathed out slowly. “That’s— sometimes that happens,” he stated matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“We don't want it to.”</p>
<p>“We really don’t,” Crowley echoed. “Gabriel’s invited us out to a place. Want me to say yes?”</p>
<p>Azira smiled. “Is that okay, Warlock?”</p>
<p>Eyes widening in surprise, Warlock slowly nodded. “Yeah. I mean, if Crowley is okay.”</p>
<p>“Pfft, my dignity was hurt more than my foot. I’m fine, but...thanks for asking.”</p>
<p>Azira turned back around in his seat and smiled. “Good then. I do want to hear what we missed. It looked like Gabriel was being threatening.”</p>
<p>Crowley snorted as Warlock spoke up from the backseat. “You think he threatened her?”</p>
<p>Azira nodded. “Not with physical violence. When we first met, Gabriel helped me with some mobsters that were bullying me in my coffee shop. He helped me get rid of them.”</p>
<p>“You had mobsters at your coffee shop?” Warlock sounded impressed. “I didn’t know they still...existed.”</p>
<p>Azira shook his head. “I didn’t either, honestly! I didn’t know what to do. Gabriel told me how to get rid of them and then called and talked to people about it. I wouldn’t have really known where to start without him.”</p>
<p>Warlock was silent for a bit as Crowley pulled out of the parking lot. “So...he protects you guys?”</p>
<p>Crowley smiled. “Yeah, he’s good at that. Just doesn’t want to boast about it.”</p>
<p>“He’s quite shy,” Azira agreed with a smirk.</p>
<p>As Crowley burst out into laughter, the tense air around them all evaporated. The conversation on the way to the restaurant was much lighter, and pulling into the parking garage, everyone was at least content.</p>
<p>Gabriel was waiting for them inside near the hostess booth, giving them a small smile as they filed in. “There. Table for four.”</p>
<p>The hostess nodded, passing them onto a waiter that guided them to their table. Sitting down, Gabriel attentively looked at them all and then raised a brow.</p>
<p>Azira sighed. “You know we want all the details.”</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled, taking a sip of the chilled water in his glass and clearing his throat. “First, I want to apologize. Warlock, this definitely wasn’t supposed to be your first experience with art.  I wasn't even aware she was coming until she was already there.” Grimacing, he picked up his menu, looking it over as he continued.</p>
<p>“She’s been informed I will no longer be dealing with her. She’s also been told that everyone is going to hear about what vile things she thinks of children in general and that Crowley will be refusing to visit galleries with his works because of her.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Crowley questioned, glancing up from his own menu with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s entirely up to you, but the threat should be enough to keep her sweating.”</p>
<p>Azira frowned. “She...hates children?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea,” Gabriel smoothly replied. “But I’m going to make everyone thinks she does. Not many have children, but no one wants to be known as a hater of them.”</p>
<p>“So you’re going to lie,” Warlock asked bluntly. Azira thought he sounded disapproving.</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, his attitude blase. “I suppose I am, yes. As much as just doing something quick and dirty can be satisfying in the moment, it doesn't work. It gives the person a reason to feel self-righteous and causes legal issues. Now there’s a fine line to tread between legality and slander or libel, but her statement was heard by a lot of people in the gallery, and it’s already spread by word of mouth.</p>
<p>“So of course I wouldn’t call it lying because lying about someone in a way that hurts them financially is illegal about anywhere.” Gabriel turned to give Warlock a hard look. “The fact of the matter is, she did say those things, and if it spread she says those things and people draw their own conclusions based on it, the blame lies solely with her.</p>
<p>“In the world of business that she and I live in, perception can mean a change in how people view you. That can directly influence how much money people are willing to invest in you because investing in you means their own image can be hurt or helped, and the only way to actually get a message to someone like her — even if that message is don’t do that again — is through her wallet.”</p>
<p>Azira watched Warlock stare at Gabriel consideringly before he wrinkled his nose. “That’s so complicated.”</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled, a genuine expression that reached his eyes as well. “It is complicated. Humans are a complicated species. We used to fight physically over everything. We want to win. Now there are laws and societal pressure to settle our differences differently. It’s just a different way of playing the same game. You have to be smarter than the other person...and not let your ego get in the way.”</p>
<p>Crowley shook his head. “Her ego is her downfall? Oldest cliche in the world, Gabriel.”</p>
<p>“It’s true though. Everyone can get so high up they forget it’s harder to fall from that height,” Gabriel commented.</p>
<p>The waiter appeared at their table then, and they all paused the conversation to place their orders. When it came to Warlock’s turn, he was staring at the menu with a wrinkled forehead.</p>
<p>Leaning over, Azira lowered his voice to ask, “Do you like chicken or fish?”</p>
<p>“Eh, chicken is good.” Warlock shot him a grateful look.</p>
<p>“Well this one,” Azira explained, pointing to one of the menu items, “has a sweet sauce, and this one is breaded. Then there’s a spicy one too. Crowley’s getting that one.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Warlock looked up at the waiter. “I’ll have the spicy chicken one.”</p>
<p>Without missing a beat, the waiter confirmed the name of the item and took their menus, striding off. Azira knew Crowley would tip him well for not correcting Warlock by the look Crowley shot the waiter’s back.</p>
<p>“So,” Azira began, “to summarize, you’re going to ensure that Claudia does damage to her own reputation rather than being allowed to rephrase what happened or allow it to quietly be forgotten.”</p>
<p>“That is a good summary, yes.” Gabriel smiled. “And Crowley, I’ll do better about finding out where she’s going, so you and your,” he paused briefly, “family can avoid her.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Crowley turned to Warlock and smiled. “So I suppose you’ve met Gabriel now.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect our meeting to go this way.” Gabriel frowned as he turned to Warlock. “But I’m glad to meet you. I think you did very well.”</p>
<p>Warlock raised a brow. “Did very well with what?”</p>
<p>“Handling what happened. I had to pull Crowley away from her, and Azira— You almost sounded like you were going to threaten her with physical violence.” Gabriel’s tone was admonishing.</p>
<p>Azira felt his face heat. “I was, yes. It wasn’t the best way to respond. Of all of us, you had the best reaction by diffusing the situation. The rest of us, I’m afraid, were ready to escalate it.”</p>
<p>“It can be hard not to,” Gabriel admitted. “I just try to remember how much better it feels to handle things another way. It’s much more enjoyable to watch and doesn't raise my blood pressure or cause me to sweat.”</p>
<p>Crowley laughed, a bit too loudly, and ignored the stares their table got. “You mean you like being a bastard.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Gabriel shot Crowley an offended look. “I like playing a smarter, longer game, but if you need to use one word for that, I suppose it fits.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve certainly never complained about it, Gabriel,” Azira added in as he smiled. Warlock’s attention was wandering as he looked around at the people seated around them. “Now, I say onto other topics!”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes,” Gabriel agreed, “how is the kitten? Crowley told me some about it.”</p>
<p>Warlock perked up then. “She's an adult. We haven’t named her yet. We’re waiting to see if she’s anyone’s.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded. “You’ll have to make sure she’s up to date on her shots and maybe even fixed.”</p>
<p>“Fixed?”</p>
<p>Crowley nodded. “So she doesn't have kittens if she gets out. We’re actually lucky she wasn’t, uh, already pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Oh, what would we do with a whole litter of kittens,” Azira exclaimed. “She’s a bundle of energy already zipping up and down the stairs all night!”</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled, leaning back as a salad was placed in front of him. Azira and Warlock were served a bowl of soup. “I think you’re still sore at her for almost tripping you on the stairs when you went to go read a book after midnight.”</p>
<p>“She could have sent me tumbling rocketing past my legs like that! I had no idea cats could be so fast. They’re like your driving!”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ve slowed down a lot!”</p>
<p>“Yes, you used to go faster than the cat.”</p>
<p>Warlock chuckled from across the table. “You do drive fast.”</p>
<p>“Like a manic,” Gabriel agreed amicably.</p>
<p>“Ganging up on me?” Crowley stabbed at the salad with more force than was necessary. “I see how it is. Maybe I won’t cook that beef stew I promised this weekend!”</p>
<p>Azira gasped, a hand pressed to his chest. “You wouldn’t? Your beef practically falls apart after cooking for all day! And the smell fills the whole home!”</p>
<p>“And you promised the cat some of the beef too,” Warlock accused.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe she’ll have canned cat food instead,” Crowley insisted. “People who gang up on me about my driving don’t get beef stew!”</p>
<p>“Oh, the humanity!”</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head as he poured the wine that had arrived for them while they spoke.</p>
<p>“And you...laughing at me!” Crowley pointed a finger at Gabriel. “How’s Beez?” He smirked victoriously.</p>
<p>The glass of wine halted at Gabriel’s lips before he took a drink. “They’re fine.”</p>
<p>“Who’s Beez?”</p>
<p>Crowley grinned wider at Warlock’s question. “Yeah, Gabriel, who’s Beez?”</p>
<p>Azira’s focus was intent on Gabriel as he poured his own glass half-full of wine.  He was curious as to how Gabriel would respond to Crowley, who was teasing him, and Warlock who was genuinely curious.</p>
<p>Gabriel frowned, staring at Crowley for a long moment before he answered with a careful attention to his enunciation. “We’re dating. And they are fine. They’ve never liked to go to art galleries. I actually told them all that could happen—”</p>
<p>“Why are you calling Beez ‘them’?” Warlock’s nose scrunched up   at the double wording.</p>
<p>“That’s because Beez is non-binary. It means that they don’t identify as either masculine or feminine. For example, I identify as masculine and use he and him pronouns.” Azira glanced at Gabriel, who nodded.</p>
<p>“I use he and him pronouns too,” Gabriel clarified. He glanced at Crowley and smirked. “Crowley?”</p>
<p>Azira had no idea what that smirk meant, and turned to find Crowley looking at Gabriel wide-eyed, his cheeks pink. “Uh, well....” He turned to stare at Azira and then glanced at Warlock.</p>
<p>Finally he shrugged. “I don’t mind she and her pronouns actually.” Crowley glanced around them. “Uh, and questions about that can be answered later at home.”</p>
<p>“Certainly, we can. In fact, you don’t need to give us details at all.” Azira smiled at Crowley, who shot him a grateful look.</p>
<p>“No! No, it’s fine. I don’t mind. Gabriel knows I don’t mind talking about it with friends.” He shot a glare at Gabriel. “I just wish he’d warned me.”</p>
<p>“Payback is a bitch.” Gabriel shrugged with no remorse.</p>
<p>Azira glanced at Warlock, who seemed to be soaking it all in. Smiling, Azira noticed the food coming. “I think it’s definitely a full discussion we can have at home. That way we’re all prepared and can ask questions.”</p>
<p>Warlock stared at him for a moment, and then slowly nodded. “Yeah, okay.”</p>
<p>Azira felt a touch on his hand and looked over to see Crowley giving him a small smile. Turning his hand over, he clasped Crowley’s hand back. There was still some things for them to learn about each other, but truly Azira didn't mind that there was so much to explore.</p>
<p>As the food was set in front of them, they each began to eat, idle and pleasant conversation filtering past as they dined. When they were done, they parted with promises to meet again, hopefully with Beez this time, and before Azira knew it, they were promising to meet at the coffee shop after closing hours a week from now.</p>
<p>The trip to the Bentley this time was much happier, and they all piled into the car and headed home, already discussing what next week would bring. First though, Azira knew, they’d have to get past this week.</p>
<p>He had a feeling despite Warlock not pushing, he did have a lot of questions, and he decided then and there they should be tackled sooner rather than later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter was late. As you can imagine, the holidays got busy for me. :D What was that little bit at the end, hm? Oh trust me, you'll find out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Azira began, seated on the couch with his jacket and shoes off and a glass of wine he finally felt he could enjoy fully, “what questions did you have?”</p>
<p>It was a bit of an awkward start, reflected in the fact that Warlock looked up from playing with the cat in startlement. “Uh, I mean, I don’t have any, I guess.”</p>
<p>Crowley walked in from the bedroom, fuzzy slippers and pajamas on as he slid onto the couch beside Azira. He took the wine glass from Azira’s fingers and smirked as he sipped it. “Well, maybe you’ll have some after I explain, uh, the pronoun thing for me?”</p>
<p>“Well, I have plenty of questions, but maybe you’ll answer them all by the time you finish.” Azira smiled, taking the glass and a sip. He smiled at Crowley. “And it’s important I say this, even though I know you know it, that you can tell us as much or as little — including nothing — as you want.”</p>
<p>Warlock wrinkled his nose. “Isn't that keeping a secret though?” </p>
<p>Azira glanced over at Warlock and tilted his head. “I don’t think so.” Wrinkling his own nose in a mimicry of Warlock’s thoughtful expression, he shrugged. “That’s a good question. Why would it matter if he did keep a secret?”</p>
<p>“Well...you two are like a couple, right? You, uh, kiss and stuff.”</p>
<p>Crowley nodded, not bothering to fight his grin. “Yeah, I mean, I asked Azira to marry me, so we’re pretty, uh, tight as the kids say.” Warlock’s eyeroll stated that kids did not, in fact, say that. Crowley continued. “But it’s not always bad to not tell people things. What you have to decide is why you’re not telling them and if it will hurt them.”</p>
<p>“Would it...hurt Azira not tell him?”</p>
<p>“I don't think so. See, I can’t really know for sure, but if I can’t think how it would hurt him, I could tell Azira when I’m comfortable. Or never if I’m never comfortable. That's what Azira means. Sometimes stuff is personal, like it’s really something only you’ll get and explaining it to someone might be more trouble than it’s worth. So he means if I don't feel comfortable, or if it wouldn’t be safe for me, I don’t have to talk about it.”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t it be safe?”</p>
<p>Azira settled into the couch as Crowley glanced him. Nodding, he picked up the thread of the conversation. “There’s still a lot of hate in the world, Warlock. Sometimes a person will be judged on the way they talk or act and not even say anything about who they are and someone will hurt them for it.”</p>
<p>“Like bullies,” Warlock frowned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like bullies.” Crowley narrowed his eyes at Warlock. “But sometimes more dangerous than just the bullies that punch you in the face cause you looked at them funny.”</p>
<p>Nodding slowly, Warlock sat up straighter, dropping the toy to stare at them. “Well, I won’t hurt either of you. I mean, I get mad sometimes, and I...do stuff, but I’d never want to hurt someone.”</p>
<p>“That’s good, Warlock. We can help you out with some of the stuff you do when you’re angry. You and Crowley.” He shot Crowley a raised brow and was satisfied to see Crowley’s head duck. He still thought Crowley had kicked the Bentley on purpose, but they’d have to work out a better way of helping Warlock than that.</p>
<p>Of course, that would involve a child therapist, but he was willing to breach that later to Warlock.</p>
<p>“Anyways,” Crowley broke in, clearing his throat, “when I was in college I went through what everyone calls their experimenting phase. I wanted to try things I couldn’t do before because I lived at home and dad was a jerk.</p>
<p>“One day me and my friends went to a bar, and I decided to put on a dress. It was kind of a joke at first. We laughed about it, I insisted on being called she and her, and then before I knew it, it just felt good. I started doing it more often, and luckily I had friends who just didn't give a shit.</p>
<p>“I haven't done it in a while because— Well, probably because I don’t go to places where that would be okay. The art gallery is not a place to wear a dress with stilettos.”</p>
<p>“You wore high heels?” Azira’s eyes widened, trying to imagine it for a moment. “Goodness, you already almost trip over your feet walking normally!”</p>
<p>“Well, I walk different in a dress, angel!” Crowley laughed and glanced at Warlock. “And...I just wanna say thank you, Warlock.”</p>
<p>“Uh, for what?”</p>
<p>“You never know how someone will react when you tell them something like this. You didn’t, you know, say ‘ew’ or anything.” Crowley smiled, but Azira could see it tremble slightly. He reached out to grasp Crowley’s arm and give it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, that’s cool. I mean.... I mean, I guess it doesn’t matter to me. It just doesn’t seem like a big deal. You two...are happy. You don't yell a lot and slam doors.”</p>
<p>“I can’t guarantee that won’t ever happen, Warlock, but we’ll do our best,” Azira assured.</p>
<p>“Yeah, all yelling does is make my throat sore!” Crowley laughed. Turning to Azira, he grinned suddenly. “Hey, don't you still have those meetings on Wednesday night after the coffee shop closes?”</p>
<p>“I do! I mean, they do.” Smiling in return, Azira turned to Warlock. “Would you like to go to a meeting? It’s for LGBT plus. It’s college students, but I could see if you could sit in. You wouldn’t have to talk or anything, but it might be good to listen.”</p>
<p>Warlock pursed his lips as he considered the invitation. “Will you two be there?”</p>
<p>“I can take my school work with me, so yeah, I can be there.” Crowley smiled. “I was actually thinking of starting a new painting and could use a good look through the classics.”</p>
<p>“I can be there as well,” Azira replied, glancing at Crowley. He wanted desperately to ask him what he was working on that involved the classical artists, but he wanted to hear Warlock's reply first.</p>
<p>“Okay. I”ll go then.”</p>
<p>Azira nodded. “Good. That’s all settled then. I want to go get changed into more comfortable clothes like you two and then settle in with a good book for the evening.”</p>
<p>“That sounds great! I mean, settling down, not the book.” Crowley stuck out his tongue and then went cross-eyed as Azira poked him in the nose.</p>
<p>“You don’t mind books,” Azira accused as he stood, set the wine glass down where he hoped the cat wouldn’t topple it, and moved to the bedroom to change. When he came back, Crowley and Warlock were tossing a toy between them and giggling as the cat skittered between them with her eyes locked on it.</p>
<p>Settling back down on the couch, he smiled as Crowley curled into him. Crowley’s eyes were on Warlock, who was petting the cat and smiling to himself. “You know, I know it’s not exactly cool, but if you ever wanted a...good night hug or anything, we give really good ones.”</p>
<p>Warlock glanced up slowly. “Uh, okay, thanks.”</p>
<p>Crowley nodded, turning to Azira to grin, and Azira smiled back, patting his arm in congratulations. He certainly hadn’t been brave enough to broach the subject.</p>
<p>Opening his book, he found where he had left off and fell into quiet as the rest of what went on behind him faded. </p>
<p>It was perhaps an hour later when the voices murmuring beside him coalesced into his focus, if only because his name had been mentioned.</p>
<p>“What?” He blinked as he looked up from the printed words, disoriented as he settled back into reality. Crowley and Warlock were both grinning at him.</p>
<p>“See? If you say his name a couple times, he tunes back in. We were just talking about how peaceful you look. I think an earthquake could occur and you wouldn’t notice.”</p>
<p>Azira scoffed. “I’m fairly sure I’d notice the book in my hands shaking so bad I couldn’t read the words.”</p>
<p>“Fine. A fire!”</p>
<p>“The smoke would obscure my sight.”</p>
<p>“Ah, me and Warlock going outside.”</p>
<p>“Now that I might miss,” Azira stated with a grin. “Is it bed time?”</p>
<p>“I’m ready to curl in my bed, yeah. You, Warlock?”</p>
<p>Warlock shrugged and glanced at the cat. “Can I take her with me?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not. She has been scratching at your door. She might even lie in bed with you. Though that also means she’ll run in and out of your room and wake you in the morning.”</p>
<p>Warlock laughed, reaching down to pet the cat. She turned into his hand and guided it through her fur, tail flicking at him. “I won't mind her waking me up. You get up so early to make coffee.”</p>
<p>“It’s the only way to drag me out of bed,” Crowley shrugged. “He’s used to doing it from work.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least getting another worker keeps me from having to go in at the same time every day. It’s nice to have some time to enjoy breakfast with you all.”</p>
<p>“It is nice.” Crowley stood, stretching with his arms over his head until his stomach peeked out from under his shirt.</p>
<p>Warlock stepped in front of him. As Azira watched them stare at each other, Warlock opened his arms. Crowley followed suit and Warlock stepped into his hold. Crowley’s grin toward him was bright as he enclosed Warlock in a hug Azira knew from experience was warm and sincere.</p>
<p>Azira stood as well, and Warlock moved to him. The feeling of small arms encircling him sent Azira’s heart soaring until he was sure it could hold no more. Then Warlock stepped back, not looking at either of them, and walked to the stairs, making noises so the cat would follow.</p>
<p>Azira’s eyes watched after Warlock until he felt an arm slide around his waist. Leaning into Crowley, he turned to press a kiss to his cheek. “This is going rather well.”</p>
<p>“I think it is too.”</p>
<p>“Were you really mad enough to kick—”</p>
<p>“Kind of, yeah, but not all the way.”</p>
<p>“We’ll think of better ways to deal with it. I am sure once school starts for him—”</p>
<p>“Kids can be little assholes, yeah. I’m sure it’ll be a thing.”</p>
<p>“More than likely. Gabriel surprised me.” Azira wrapped an arm around Crowley’s waist and led them toward the bedroom.</p>
<p>“What part?”</p>
<p>“Explaining things to Warlock. I didn’t realize he'd have the patience.”</p>
<p>“Hah! He dealt with me, right? I mean, Gabriel is extremely patient when he needs to be, I think. Or maybe he just always is?” Crowley shrugged as his foot kicked back and elegantly shut the door. “Maybe that’s why him and Beez are working out?”</p>
<p>“We should invite them both to dinner with us. Maybe sometime before Warlock has to go off to school?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.” Crowley released Aziraphale to crawl onto the bed, pulling back the covers. “We still have to sign Warlock up at the school too.”</p>
<p>“Oh, more paperwork.” Azira wrinkled his nose. “It’ll be useful to scope out the school though.” Azira stood beside the bed and stared at Crowley. He was still trying to imagine Crowley dressed in some slinky, shiny dress with high heels. Had he worn makeup?</p>
<p>“Right?” It took Crowley, settling himself into the bed with little shifts of his hips, a moment to notice that Azira was staring at him. Then he looked up with a quirk to his brow. “What?”</p>
<p>Azira smiled. “I’m finding out things about myself, I think.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Crowley cocked his head. “What things?”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s just because I’m in love with you, but the thought of you in high heels and a dress is appealing to me. I’m curious.”</p>
<p>“Like...sexually curious?”</p>
<p>Azira wrinkled his nose. “Would that be insulting? I don’t think it’s just sexually, but....”</p>
<p>“But you’re thinking of putting your hands on me when I’m dressed like that?” Crowley’s smirk was triumphant. “I liked being appreciated like that, angel. It isn’t insulting to me. Especially not from you.”</p>
<p>“Ah, then— Goodness I never even saw any clothes like that when we moved!”</p>
<p>“Kept it private, yeah?” Crowley smiled. “It really doesn’t bother you that I never told you?”</p>
<p>“As I told Warlock, it’s difficult to even know who to tell. Even if you were sure of proposing to me, there’s still a lot to learn and experience with each other. I didn't take it personally.” Azira smiled. “I was surprised! Does that help?”</p>
<p>Laughing, Crowley scooted over to Azira’s side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Azira’s waist. “Yeah, it helps. Your eyes went all big and dark. Like they’re doing now.”</p>
<p>“We have to be quiet. None of your loud displays.”</p>
<p>“My loud displays,” Crowley accused. “You're the one that causes them!”</p>
<p>“Oh, nonsense. You're perfectly capable of being quiet.”</p>
<p>“Barely. I can be quiet.”</p>
<p>“If not, I’ll have to....put something in your mouth?” Azira ended the suggestion in a question. Crowley looked up at him with wide eyes and parted lips.</p>
<p>“Might like that,” he admitted. “Do you have anything?”</p>
<p>“A clean kerchief might do to start.”</p>
<p>“To start?”</p>
<p>“Well, I do have the traditional ball gag, my dear.”</p>
<p>Crowley breathed out the word, “Traditional,” between laughter.</p>
<p>“Quite traditional! Look, you’re already being loud and sassy.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should get that kerchief then.....”</p>
<p>Azira felt his face heat and nodded, slipping out of Crowley’s grasp to go to the closet and the container piled under old clothes he barely wore. He pulled out the kerchief, turning to show it to Crowley.</p>
<p>Crowley rose to his knees and nodded. “Stop me from being sassy, right?”</p>
<p>“It probably won’t do a thing for your eyes and your body, but it’ll work on that smart mouth,” Azira agreed with a smile, walking back to Crowley and standing over him.</p>
<p>Crowley wriggled, his fingers working over his buttons until his pajama top hung open. “My body?”</p>
<p>“It’s quite sassy, my dear,” Azira insisted. He gripped Crowley's chin, directing it toward him, and then placed the kerchief in Crowley’s mouth. “Tap twice if it gets too tight.” He tied it behind Crowley’s back, pulling at his mouth gently to test the give.</p>
<p>Crowley nodded and made a muffled noise of assent from behind the cloth.</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s very nice.” Azira leaned in to press a kiss to the side of Crowley’s mouth. “Now let me get you out of those clothes.” He pushed the top off of Crowley’s shoulders, sliding it off his arms and tossing it to the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>Azira’s hands slid down Crowley’s sides, resting on his hips and gripping his trousers and pants to pull them gently off together. He left the fuzzy socks on and stood up to stare at Crowley. Crowley’s half-hard cock twitched at the inspection, and he whined behind the gag.</p>
<p>“What was that? Am I teasing you?” Azira smirked. “I suppose you can’t tell me.” Bending over, Azira ran his hands over Crowley’s thighs before he knelt down between his legs. Crowley’s interested cock rose to full hardness, bobbing as Azira shifted them both so he could press a kiss to the tip.</p>
<p>Crowley moaned.</p>
<p>“Yes, my dear?” Azira glanced up with a teasing smile. “Do you want more?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Crowley made a mewling sound behind the gag, staring down at Azira where he was perched between his legs with what were truly begging eyes.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Azira leaned in, licking up Crowley’s shaft. Crowley’s hips jerked and Azira moaned appreciatively, his hands resting on his upper thighs to help keep him in place as he licked at Crowley’s cock with long strokes.</p>
<p>Finally, he swallowed Crowley’s head, swirling his tongue around as Crowley moaned. He could feel Crowley arch backward, and then the motion of Crowley lying back as his hands fisted in Azira’s hair.</p>
<p>Shifting to adjust for the change in angle, Azira pushed his mouth over Crowley’s cock until it nudged the back of his throat. He rested there for a moment so he could relax around Crowley, and then swallowed around him several times.</p>
<p>Azira was glad for the gag, as Crowley made a surprised gasp behind it that would’ve been loud. Azira slid Crowley’s erection from his mouth, feeling Crowley’s grip tighten in his hair before he shoved back onto his cock.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” would’ve been a yelp otherwise as Crowley’s legs spasmed to either side of Azira. Giving a pleased moan, Azira let Crowley slide all the way out of his mouth again and gave Crowley a vicious smirk as Crowley’s moans turned into whimpers.</p>
<p>Standing to his feet, he wrapped one hand around Crowley’s cock, slowly pumping as he undid his pajama top and pushed it off hurriedly. Azira was just as messy pushing off his trousers and pants, his erection springing free and leaking.</p>
<p>“Do you want to be inside me, my dear? I’m in quite the mood to have you filling me up tonight,” Azira asked.</p>
<p>Crowley made a series of delighted and questioning noises that made Azira chuckle. “You have to nod or shake your head, dear.” He laughed as Crowley’s nodded so vigorously his cock slid out of his grasp. “Okay! Let me just prepare myself.”</p>
<p>Subsiding, Crowley moaned as Azira stroked his cock again, leaning over to their sidetable to grab the lube from the drawer. Straddling Crowley’s thigh, Azira coated the fingers of his free hand and leaned toward Crowley.</p>
<p>Crowley’s eyes were staring at where Azira was gripping his cock and his hand was disappearing behind him. As Azira gasped as the first finger breached him, Crowley’s eyes snapped to his face, making a noise again.</p>
<p>“Do you...like watching me,” Azira groaned, pushing the slick finger in and out of him before adding a second. It had been quite a while since he’d done this, but his body was eager for the twitching cock he distractedly stroked.</p>
<p>Crowley made another noise that definitely would have been a yes, his head falling back to stare at Azira’s face as Azira worked a second finger inside him. Stretching the two fingers, Azira’s eyes fluttered closed.</p>
<p>“You're going to feel so good inside me.” Crowley’s cock twitched in his hand. “I’m going to be so wonderfully tight and hot.”</p>
<p>The whimpering sound beneath him forced Azira’s eyes open as he inserted one more finger inside, pumping them in and out as his hips moved on their own.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?”</p>
<p>The narrowed eyes and furrowed brow combined with an angry grunt stated that was a stupid question, and Azira chuckled, taking in a breath and then breathing out slowly as he positioned himself and Crowley’s cock and slowly sunk on it, relishing the slight burn.</p>
<p>Crowley let out a very muffled cry, hands going to Azira’s hips with a bruising grip. “Slowly, my dear.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Crowley let Azira guide himself. Azira took his time, sliding down on Crowley’s cock a bit before pulling it out some, sinking in deeper each time. Finally, flushed and panting, Azira was sitting on Crowley’s cock, feeling it twitch with heat inside him.</p>
<p>“Oh, Crowley.” Placing his hands on Crowley’s chest, Azira smiled as he teased his nipples. “You feel...hungry inside me.”</p>
<p>Crowley’s whining moan said he didn't find the line cheesy at all as his hips pushed upwards, trying for friction. His fingers massaged Azira’s thigh encouragingly.</p>
<p>“Mmm, I want to move on you too. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>Crowley nodded with vigor again.</p>
<p>Chuckling and taking another breath, Azira pulled Crowley’s cock out and then thrust back down onto him, biting at his lower lip to stifle a cry of pleasure. He felt hands roaming over his stomach, making him tingle all over as he closed his eyes, head craned back.</p>
<p>Crowley’s upwards thrusts met Azira as he pushed onto him. Azira felt a shift from Crowley underneath, realized Crowley was placing his feet on the edge of the bed for leverage, and then slapped a hand over his mouth as Crowley thrust upwards at that angle and Azira saw stars burst behind his eyes.</p>
<p>They both made the same groaning noise, Azira’s no more than a sigh between his fingers as he arched, pressing down against the hard, twitching cock inside him. Crowley’s hips slapped against him in a relentless rhythm, stroking his prostrate with each withdrawal until Azira’s toes were curling.</p>
<p>“I’m—” Azira mumbled. He let his hand fall away, rolling his head down to stare at Crowley, who was staring up at him with such fond adoration that Azira’s heart filled to bursting. “—going to—”</p>
<p>The mumbles behind the cloth were encouraging noises, and Azira’s hand moved back to his mouth to muffle his noises as they reached a higher pitch. His other hand clawed over Crowley’s chest in a vain attempt to anchor himself as sensation rush over like and upwards like fireworks.</p>
<p>Azira’s body arched forward, pressing Crowley’s cock onto his prostate ruthlessly as his cock twitched and spurted come over Crowley’s stomach. He barely heard Crowley’s drawn-out moan through the ringing in his ears, but felt the warmth flood through him.</p>
<p>Panting, Azira felt his hand slide from his mouth, feeling where his teeth had pressed into skin as his body slid downwards towards Crowley. The feeling of hands gripping his chest to guide him down on top of Crowley as Crowley shifted his hips so his softening cock slid out of Azira was comforting.</p>
<p>Azira felt the mess they were leaving behind them and grinned. “Oh...have to change the sheets,” he giggled.</p>
<p>Crowley made a noise and Azira blinked, muzzily confused until he realized the noise was muffled because of the gag.</p>
<p>“Sorry, my dear.” Reaching up a hand, his fingers stumbled over the knot before getting it undone and sliding the gag from Crowley’s mouth.</p>
<p>Crowley worked his mouth a bit, licked his lips, and grinned. “That was fucking amazing.”</p>
<p>“Mm, you always say that,” Azira replied sleepily.</p>
<p>“I always mean it.” Azira felt Crowley’s chest shake as he chuckled. “Are you going to sleep? Come on. Scoot over. I want to get things clean. You can just lie there and relax.”</p>
<p>“Sounds wonderful,” Azira agreed. He shifted, feeling those strong, warm hands guide him again, and was lying on his stomach with his head pillowed on his arms. “Just going to rest my eyes.”</p>
<p>When Azira opened his eyes after what seemed like a minute, he realized he must have dozed off for longer. Crowley was lying on his side, head propped up in his hand and smiling at him. “Sleeping beauty,” he commented softly.</p>
<p>Grunting, Azira leveraged himself up. “Goodness, you can't change the sheets if I’m lying on the them.”</p>
<p>“Well, no, but you looked so cute.”</p>
<p>Wrinkling his nose and laughing, Azira swatted at Crowley playfully. “I’ll get fresh sheets. You take off the dirty ones.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Crowley slid off the bed and wadded up the fitted sheet, putting it the nearby hamper. As Azira began to place a clean fitted sheet on the corners of the bed, Crowley joined him, helping him lift up the mattress and pull everything tight.</p>
<p>Spreading his hands across the sheet to get rid of any wrinkles, Azira crawled into the bed, finding himself wrapped up in Crowley’s arms as Crowley lay down with him. “Mmnm, I hope I did alright,” Crowley commented too idly.</p>
<p>“My love,” Azira stated, clasping Crowley’s face between his hands, “I’ve never felt better.” Leaning in to kiss him, he moaned as Crowley deepened the press of their lips, opening his mouth as Crowley’s tongue slipped inside.</p>
<p>They spent a good amount of time just kissing, until Crowley was just peppering Azira’s lips and cheeks with kisses. Azira giggled.</p>
<p>“Good,” Crowley finally responded. “I want you to feel loved.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I definitely feel that.” Azira smiled, finding Crowley’s hands and gripping them in his own. He raised Crowley’s hands to his lips and pressed kisses to his knuckles. “I feel so loved.”</p>
<p>Crowley cleared his throat. “Good,” he repeated in a strangled voice.</p>
<p>Azira subsided finally, allowing their hands to remain joined between them. “I am pleasantly exhausted. I shall see you in the morning, Crowley.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. In the morning, angel.” Crowley smiled as was still smiling as Azira closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p>
<p>*   *   *</p>
<p>“So, how many people will be here?”</p>
<p>Azira glanced in the rearview mirror of the Bentley at Warlock and smiled. “About five tonight, I think. There’s Martha, Devin, Harold, Kumar, and Bethany,” Azira recited. “They all know you’re coming and are aware you might ask questions or just be there to listen.”</p>
<p>“Uh, how long have they been meeting at your work?”</p>
<p>“Oh, since they were run out of their old meeting place. The man who owned it found out what their group was about and— Well, he was quite the bigot.”</p>
<p>“Bigot,” Warlock questioned softly, a notebook in his hands. Azira presumed it was note-taking or maybe distracted doodling.</p>
<p>“Someone who acts on the judgements they’re making on other people based on their gender, sex, orientation, race, uh, etcetera?” Crowley glanced at Azira with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Azira nodded. “That’s accurate, I think. Thank you, my dear.”</p>
<p>Crowley grinned as his attention went back to the road. There were no more questions as they pulled up to the curb, the Bentley idling for a moment before shutting off. Azira climbed out and cast a glance at the dents in the car. He didn't know if Crowley actually planned on fixing them. Azira hadn’t heard he’d made any appointments in to see a mechanic.</p>
<p>Now wasn’t the time to pursue that thought though, and Azira unlocked the doors to the shop, glad he chose to take Wednesdays off so he didn't have to stay the entire day. The trade-off was worth it so that Newt and the new employee Anathema could take the time tonight to—</p>
<p>Well, Azira thought they might be dating, but as long as they didn’t bring any drama to work, that was fine. They’d both agreed to do their best to keep their relationship outside of work.</p>
<p>Azira had told them he didn’t mind if they held hands or kissed in the back, but to be appropriate for work about it. They’d both seemed surprised by that, but he’d be a hypocrite to deny them what he did with Crowley in front of customers.</p>
<p>Azira had only had to toss out one unruly customer who’d made a comment about it, though perhaps toss out was too strong when he'd just chased him out in what, Crowley had said, was a fine impression of an angry goose.</p>
<p>Crowley held the door open as Azira swung it open, and Azira smiled at him in thanks as he entered and moved to the back to make some snacks and drinks. The group had agreed to save the wine drinking until after Crowley took Warlock home. Crowley had an early morning, so it had all worked out rather well, Azira thought.</p>
<p>“Do you need any help?”</p>
<p>Turning around in surprise, Azira smiled at Warlock standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “That would be lovely. Would you mind opening that fridge over there and grabbing out the tray on the bottom. It’s leftover pasties that are two days old and can’t be sold anymore.”</p>
<p>Warlock nodding, moving toward the fridge as Azira pulled out enough utensils and plates alongside cups for everyone. “Don’t these usually get thrown out? I’ve seen bakeries just...toss their stuff when it’s old. And they get mad if you ask for some.”</p>
<p>Azira snorted too loudly and covered his mouth. “Oh, sorry.” Lowering his voice, Azira leaned in toward Warlock as if he were telling a secret. “Don’t let anyone know, but I’m not a fan of most of the business practices that are considered normal.” Straightening, he smiled. “I hate waste. If the food doesn’t get eaten, I take it someplace to donate it. There are all kinds of reasons people would give for just tossing the food out, but I honestly think they’re just excuses.”</p>
<p>“Angel!” Crowley stood in the doorway, grinning at them both. “You sound like you might be a bit...left of center?”</p>
<p>Azira scowled. “No politics. The fact that such things are politics drives me ‘round the bend. Can you imagine? Feeding people being political.” Tipping his nose into the air, Azira turned to collect a tray with all the needed items on it. “Let’s take these out to the front, Warlock. Ignore the smug man in the doorway.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, no talking about Brexit.” Crowley was still smirking as he stepped back to Azira and Warlock through. “Want me to start the coffee maker?”</p>
<p>“Oh, goodness no! The tea, please. The last time you started the machine it made horrible noises!”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t my fault,” Crowley protested, but obediently moved to the tea maker. “Don't know why you call it a tea maker. It just boils water.”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes with exaggerated effort, Azira sat down the tray and made room for the container Warlock held. “Thank you, Warlock.”</p>
<p>Warlock ducked his head. “No problem. Uh, anything else?”</p>
<p>“I don't think so. You can look around if you wish. There’s really no place you can’t go here.”</p>
<p>“Except upstairs,” Crowley added.</p>
<p>“Upstairs is also outside.” Azira smiled. “But there’s an apartment up there someone lives in. I used to live there.”</p>
<p>“You did?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Crowley and I spent a lot of time there when we were first dating.”</p>
<p>Crowley moved around the counter and wrapped his arms around Azira’s waist, placing his head on his shoulder. “You hated my place.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t hate it! It was just severe because you were following some guideline for what kind of interior design a fancy artist should have.”</p>
<p>Crowley wrinkled his nose. “Point.” He gestured at Warlock. “Remember to have your home when you get one however you want it. Posters on the walls and little knickknacks.”</p>
<p>Warlock gave Crowley a bewildered look before turning to look at the art on the walls. “Who...did all these?”</p>
<p>“Crowley did,” Azira stated.</p>
<p>“You did all of these?”</p>
<p>Azira could feel Crowley’s excited wiggle at the awe in Warlock’s voice. “Over a number of years, sure. Some of them are older than you, I think. I would have to look at the oldest one.”</p>
<p>“They...look nice.”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Azira turned his head to see Crowley beaming and leaned in to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>“Brew me some tea?”</p>
<p>“Definitely!” Crowley moved back behind the counter and began to make the comforting sounds of tea brewing. Moving to stand beside him, Azira worked on the coffeemaker. Within moments, Azira’s tea was steeping and the coffeemaker was pouring out a frothy dark espresso for Crowley.</p>
<p>“Do you want any cream with it?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’ll take it dark.”</p>
<p>Raising a brow, Azira handed off the shot of espresso. “I thought you needed to sleep tonight?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Crowley answered cryptically.</p>
<p>Before Azira could ask what he meant, the door tinkled to signal the first of the group arriving. Turning, he smiled in greeting. “Bethany, it’s good to see you. I’ve got the treats already set out. Tea or coffee?”</p>
<p>“Coffee, please! What a day,” Bethany moaned, moving to the couch and tossing her purse onto a cushion to sit beside it with a definitive flop. She ran a hand through curly red hair and smiled toward Warlock, nodding at him. “Is this him?”</p>
<p>Azira grinned. “That’s Warlock, yes. Warlock, this is Bethany. She is usually the early bird.”</p>
<p>“And the last to leave,” she confirmed. “It’s nice to meet you, Warlock. Love the name!”</p>
<p>“Uh, thanks.” Warlock had turned from looking at the paintings to stare at her. Slowly, he made his way over to the pastries and grabbed one before sitting in one of the chairs.</p>
<p>Bethany leaned in to grab a pastry as well and made a noise of delight as she chewed. “Mmm, these are always so good! Custard-filled? You spoil us!”</p>
<p>Azira laughed. “You're always free to come in and grab some. You know that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but then I’d have to convince myself to leave, and you know how hard that is. I love the feel of this place. It’s so...comforting with the book and coffee smell.”</p>
<p>Azira glanced around and smiled. “It really is. I just wanted to create a space that I would like to spend hours in.” Looking back at her, he took the finished coffee Crowley handed him and moved to hand it to Bethany. “How is Martha?”</p>
<p>“She's great. She said she’ll be a little late. The closing staff is short for the eatery and she wants to help out.”</p>
<p>Sitting down with his tea still in hand, Azira nodded. “She's always so helpful. I must say whenever my shift ended at the bookstore in college, I was always eager to leave.”</p>
<p>Bethany wrinkled her nose. “Yes, but those places just want to suck college students dry of their money.”</p>
<p>Crowley laughed as he leaned against the counter. “That’s right! I didn’t get to tell you guys, but I started back up in college, and the prices for textbooks are stupid!”</p>
<p>“They really are,” Bethany agreed. “And Azira told us. You’ve been gone for months! Is the art world still cut-throat.” Her grin was teasing.</p>
<p>Snorting, Crowley nodded. “As ever. That’s why I’ve got an equally cut-throat agent.”</p>
<p>Azira glanced up against the bell tinkled and Harold walked in, Kumar close behind him. “Welcome back,” Azira smiled. Harold smiled and made his way to the coffee machine where he’d make their coffees the way he knew they both liked it. Kumar took a seat quietly, waving to Warlock and grabbing up a pastry to eat.</p>
<p>“Devin should be along shortly. They said they had phone call they had to finish,” Harold stated as he sat down beside Kumar and handed him his coffee. Azira smiled and brushed at Crowley’s hand as he came to sit down in the chair beside him. He felt Crowley grip his hand.</p>
<p>Azira remembered when Crowley had started to come regular that Azira had suddenly felt as if he, somehow belonged more to the group. It was silly, that before he had merely felt on the outside, listening to them all talk about their days and what they had to deal with and giving what advice they could among themselves. He’d always felt he was rather intruding on the younger crowd no matter how many times they tried to include him.</p>
<p>Now, he regularly sat with them, late into the night, and as they shared their stories, he shared his. It was a strange sensation of belonging Azira hadn’t realized he was missing. Even if he could admit that without it he hadn’t felt lesser, with it he definitely felt more.</p>
<p>Devin and Martha were the last to join them, Devin holding the door open as she thanked them with a smile they returned. After they had gotten their coffees, for only Azira ever had tea unless one of the group wasn't feeling well, and sat down, Azira cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“As I let you all know earlier, Warlock is joining us today. He’s just going to be sitting and listening, but he may have questions as well.” Azira turned to smile at Warlock, who had hunched his shoulders and was staring at the group with the same shuttered look he’d first given Azira and Crowley.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re here, Warlock,” Bethany spoke up. She was their de-facto lead who usually kept the conversation going and made suggestions of events the group could join in.. Martha had laid her head on Bethany’s shoulder and waved to Warlock, looking especially tired after what was probably a double shift. “You can ask us anything you like.”</p>
<p>“I, uh,” Devin began, rummaging through their backpack, “brought a thing actually.” They pulled out two pieces of paper and stood, hesitatingly stepping forward and holding out to Warlock. “It’s just...some questions people ask a lot. I figure that will be easy since— Well, I never knew what questions to ask until it came up, and sometimes it felt weird asking them.”</p>
<p>As Warlock took the paper, Azira watched Devin flash a smile at Crowley and him. Azira smiled back. “Thank you, Devin. I imagine I’ll be surprised by those questions too.”</p>
<p>“Devin passed them out back when we first met. They found the questions online cause, uh....” Bethany glanced at Devin.</p>
<p>“Oh! Because I wanted...questions to ask, or to know what questions someone else might ask.” Devin’s skin flushed as they held their coffee cup in front of their lips. “In case.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you showed me those questions,” Crowley exclaimed. “I really liked them!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll definitely have to see them then.”</p>
<p>The rest of the night was spent talking about what everyone had been up to since they had last met up, Crowley’s being the longest as he’d taken a break from the meetings. With the house, adoption, and starting classes, Crowley had wanted to go home and focus on an evening just for him.</p>
<p>Azira smiled as Crowley became as animated with the group as ever. Warlock was listening, as far as Azira could tell, though he did have his phone out. He wasn't looking at the screen as his eyes darted from speaker to speaker. Azira wondered if being quiet was just his nature, or if he simply had to warm up to people and situations in order to become engaged more. Either way, Azira saw nothing wrong with it, but being of the second sort he supposed he was more biased.</p>
<p>As the night wound down, Crowley stretched in his chair, glancing at his phone and making a disappointed noise. “I got school in the morning. Time for me to head out.” Standing, he glanced to Warlock and smiled. “You ready?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Warlock stood, hesitated, and then turned to face everyone. “Thanks. I learned a lot. I might come back.”</p>
<p>They spoke over each other as they issued noises of happiness and gratitude for Warlock being there and listening to them, and Bethany spoke last as she encouraged, “Feel free to come back whenever you want. Even if it's just to hang out with us.”</p>
<p>Crowley grinned at Warlock. “It’s a bit of a drive back, so you’ll probably want to use the restroom. That’s where I’m going.” Azira smiled as Crowley leaned towards him, accepting the delicate kiss on the lips and humming in contentment.</p>
<p>“Drive safe?”</p>
<p>“Always.” Crowley winked and Azira batted at him playfully with a hand.</p>
<p>As Crowley and Warlock disappeared to the back where the employee restrooms were, Martha mumbled from Bethany’s shoulder. “Have you guys set a date yet?”</p>
<p>Azira felt his the blush creep into his cheeks. “Heavens, no,” he exclaimed. “I think we want Crowley to finish with his new degree first and make sure Warlock is happy with us.”</p>
<p>“He’s a nice kid,” Harold commented. “I mean, he seems like one.”</p>
<p>“Oh, he is just delightful. He’s very thoughtful, and I think he has a lot of love in his heart.”</p>
<p>“Well—” Kumar’s voice was hushed and everyone quieted to listen. “—I think a loving family deserves all that love reflected back on them.”</p>
<p>The look Azira saw Harold give Kumar was, Azira was sure, one he’d given to Crowley numerous times. It twisted Azira’s insides enough that when Crowley came back to the front, he excused himself and walked Crowley to the door, stopping with him at the threshold and clasping his hands so he could give him a deeper, more private kiss.</p>
<p>“Mmm, you going to stay late tonight?”</p>
<p>“Martha looks—”</p>
<p>“Knackered, yeah.” Crowley smiled. “Be good to encourage them to get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“I think Bethany might after this.”</p>
<p>“Want me to wait?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, go ahead and take Warlock home. I’m sure my regular driver will be upset if I don't call him.”</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled, leaning in closer to press their foreheads together. “He got a thing for you too?”</p>
<p>“No!” Azira laughed. “Don't be ridiculous!”</p>
<p>“Anyone who doesn’t is a fool. Don’t worry about waking me up when you get back, I’m going to stay up to catch up on some reading.”</p>
<p>“You were supposed to bring it with you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well we both know I always get distracted at these things.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Azira stepped back at the sound of footsteps, turning to smile at Warlock. “I’ll see you both when I get home.” Warlock nodded, and then surprised Azira by silently stepping in to hug him. With a smile, Azira wrapped his arms around Warlock and squeezed gently.</p>
<p>Smiling at them both, Crowley held open the door for Warlock. Azira stood at the door as they drove off before turning and clapping his hands. “Now, I know we probably won’t be staying too long, but maybe enough for one round of drinks?”</p>
<p>There was a chorus of assents and Azira left to get the wine and pass it and the glasses around to drink from, happily continuing more adult conversation with those he considered his friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The questions that were handed out are something like <a href="https://www.bethechangeconsulting.com/sites/default/files/worksheets/BTC19b_common-questions-in-a-LGBTQ-discussion_03a_bw.pdf">this.</a></p>
<p>One more chapter, and I've made a list of things I need to make sure I don't just leave you all hanging with! So expect everything I caught to be addressed, at least. :D</p>
<p>Next chapter is a very special chapter.</p>
<p>To those of you that have been leaving kudos, comments, or silently reading along, thanks so much! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's in store for Crowley and Azira, now that it seems like they have everything sorted? This last chapter is just a series of happy endings, to show the accomplishments of a new family and what kind of future they have to move toward now. Enjoy the last chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Crowley, Warlock, could you come in here please?”</p>
<p>Azira heard the two voices call out from their respective rooms, and then the trudge of feet as Crowley climbed the stairs alongside the door to Warlock’s bedroom opening. Azira had set the book he had been reading on the table next to him, smiling down at the cat curled in his lap.</p>
<p>Tenderly, he ran his fingers through her fur, marveling that an older cat could feel so soft. There was a vibration under his fingertips as she purred louder.</p>
<p>“What’s up,” Crowley inquired, leaning against the doorframe and smiling softly as Azira looked up. Warlock stood to his side, trying to affect the same casual stance. Azira wondered if Crowley realized how much Warlock emulated him.</p>
<p>Azira couldn't blame Warlock. Crowley radiated such cool...vibes as the children said.</p>
<p>“Well, we have a bit of a problem,” Azira explained.</p>
<p>“We do?” Crowley arched a brow, straightening.</p>
<p>Before Warlock could do more than frown slightly, Azira smiled and continued, slipping a hand under the cat’s chin and scratching. Her head tilting upward as she leaned out her neck to give Azira more room. “We do not have a name for her, and that’s just got to change, I think. What do you think we should call her?”</p>
<p>Crowley’s face broke out into a wide grin, as Warlock stepped into the room, eyes wide. Warlock was the first to speak. “We can keep her? Really?”</p>
<p>“It has been long enough, I think. We’ve all grown quite attached to her, and she has to us as well. I think we all get along splendidly, so it only makes sense to make her a part of our...our family.”</p>
<p>Crowley shifted, eyes wide on Azira before they darted to Warlock, but Warlock just grinned. “I want to name her! I’ve been thinking of names!”</p>
<p>Azira smiled at Crowley and then nodded to Warlock. “I’d love to hear them.”</p>
<p>Warlock walked up to the chair, reaching to run his fingers along her back. The two hands stroking made the cat stretch in obvious pleasure, acting as spoiled as she’d become in the recent weeks.</p>
<p>Warlock, much like the cat, had opened up as well. He was less prone to be silent or answer monosyllabically, though it did still happen. Warlock seemed naturally quiet, as Azira had expected, but if prompted to speak about something he was interested in, he would become animated and talk non-stop.</p>
<p>Crowley seemed to enjoy engaging with his interests the most, as he seemed to have an uncanny knack to know a little bit about everything Warlock seemed interested in.</p>
<p>Azira had no idea how he kept up with it all.</p>
<p>There were still times Warlock would become frustrated and angry, but now he was able to voice his frustrations easier, if loudly. Crowley had even encouraged him to draw what he felt one time.</p>
<p>Warlock had said the figures he’d drawn were horrible until Crowley had pulled out the ones he’d made when he was Warlock’s age. Then they had spent the rest of the night making up horrible stories about the disproportional people Crowley had drawn.</p>
<p>“I was thinking Marigold because of the gold in her fur, but then I thought of Tulip because it sounds like her. I tried out Rose but,” Warlock rambled, sticking out his tongue at the last name.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Crowley stepped fully into the room, settling a hand on Azira’s shoulder with a smile, “there’s nothing wrong with the name Rose! It’s the name of a sweet, innocent woman!”</p>
<p>Warlock laughed. “She isn’t innocent!”</p>
<p>“Warlock has a point there, my dear.” Azira smiled up at him. “She’s rather mischievous like Sophie.”</p>
<p>“We are not naming her after The Golden Girls, guys,” Warlock protested.</p>
<p>Waving a hand in the air, Crowley frowned. “Fine, fine, but why flowers?”</p>
<p>“She is sweet. And she likes flowers,” Azira pointed out.</p>
<p>“She likes to eat them. you mean,” Crowley eyed the cat with distrust. “She ate all the petunias!”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m not calling her Petunia,” Warlock laughed. “Violet is a good name, and Jasmine too. Or maybe Daisy.”</p>
<p>“Those are all really good names for her,” Azira agreed, “but how do we pick one?”</p>
<p>“Why not let her decide?”</p>
<p>“How,” Warlock asked he turned to stare at Crowley.</p>
<p>“Well, we put the names on pieces of paper and put them on different cans of cat food. Then we let her sniff them all and whatever one she decides she wants will be her name.” Crowley waved a hand in the air as he explained.</p>
<p>Warlock wrinkled his nose. “But the tuna one will win,” he protested.</p>
<p>“You figured out my master plan,” Crowley smirked as Warlock shot a glare at him. “Okay, we’ll leave the tuna out. Does that make it fairer?”</p>
<p>“No rubbing catnip on the papers!” Warlock stepped back as Azira stood, lifting up the cat to keep her purring contentedly in his arms. He’d never met a more agreeable cat. Well, when she wasn’t tearing through the house as if demons were chasing her tail.</p>
<p>“You know all my tricks,” Crowley groused, shoving his hands in his pocket and pretending to stomp downstairs. The smile on his face ruined the effect.</p>
<p>Warlock followed after them, standing in the kitchen and watching them gather the paper, cans of cat food, and a pen. The cat lifted her head, pupils dilating as the sound of the cat food cans shifting reached her. As she began to kick her feet, Azira wisely released her to land on the floor gracefully.</p>
<p>Tail high in the air, she began to circle around Warlock and Crowley, mewling plaintively.</p>
<p>“Goodness, she acts as if we starve her!” Azira watched her wind around Crowley and Warlock’s legs, stifling a laugh as Crowley attempted to walk forward and almost tripped over her.</p>
<p>“For— Azira, it’s not funny! She’s always trying to kill me!”</p>
<p>“If you walked normally, my dear, I’m sure she wouldn’t have so much space to walk between your legs.”</p>
<p>“So you’ve said,” Crowley admitted, still sounding put-out. He placed the cans of cat food with the labeled names on them on the table.</p>
<p>“So...what do we do now,” Warlock asked. Azira was also curious, so he watched Crowley pick up two of the cans and turn to face them both.</p>
<p>“Now you pick up those two, Warlock, and Azira you pick up the one left. We let her inspect each one, and the one she likes the most we feed her and also use the name for.”</p>
<p>“We feed her?” Azira grinned.</p>
<p>“Well, we’re not going to tease her with it? I don't tease anyone with food.”</p>
<p>Azira wanted to point out that Crowley had, in fact, teased him with food before, but he didn't want to remind Crowley how effective it had been. “Very wise,” he said instead. “Warlock would you like to go first?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Warlock presented the first can, which the cat sniffed and then rubbed up against. Warlock did the same with the second can, and she reacted in the same way. “Uh.”</p>
<p>“That’s just the litmus test,” Crowley insisted. “Try yours, Azira.”</p>
<p>Azira raised a brow, quirking his lips up, but he followed instructions, making a tsking sound until the cat turned to him. She treated his two cans the same. Crowley followed suit and then nodded as she showed her affection for what she obviously thought was some strange feeding time ritual.</p>
<p>“Okay, now we set the cans down and she’ll pick one.”</p>
<p>“Pick one,” Warlock queried, his face showing doubt.</p>
<p>“Yeah. She’ll like...treat one can different.”</p>
<p>Sighing and winking at Warlock, Azira set his cans down. “Just humor him, Warlock.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Crowley set down his cans in a line alongside Warlock’s and Azira’s. Then he stood back as the cat glanced at the cans and then up at them.</p>
<p>The cat obviously thought the humans had forgotten how feeding occurred. She twisted around Crowley’s legs, mewing plaintively, and then moved to the cans. She didn’t sniff each in turn. Instead, she went to two before she nudged the third one out of line.</p>
<p>“Ah!” The cat jumped as Crowley cried out. “She picked one!” Crowley triumphantly picked up the can, cracking it open for the grateful cat under him. “Daisy! That’s her name.”</p>
<p>Azira smiled. “Do you like it, Warlock?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Warlock agreed, smiling as Crowley dished out the food and Daisy happily began to eat. “It’s perfect.”</p>
<p>Azira smiled at Crowley, who beamed back at him before beginning to pick up the cans left. “Well, I think this calls for a celebration.” He moved over to the fridge to grab a bottle of wine and one of sparkling juice for Warlock. Then he poured them all a bit of drink in the fancier wine glasses.</p>
<p>“A toast! Great idea!” Crowley took a glass from Azira and held it aloft. “To Daisy!”</p>
<p>Azira raised his glass, smiling. “Here, here!”</p>
<p>“T-to the newest member...of our family,” Warlock mumbled as he held his own glass high and then took a drink quickly.</p>
<p>Azira’s mouth had a bit of wine it in by the time Warlock had spoken, so it was only natural he swallowed wrong. Turning his head, he began to cough.</p>
<p>“You alright?” Crowley’s hand went to his shoulder, squeezing. Azira turned back, holding a hand to his lips. Crowley’s eyes were as wide as his.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes! Sorry.” Azira glanced at Warlock, feeling his lips stretch into a silly grin. “T-to our family?”</p>
<p>Warlock nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, our family. If that’s okay?”</p>
<p>Azira never would have expected they would have that conversation this way, but he thought it was rather clear what Warlock was saying. As Crowley moved to press against his side, he thought Crowley knew as well.</p>
<p>Warlock wanted them to be a family.</p>
<p>“Of course it’s okay,” Crowley crowed. “It’s more than okay!” He flung his arms wide, stepping toward Warlock, who opened his own arms to accept the exuberant hug. “Yes, it's okay!”</p>
<p>When Warlock was released, he turned to Azira with a ducked head. Azira smiled and gave a more gentle hug with an extra squeeze. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted, Warlock. I’m so happy to call you family.”</p>
<p>“Well, you kind of already have been,” Warlock pointed out. “And then I realized, yeah, I liked it. I like you guys. I mean, you know....” Warlock trailed off, shrugging lightly. “So, yeah. There’s, uh, stuff that has to be done. To make it legal?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, there is.”</p>
<p>“We’ll call the agency first thing in the morning.” Crowley grinned. “They’ll probably do, like, interviews and stuff. With you and with us.”</p>
<p>“And then the judge will want to speak to you as well,” Azira continued. “But you just be truthful to them.”</p>
<p>“It might take a while.” Crowley waved a hand in the air. “Bureaucracy.”</p>
<p>Warlock nodded, stepping back from Azira to glance at Daisy and then back at Azira and Crowley. “Maybe before then, you can get married. I mean, I know Azira said you wanted to wait....”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to.” Crowley turned to stare at Azira. “You thought I wanted to wait?”</p>
<p>Azira felt his insides tumble over each other in something that felt like excitement. “Well, you’re going to school. You need to focus on your studies.”</p>
<p>“But, angel,” Crowley began, smiling as he wrapped a hand around Azira’s and lifted it up, “we can get legally married now and have the ceremony whenever, right?”</p>
<p>“I-I suppose. I hadn’t thought of that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t really want to wait...years until we get married,” Crowley exclaimed, and then he laughed. “I don’t want to wait that long!”</p>
<p>“Oh! Well, then I suppose we could just get married,” Azira agreed, feeling dazed as he stared at Crowley.</p>
<p>“Course we can! We can invite the people most important to us, and get a registrar, and have it, uh, I guess in one of their official buildings. We can work out the details later.” Crowley’s waving hand this time was just to dismiss the details.</p>
<p>Azira quite agreed. His chest felt so light, and his smile hurt his face. Warlock wanted them to adopt him and he was getting married to the loveliest, nicest man in the world? “Oh, I’m so...so happy!”</p>
<p>Crowley grinned at his proclamation. “Me too, angel,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss him. Azira was sure he made a noise in his throat at the press of those soft lips to his, and he only broke away for fear of embarrassing Warlock, but Warlock was petting Daisy, calling her by her name as he spoke to her.</p>
<p>Azira felt Crowley’s arm snake around his shoulders and squeeze and agreed with the sentiment given in the touch. This was theirs now. Daisy and Warlock and this home with their things and soon Warlock’s things., and, yes, even Daisy’s things.</p>
<p>Azira laid his head against Crowley’s shoulder and smiled.</p>
<p>*   *   *</p>
<p>The wedding was the easiest thing to check off their little list. It had been easier than Azira imagined to give notice to the registrar, inform their friends, and set a date everyone could attend.</p>
<p>Crowley and Azira both agreed they didn’t want a big list of people for the legal aspect of getting married. Warlock would be there, with Gabriel and Beez alongside. Afterward, they would meet at the coffee shop for a celebration with everyone else they cared about. Even Damond and his wife had agreed to come.</p>
<p>A bigger ceremony would be planned after Crowley’s graduation.</p>
<p>Still, standing in front of the room where they would be called in front of the registrar, Azira felt nerves bundled up inside him vibrating through his fingers. He kept stuffing a hand into his pocket to make sure the box with Crowley’s wedding band was still securely in place. As if it might suddenly dart out of his pocket and bounce away.</p>
<p>As he checked the ring for the fifth time, he felt a warm hand tug into his pocket as Crowley brought his hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled at Azira.</p>
<p>“You okay? No, uh, cold feet?”</p>
<p>Azira laughed, leaning in to bump against Crowley’s shoulder. “My feet are quite warm, my dear. I promise these jitters are just the excitement of waiting for something I’ve wanted for so long.”</p>
<p>“You say—” Crowley’s eyes were wide as he stammered. “You say the best things, angel.” As he leaned in to kiss him, there came a politely cleared throat from the door.</p>
<p>Gabriel and Beez with Warlock seated beside them on the bench all stood as they turned to look at the registrar, who looked amused at Crowley and Azira. “That’s for the end, gentleman.” She beamed at them. “My name is Beza. Are you ready for your big day?” She smiled at them gently, and Azira enjoyed the sincerity in her expression and tone. </p>
<p>Azira had been afraid the registrar might be entirely too stuffy, but Beza continued to smile at them as she held the door open for them and their party.</p>
<p>Crowley had begun babbling as soon as she asked how their day was, and Aziraphale squeezed his hand as they moved to stand in front of the desk. Gabriel, Beez, and Warlock stepped into the pews behind them and sat down.</p>
<p>As Beza nodded at Crowley and took her seat behind the desk, she motioned to the spot in front of her. “Stand right here and turn to face each other. I’m going to say a few things, then I’ll say the vows for you to say to each other, and finally, you can exchange rings and kiss. Do you have any questions before we begin?”</p>
<p>Azira shook his head, glancing at Crowley who was staring resolutely at Beza before he glanced at Azira, his lips breaking into a wider grin.</p>
<p>Glancing down at her desk, Beza began to speak in a solemn tone. “Everything in life takes work and unconditional effort, so promise one another that you will never stop working on building a strong union. There is no obligation sweeter or more tender than the one you are about to assume. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make. The vows you enter into today are the most special of your lifetime. May your love create a safe haven for you both on the journey that lies ahead of you. Lead with your hearts and take the time to do the simple things that will nurture your love.”</p>
<p>Azira swallowed, glancing at Crowley who peeked at him, smiled, and ducked his head.</p>
<p>“Over the course of their relationship,” Beza continued, “Crowley and Azira have developed a strong bond based on shared values and mutual respect. With a solid foundation from which to grow, they have made the decision to take the oath of marriage and spend the rest of their lives together. Let us revel in the joy and love on display here today. May we treasure these memories, as Crowley and Azira get set to begin their new life.</p>
<p>“Crowley, do you take Azira as your husband in equal love, and promise to honor and to cherish in sorrow and in joy, forsaking all others and holding only onto him for as long as you both live?”</p>
<p>Azira and Crowley’s eyes met from across the distance between them, and Crowley’s were like an embrace as he beamed at Azira. “I do.”</p>
<p>“Azira, do you take Crowley as your husband in equal love, and promise to honor and to cherish in sorrow and joy, forsaking all others and holding only onto him for as long as you both shall live?”</p>
<p>Swallowing, Azira let his voice ring out with confidence. “I do.”</p>
<p>Beza paused for breath, and Azira looked at her. She seemed genuinely pleased. It warmed him almost as much as her words, which were said with such sincerity his throat closed up and his eyes burned. “Wedding rings are an outward sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signaling to all the union of these two men in marriage.</p>
<p>“Crowley, please place the ring on Azira’s left hand and repeat after me.”</p>
<p>“S-sure,” Crowley stammered as his hand dug into his pocket, pulling out the box and opening it. Taking out the ring, he held it out. Azira held out his hand, watching shaking hands slide it onto his finger. He clasped Crowley’s hand as Crowley repeated the words. “With this ring, I give you my promise that from this day forward I will give you all my life.</p>
<p>“May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. I promise to allow you to be exactly who are you meant to be. I will help you be more grounded and find calmness in yourself. I know that it is not my only job to love you, but to also make sure that you feel unconditionally supported as the person you are. As this ring has no end or beginning, neither does my love for you. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and all that I shall become.” Crowley’s voice sounded strangled at the end, and Azira felt his own eyes fill with tears as he watched Crowley’s do the same.</p>
<p>“Azira,” Beza’s voice broke through softly, “please place the ring on Crowley’s left hand and repeat after me.”</p>
<p>Azira nodded, fumbling as he grabbed the box out. His fingers felt thick and clumsy as he slid the ring out of the box and slid it onto Crowley’s outstretched finger. His voice shook as he repeated after the registrar. “With this ring, I give you my promise that from this day forward I will give you all my life.</p>
<p>“May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. I promise to allow you to be exactly who are you meant to be. I will help you be more grounded and find calmness in yourself. I know that it is not my only job to love you, but to also make sure that you feel unconditionally supported as the person you are. As this ring has no end or beginning, neither does my love for you. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and all that I shall become.”</p>
<p>He knew, reasonably, that they were the same words, but they felt different, coming from his lips and meant for Crowley. Azira meant every word too and found himself touched that these words were so true for them.</p>
<p>“Azira and Crowley.” Azira turned expectantly to Beza as she said their names. “you’ll both repeat this part.” Smiling, she waited for their nod and then continued.</p>
<p>Crowley and Azira spoke together, staring at each other until Azira could feel the heat in his cheeks. “May my heart be yours forever. I will share my hand, my love, my laughter, and my tears with you for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>Beza smiled as she stated, “By the authority vested in me, it is my honor to pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”</p>
<p>Azira turned to watch Crowley’s shoulders slope in relief as the tension left them. Azira leaned forward, reaching to cup Crowley’s cheek. Their lips pressed together, and Azira thought this was definitely the sweetest kiss they had ever shared.</p>
<p>As they leaned back, both their eyes shining with tears, there was clapping behind them before the others joined them in congratulations.</p>
<p>Just like that, Azira and Crowley were married.</p>
<p>*   *   *</p>
<p>There were two hearings for the adoption. The first was the one that Azira worried about the most, and as Crowley paced in front of him, he was just as worried. Warlock was not at this hearing.</p>
<p>Instead, Gabriel and Beez had agreed to take him to the park. Warlock knew what was going on, and they had a discussion about it. In the end, Warlock was relatively certain that his birth parents wouldn't show up to the meeting in which they could oppose the adoption.</p>
<p>Azira’s emotions warred between anger at that certainty and hope he was right.</p>
<p>Warlock’s birth parents never arrived.</p>
<p>The second was called the celebration ceremony, which Azira vastly preferred. Warlock attended, and though it wasn’t as flowery as the marriage ceremony had been, there was still something heartfelt about the judge handing Warlock the adoption papers.</p>
<p>When Warlock turned to beam at them, holding the papers carefully in his hands, and bounced to be embraced by him and Crowley, Azira found his eyes full of tears all over again.</p>
<p>Gabriel knelt down before Warlock, as ceremonious as Azira had never seen him, and asked if he could be Warlock’s godfather to a resounding yes from Warlock.</p>
<p>Thus their family was a little bit bigger.</p>
<p>*   *   *</p>
<p>Azira had insisted that Crowley attend the physical graduation. Crowley had tried to make light of it, but Azira knew.</p>
<p>Azira knew how important this was. He knew that Crowley needed to stop and appreciate his achievements. Getting a college degree, especially after the time society deemed it fit, was no easy feat. Crowley had accomplished that.</p>
<p>There was a bit more work to do to start his career, and eventually, Crowley wanted to create his own practice, but this accomplishment should be celebrated.</p>
<p>Standing as Crowley crossed the stage to receive his diploma, Azira let out a holler, waving as Crowley turned to wave back. Warlock stood up beside him, grinning.</p>
<p>“He looks really happy,” Warlock pronounced.</p>
<p>“He does. He deserves every second of it too.” Azira clasped his hands to his chest, sitting back down as Crowley took his seat with the other students.</p>
<p>“I want to be just like him when I grow up.”</p>
<p>Azira turned wide eyes and a bright smile at Warlock, who was staring toward where Crowley was with a serious expression. “You know, he would be so much happier to hear that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell him then,” Warlock declared in that serious way he had.</p>
<p>Azira couldn’t wait to see the expression on Crowley’s face when he did. It felt like so much time had passed since he'd seen a school bus full of kids and made a wild wish to have a family like this. Now, he sat beside his son while they watched his father graduate and couldn’t imagine anything else happening.</p>
<p>It was simply meant to be. It was ineffable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The wedding vows you see here are the same vows me and my husband took for our wedding. Despite the pandemic, we had a private event in front of a judge and were married in much the same way Azira and Crowley were, minus friends for safety. We, too, are going to have our ceremony at a later date. So everything Azira is going through during the wedding is just me self-inserting. ;)</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy story, and that the ending is satisfying to you all! :D And, since it's that time of year right now, I hope you all have a lovely 2021!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here begins the second installment of my Grand Design series. Going in, I had no idea I'd be writing a sequel, that a found family fic would become this exciting, or that the first fic would be nearly as popular enough to warrant this gift.</p><p>And, yes, it is a gift to JoyAndOtherStories. The idea of found family in this particular world delighted me. It sounded happy and nice and pleasant and I liked it!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://fr.m.wikisource.org/wiki/Dictionnaire_%C3%A9rotique_moderne/Pirouette_sur_le_nombril">Faire des pirouettes sur le nombril is French for pirouette on the navel.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>